Un Nuevo Inicio
by HitaLex-Knight
Summary: Tener Algo Mas Importante En Nuestras Vidas Que Nos Haga Cambiar, Haciendo Que Nuestro Mundo Gire De Manera Inexplicable. Quienes ya leyeron esta historia y dejaron comentarios agradezco, espero que acepten esta innovación y vuelvan a apoyarme como la primera vez.
1. Chapter 1

**Una historia LOVE LIVE inspirada en todas las historias que hay en fanfiction en español.**

 **Agradezco a los que leerán esta historia y la comentaran, quiero darme una oportunidad con un fic de LOVE LIVE que creo que es un anime excelente y merece todo lo que nuestra mente pueda brindarle, ya sea una historia distinta y nueva que nace de la mente de todos y todas las talentosas escritoras que aquí publican su arte. Tal vez mi historia no llegue a su altura pero me sentiré feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de escribir.**

 **OK OK OK**

 **No más drama, comenzare mi historia LOVE LIVE (AMO EL NOZOELI)**

 **Comentarios, gracias.** **(Tal vez reconozcan la historia, intento mejorar)**

* * *

Un hombre de edad media, vestido de traje negro, lentes oscuros y zapatos brillantes entra a la oficina de la Directora de la Preparatoria Otonokizaka.

Tengo una cita con usted - Hablo el hombre parado en la puerta

Adelante - Respondió la Directora - En que le puedo ayudar

Mi nombre es Takumi Ryu – El hombre se quitó los lentes y los acomodo en su bolsillo dejando ver unos ojos negros como el carbón que no intimidaron a la señora directora - mensajero de la Fuerza de Mantenimiento de la Paz de las Naciones Unidas sede Japón, usted sabrá que la ONU tiene mucha influenza y tratos con muchos países incluyendo claro, Japón. Hablan mucho de nosotros así que quiero pensar que por lo menos tendrá una pequeña idea de lo que hacemos - señalo el hombre

Solo conozco lo que dicen las noticias y sinceramente no creo mucho en ellas. Que quieren de mi escuela? - con mucha cautela pregunto la Directora

Hace 16 años recibimos a unos jóvenes, 5 chicos para ser exactos y más que recibir fue algo más obligado, los encontré una mañana frente al edificio donde trabajo -

Continúe -

-…- El hombre miro la oficina y camino a una vitrina que tenía varios trofeos en nombre de la institución - Fueron educados por personal de la ONU, soldados y líderes de nuestras armadas fueron su familia, cuando tuvieron edad empezaron a ser entrenados personalmente por el Jefe al mando de los Cascos Azules, El Capitán Honoka Kousaka -

Porque me dice esto? Y que tengo que ver yo y mi escuela en eso? -

Primero pensamos en entrenar a estos niños para tener un arma secreta frente a situaciones inesperadas,- El hombre seguía caminando por la oficina - después de pensarlo un poco más se decidió que ellos merecían mucho más que nosotros - el hombre respiro un momento y miro a la directora - Se llegó a la conclusión de que estos chicos merecían algo mejor y que no amenace su vida, queremos que disfruten un poco del compañerismo y tengan las preocupaciones y frustraciones que cualquier chico tiene a esa edad. -

Entiendo, quieren que estudien aquí en mi escuela –

Exacto, sabemos qué hace poco tiempo su escuela empezó a aceptar varones –

Si, así es –

Bien, pues… queremos aprovechar eso –

De qué forma? – Pregunto curiosa la directora

Dicen que las mujeres son capaces de llegar a tener… - El hombre de tez blanca se quedó un segundo pensando en las palabras adecuadas – un cierto tipo de control, sobre los hombres.

A que se refiere – La directora recargo los codos en su escritorio y le sostuvo la mirada al hombre.

Pondré un ejemplo, digamos que el hombre más importante de la organización empieza a verse con una linda mujer y empiezan a frecuentarse más y más con el paso del tiempo. – El hombre hizo una pausa y con su mano peino su cabello negro como sus ojos – Llega una misión importante del otro lado del mundo, el hombre tiene que viajar por muchas horas y no se sabe cuándo podría regresar o al menos si regresara. Cualquiera en la ONU diría que el hombre cumplirá con su misión, que es un hombre valiente, leal y entregado a su trabajo, pero ahora hay algo que lo detiene, un motivo por el cual rechazara esta misión. Ahora el hombre tiene en la cima de sus prioridades a la bella mujer dejando a su trabajo debajo de ella… - Una pequeña pausa - En fin, lo que le puedo decir ahora es que ese hombre ahora se encuentra fuera de servicio, vive felizmente casado con la bella señorita y ambos están disfrutando de su compañía en una isla paradisiaca. Entiende mi punto.

Lo entiendo, quiere que esos chicos cambien sus prioridades. Que tengan algo más importante que su trabajo – concluyo la directora

Hasta el soldado más experimentado a lo mucho aguanta 4 expediciones a los lugares más peligrosos de la tierra antes de quedar desquiciado – El hombre se puso de pie y nuevamente empezó a caminar sin rumbo en la pequeña oficina – Uno de ellos se llama Kousaka Honoka y ese niño ha asistido a 5 excursiones… - El hombre bajo la mirada, tapando sus ojos con su cabello – 5 excursiones – Susurro el hombre – 5 excursiones – volvió a repetir un poco afligido – 5 excursiones y cada vez que lo veo tiene una enorme sonrisa con un brillo que sacaría a cualquiera de la oscuridad –

No puedo creer lo que me dice – hablo la directora que hasta el momento se había mantenido escuchado a el hombre que seguía ocultando su rostro

Yo fui a 2 excursiones y tuve que tener 1 año de terapia para poder despertar de esa pesadilla – el hombre apretó la mandíbula al igual que sus ahora formados puños

Quiero ayudarlos – susurro la directora – Entiendo lo que quieren hacer y quiero que sepa que cuenta con mi apoyo

-…- Un alivio recorrió el cuerpo del hombre que lo hizo sonreir sinceramente - Le agradezco su compresión señora directora –

No hay problema… y ahora donde se encuentran los muchachos? – Trato de animar un poco el estado del hombre cambiando de tema

Ahora se encuentran en su última excursión, muy lejos de aquí. Regresaran en un par de días, el capitán Kousaka se encuentra arreglando la papelería de cada muchacho, el apoya al 100 esta causa. Todo se por el bien de esos muchachos –

La directora observo como el hombre caminaba a la puerta con la intención de marcharse, pero antes de irse rápido llamo al hombre para aclarar una duda que surgió en su mente.

Me puede asegurar que estos jóvenes no causaran problema alguno?- pidió la directora dando a notar su preocupación - no quiero que mis estudiantes salgan heridos o de algún modo lastimados

Su preocupación esta de mas, estos 5 jóvenes son realmente excepcionales y muy amigables, se lo dije, su familia prácticamente solo fueron hombres de honor y justicia, jamás harían daño sin tener un buen motivo - tranquilizo el trajeado a la Directora

Bien, entonces dejando esto en claro. Serán aceptados y serán tratados como cualquier estudiante en esta institución, ya quiero conocerlos - sonrió la Directora

Nuevamente mi gratitud esta con usted, eso es lo único que queremos para ellos - una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara del hombre y después se marchó.

Ya sola en su oficina la directora se puso de pie y camino hacia su ventana

Necesitare ayuda para poner al corriente a estos jóvenes –

* * *

 **EN ALGUN LUGAR LEJOS DE JAPON**

Al suelo! - grito a todo pulmón Honoka

Explosiones a su espalda se hicieron sonar tan pronto como él y su equipo toco el suelo.

Esos desgraciados - decía un joven con cabello negro y ojos rojos - Acaso no saben jugar limpio

Niko tomo su rifle TAC M50 y rápido se posiciono en una colina apuntando a un edificio a casi 1000 metros de distancia.

1.2.3 - respiro y apretó el gatillo, recargo rápidamente - Los cubriré, ahora vallan a hacer pedazos a ese estorboso edificio

Cálmate enano - le contesto un joven con cabellos morados saltando sobre el llevando en mano una M4 y en cada una de sus piernas descansado una DESEART EAGLE, por si llegara a faltar. En su espalda una mochila con 4 bombas lo bastante poderosas como para poner de cabeza la muralla China y todo eso era parte del plan contra los rebeldes.

A quien le dices enano, cabeza de uva- grito Niko tomando una piedra del suelo y aventándola en dirección a Nozomi - Te estoy salvando el trasero idiota

Yazawa-san, quiero que estés atento - una voz autoritaria sonó a un lado del pelinegro - No quiero que dejes de vigilar a Toujo-san

Pero Capitán, el empezó - se quejó Niko regresando a su posición inicial y cubriendo con su mira al joven que iba corriendo en dirección al enorme edificio.

Varias veces Niko disparo para abrir paso a Nozomi que iba corriendo sin detenerse, la idea era que Nozomi no utilizara ninguna bala para defenderse, solamente correr y correr confiando en su Capitán y en Nico-chan para pasar y llegar a otro montículo de arena para cubrirse y esperar a su compañero. Pero como ningún plan es perfecto y menos para estos chicos que al final de cuentas terminaban improvisando a la mitad de cada misión, Nozomi termino quemando 2 cartuchos para cuando llego a su destino.

Estoy en posición Capitán - se escuchó la voz del peli morado por el casco de Honoka el cual tenía un comunicador conectado a los cascos de sus compañeros haciendo más fácil la comunicación entre el equipo.

Muy bien - respondió - ¡Hoshizora-san! - se puso de pie y se acercó al joven con cabellos naranjas que se encontraba en cuclillas guardando y acomodando su equipo, que era pequeño como siempre. "Mientras más ligero mejor", ese era el lema del soldado más joven en toda la organización. 3 granadas y sus infinitos cartuchos que nadie sabía de dónde diablos sacaba tantos, pero que al final siempre los salvaba e incluyendo también como bonus extra su talento para correr, convirtiéndolo en el soldado más rápido de toda la ONU.

Si, Capitán -

Tu turno, Toujo-san ya se encuentra en posición a 200 metros del objetivo - hablo Honoka dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro – Necesitara tu ayuda

Si, Capitán no se preocupe, llegare con Nozomi y ambos nos adentraremos en el edifico para colocar las bombas y saldremos, destruiremos ese estorboso edificio como dice Niko-chan para que nuestras tropas avancen - Contesto Rin mirando los ojos de su Capitán.

Bien Hoshizora-san, ¡Corre! - Ordeno Honoka

El ojiverde empezó a correr, brincaba, se agachaba, volvía a correr y una que otra vez tuvo que disparar. Era hora de poner ayuda a Niko, aunque él era buen tirador eran demasiados rebeldes y la misión se estaba complicando con cada minuto que pasaba.

MInami-san - Llamo por radio – Minami-san, Responde

Que sucede Capitán? - se oyó de regreso

Ya termina de configurar esa antena de las bombas y ven a ayudar, te necesitamos - Hablo firme Honoka para después recostarse y acomodarse a un lado de Niko con un rifle AS50

Te ayudare -

No es necesario Honoka recuerda que soy el mejor francotirador del universo - presumió Niko

Aquí soy – apretó el gatillo y un sonoro disparo lo siguió - Capitán, Yazawa-san y sobre lo del mejor francotirador del universo ya lo veremos.

Ja, esto es un reto Capitán - exclamo Niko

Soy un pacifista recuerdas?, deje las apuestas y peleas atrás hace mucho tiempo - contesto Honoka con su ojo pegado a la mira del rifle

Creo que la palabra pacifista no va para ninguno de nosotros – comento Niko sin mirar a Honoka

¿A qué te refieres? Nosotros protegemos la paz, ese es nuestro trabajo – añadió Honoka sin separar el ojo de la mira de su arma

Eso es lo que me digo cada noche antes de ir a dormir para convencerme de que estoy haciendo lo correcto, Capitán – susurro Niko

Por cada imbécil que matamos aquí salvamos a 50 personas que están atrapadas en medio de este lio, no me arrepiento de nada Yazawa-san – ambos chicos empezaban a sentirse incomodos con la conversación que estaban teniendo pero sabían que algún día tendrían que tocar el tema al igual que los demás.

Esta es mi tercera incursión y sigo sin acostumbrarme a que me llames por mi apellido Capitán –

Desde que soy Capitán siempre ha sido así, no puedo evitarlo -

Ok ok, entonces… ¿Cuántos llevamos? - pregunto Niko que seguía apretando el gatillo cada vez que alguien se atravesaba por su mira.

No me gusta decir a cuantas personas he… he disparado en voz alta – confeso Honoka

Así que prefiere marcarlos en su pared, Capitán? – Una voz muy cerca de su oreja hizo que se sobresaltara

¡Toujo-san! – Hablo Honoka sorprendido

Ni se te ocurra regañarme Capitán, yo no fui el tonto que dejo el comunicador encendido – Se burló el peli morado

¿Por qué siempre olvido apagarlo? – refunfuño Honoka para sí mismo apretando un pequeño botón en la orilla de su casco

Ya sabe capitán, la edad afecta a muchas personas – Se burló ahora Niko

Calla Yazawa-san, tú eres mayor que yo – Se quejó Honoka

Pero hablando de edad en este infierno, usted me gana por mucho. Ya sabe, eso que llaman experiencia -

Honoka solo gruño y siguió disparando. Rin seguía corriendo, aun le quedaban 100 metros para llegar a donde estaba Nozomi y ya que tuvo que disparar en un par de ocasiones desacelero un poco el paso.

Por fin, ya no me siento tan solo - dijo Nozomi dándole la mano a Rin que acababa de llegar de su larga caminata - Los espíritus nos cuidan y aquellos tontos nos cuidan

No creo que les guste mucho al Capitán y a Niko que los llames así Nozomi-chan -

Tengo apagado el comunicador así que jamás lo sabrán - defendió Nozomi – y ahora aprovechemos que las fuerzas espirituales que hay en todo el mundo y que ahora nos rodean, tienen más fuerza y energía que nunca -

Eso me tranquiliza - suspira Rin – Sigamos, escuche que Kotori ya viene en camino así que démonos prisa -

Si señor - bromeo Nozomi levantándose de salto y acomodándose la mochila

-…-Rin encendió por un momento el comunicador - Vamos a entrar - hablo el pelinaranja, recibiendo un * entendido*

* * *

 **EN JAPON – ESCUELA OTONOTIZAKA**

Oficina de la Directora

Muy bien chicas, ha empezado un nuevo año aquí en la escuela y ustedes han sido elegidas para nueva e importante misión. - comunico la Directora a 5 chicas que estaban sentadas en su despacho

No quiero hacerlo, me niego - hablo una joven de hermosa cabellera roja

Pero todavía no sabemos que es Maki-chan - hablo una tímida chica acomodando sus gafas y mirando a Maki

No me importa, la última vez que nos pidió una de sus importantes *misiones* - imitando la voz de la Directora - terminamos en un concurso de School Idols

Eso fue divertido - una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Tsubasa

Divertido? - bufo Maki - Umi se desmayaba antes de cada concierto –comento Maki haciendo sonrojar a su victima

Eso no... no es... verdad... - tartamudeo Umi coloreando un poco su rostro

Pero solo era un momento, cuando despertaba era la que mejor cantaba y bailaba - apoyo Tsubasa a su compañera dándole pequeños golpecitos en su espalda

Eso es cierto - continuo Hanayo - solo eran los nervios del principio, todas estábamos nerviosas

Aun así - suspiro Maki - Me niego

Ya basta - una voz que todas conocían que era tranquila pero con autoridad y que hasta la misma Maki no se atrevía a llevar la contraria hizo callar a todas - de que se trata ahora Directora

Sabía que me apoyarías Eli-chan – se emocionó la directora

Solo continúe señora Directora - apresuro Umi esperando que no sea algo parecido a la misión de "Rescate a la escuela cantando y bailando" que por cierto la directora así había bautizado el nombre de dicha misión haciéndola desmayar a inicio de cada concierto que protagonizaron.

OK, en unos días llegaran nuevo estudiantes, ya tengo su papelería y fueron aceptados al instante - un poco más calmada la directora abrió uno de los cajones de su escrito y saco 5 carpetas

*Kousaka Honoka

*Hoshizora Rin

*Yazawa Nico

*Minami Kotori

*Toujou Nozomi

Las 5 carpetas las coloco encima de su escritorio

Felicidades, ahora quiere una fiesta o que haga un pastel para darles la bienvenida – hablo sarcásticamente la pelirroja sin ocultar su poco interés sobre el tema.

Me encanta tu humor Maki-chan – comento Tsubasa ganándose una mirada furtiva de Maki

Necesito que les muestren la escuela y que los apoyen en sus estudios, Yazawa Nico y Toujou Nozomi entraran a tercer año, Kousaka Honoka y Minami Kotori entraran a segundo año y Hoshizora Rin a primero - dicto la directora pasando su mirada por las chicas

¿Solo eso? Es más simple de lo que creí que nos pediría - pregunto Tsubasa de manera tranquila, tomo una de las carpetas - Kousaka Honoka-san, es lindo

Eso es un si? - dirigió sus palabras a todas

Todas las chicas se miraban entre sí, excepto Tsubasa que seguía mirando los papeles de Honoka

No creo que nos deje negarnos tan fácilmente - comento Hanayo tomando la carpeta de Rin- parece una persona amable

-…- Se acercó Maki y tomo otra carpeta - Yazawa Niko, parece un engreído y ¿podría darme la razón por la cual me toco alguien de ultimo año?

Sé que podrás con el Maki-chan – rio la directora

A ver… - se acercó Umi y tomo una de las 2 carpetas que quedaban - Minami Kotori parece agradable

Umi haciendo un cumplido… es no se escucha muy seguido – Comento Eli participando en la plática con las chicas

Eli tiene razón, Todavía no lo conoces y ya dices que es agradable –

-…- Umi sonrojándose por los comentarios y arrepintiéndose de decir en voz alta sus pensamientos trato de defenderse – Ustedes… hicieron lo mismo

Si Umi se desmaya tendrán que ayudarme a despertarla – aviso Tsubasa

No me desmayare – Aseguro Umi un poco más calmada

-…- Eli tomo la última carpeta y leyó para si toda la información ahí escrita, y después miro la foto que ahí se encontraba – Toujo Nozomi-kun

* * *

 **COMO ESPERO QUE HAYAN LEÍDO EL INICIO DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE COMO SOSPECHARON ES UNA HISTORIA QUE YA HABIA SUBIDO Y SI SE PREGUNTAN POR QUE LE HAGO UNOS AJUSTES, PUES SOLO LES PUEDE RESPONDER QUE PUES SINCERAMENTE SENTIA QUE LE FALTABA ALGO, ADEMAS QUE TENIA QUE PONER ALGO MAS PEGADO A LA REALIDAD. ME DI CUENTA QUE A LOS CHICOS LOS ESTABA PONIENDO COMO SOBREHUMANOS Y HONESTAMENTE ESA NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN, ASÍ QUE PRETENDO MEJORAR Y PONER ALGUNOS DETALLES QUE SIENTO QUE FALTAN.**

 **ESPERO QUE SIGAN APOYÁNDOME Y DEJANDO COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR,**

 **SALUDOS A TODAS Y TODOS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO Y GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **YA ALGUIEN DEBE TENER MAS O MENOS UNA IDEA DE LO QUE SIGUE, AUN ASI POR FAVOR COMENTEN.**

* * *

 **PoV NOZOMI**

Ya con Rin-chan de compañía y con nuestro Capitán advertido de que entraríamos al edificio, rápido revisamos nuestras armas, cargamos si era necesario y rápido esperamos una oportunidad para correr. Una disparo cerca de mi hizo que volteara hacia atrás donde se encontraba el enano de Nico-chan y vi a Honoka haciendo señales muy raras, definitivamente tengo que enseñarle a nuestro querido capitán algunas formas de hacer señales que sean más claras para nosotros. Suerte para el que las entendí.

Rin-chan, yo saldré primero tú me alcanzaras - salte el montículo de arena y empecé a correr no fue necesario mirar hacia atrás para saber que Rin me seguía, a los 10 segundos que empecé él me alcanzo.

Ambos corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos o al menos yo, Rin-chan no necesitaba demasiado esfuerzo para mantener mi paso, apuesto que si fuera por el ya habría colocado las bombas y hubiera salido en la mitad de tiempo que lo vamos a hacer, pero ¡Oigan! ese chico es un súper dotado de piernas y yo pues... tengo... Mmm... pensar esto me deprime, mejor me concentro en mantener mi paso.

Dispare hacia el cerrojo de la puerta y acercándome de una patada la tumbe, creo que se puede decir que soy los músculos de este equipo y para levantar un poco más mi autoestima tendré que molestar un poco a Niko terminado esta misión.

¡Wujuu! ¡Me siento mejor! - exclame al ver la puerta destrozada

Ya te afecto el sol Nozomi-chan?- me pregunto Rin mirándome como si estuviera loco. Cuando nos encontrábamos en una misión como esta y Rin-chan era mi compañero extrañamente dejaba de comportarse como el Rin-chan de siempre, ya saben más o menos como, deja el carácter bromista y simpático y lo cambia por uno más tranquilo y cauteloso. No creo acostumbrarme a esto.

Claro que no Rin-chan, ahora estoy en el nivel más alto de cordura. Solo pienso en la enorme protección espiritual que tenemos en este momento - conteste lo primero que mi mente fabrico para no destruir mi bonito ego que no es mucho pero en momentos como estos hacen que me sienta con más confianza que la normal.

Continuamos caminando, Rin cubriendo mi flanco derecho y yo su izquierdo y por mínimas que sean las ganas de dispararle a alguien, doy vueltas sobre mí para mirar el alrededor y darme cuenta que estamos solos.

Esto esta... -

Muy callado, esto es sospechoso - termino Rin lo que iba a decir

Rin tenía razón, esto era muy sospechoso. Para llegar aquí tuvimos que pasar por una enorme barrera de soldados y aunque Niko y Honoka sean excelentes tiradores no creo que hayan acabado con todos. Y pensé que más o menos una ola de rebeldes estarían aquí dentro tratando de eliminarnos.

Rin, mantente alerta - dije al momento que vi a Rin bajar su AK-47, esto es demasiado sospechoso. Trato de pensar en lo que haría yo si fuera el enemigo, ponerse en los zapatos de esos tontos.

Primero que nada estoy seguro que por muchos rebeldes que enviaran aquí a dentro yo y Rin ganaríamos así que una masacre quiero pensar es lo que ellos tratan de evitar pero adivinen que, esto es un guerra y algo así no se puede evitar y ya que sus tontos lideres nos están sacando la vuelta a mí y a Rin, quiero pensar que no se rendirán tan fácil y trataran de ir por los demás o al menos esa es una razón lógica por la cual no hay nadie aquí.

Nozomi-chan coloquemos esas bombas y salgamos de aquí - Salí de mi pensamientos y asentí

Si tienes razón, cúbreme - rápido baje mi arma y me saque la mochila de los hombros.

Primera bomba, aun no puedo creer lo explosivas que son y eso que son un poco más grandes que mi mano pero en fin, Kotori-chan hizo un excelente trabajo al armarlas de esta manera, serán más fácil de ocultar.

Rin- chan - lo llame

¿Ya está listo? – Pregunto Rin mientras se asomaba cuidadosamente por una ventana con sus cristales rotos.

Si, iré al pilar de la derecha es el que se encuentra más cerca de nosotros ahora, a como nos vallamos moviendo, vamos colocando las bombas - explique

Bien, yo te cubro -

Rápido volví a tomar la mochila y corrí al primer sustento de ese edificio colocando la siguiente bomba lo más rápido que mis manos me permitían, mientras más rápido terminemos, más rápido iremos a casa.

* * *

 **PoV HONOKA**

Muy bien Nico-chan, ya entraron - exclame levantando mis brazos y mirando a Nico que se ponía de pie y al igual que yo estiraba sus brazos

Esto está un poco complicado Capitán – respondió Niko con una extraña seriedad

¿Qué sucede Yazawa-san? Algo que te preocupe? - pregunte

Solo que... - se paró derecho y con una mano en su frente mirándome a los ojos - Pido permiso para vengarme del soldado Nozomi-chan por sus burlas hacia mi persona

-…- Lo mire un momento y solté una enorme carcajada

Capitán no se burle usted también - me gruño Nico

No me burlo de ti soldado, es solo que…. - me caí hacia atrás por la risa y por un pequeño dolor lleve mis manos a mi estómago - no... no... me lo esperaba, Ja Ja Ja Ja… fue inesperado

¿Eso es un si? - me miro con sus ojos iluminados

Tiene mi permiso soldado – le conteste ya más calmado - pero le advierto, si Toujo-san me pide una venganza contra su venganza, se la concederé.

No tengo ninguna objeción a eso Capitán - me dijo sonriendo - Una última cosa Capitán - borro sus sonrisa

¿Qué pasa? -

Desde que Rin-chan y Nozomi-chan entraron al edificio los rebeldes se desplegaron, vi a varios correr hacia los lados y por alguna razón no tenemos el informe de Rin-chan que se había planeado por si necesitaban refuerzos allá dentro.

¿Te refieres a que.. ? - tenía miedo de su respuesta

Es posible que ahora hayan cambiado los blancos y seamos nosotros los buscados por los rebeldes que sobrevivieron y de algún modo desaparecieron de nuestro campo visual o lo que también sería una posibilidad pero muy minina es que se hayan rendido - término Nico de explicar y rápidamente tome mi rifle y busque algún movimiento que delatara a mas rebeldes pero el terreno en el que estaba no era muy alto y había montañas de arena por doquier que bloqueaban mi vista.

Tienes razón Niko-chan - me levante y mire detrás de nosotros

¿Crees que hayan descubierto nuestra ubicación y nos hayan rodeado? - pregunto Niko colocando su rifle en el hombro

Capitán – escuche pero esa no era la voz de Niko, encendí mi comunicador rápidamente

¿Qué vez Minami-san? –

Rebeldes, se acercan hacia ustedes por todas direcciones, utilizan las montañas para cubrirse. Le recomiendo que piensen un plan de ataque, tienen 25 minutos.

Gracias por el consejo Minami-san –

Cuando quiera Capitán – Y apague el comunicador

Escuchaste Niko –

No era necesario que mencionara el tiempo en el que llegaran esos inútiles, solos terminaran delatándose – dijo Niko sin temblarle las piernas, él estaba tan confiado como yo. Y algún día nosotros 5 nos daremos cuenta que la confianza en estos casos no es la mejor consejera, bien dicen que el miedo nos ayuda a ser más precavidos, palabra que hasta ahora seguimos sin conocer su significado.

Saldremos de esta - asegure a la nada

* * *

 **EN JAPON – ESCUELA OTONOTIZAKA**

¡Rayos! - se quejaba Maki - Porque solo a nosotras nos pide estas importantísimas *misiones*

Mmm... será porque… - con un dedo en su barbilla la joven Tsubasa miraba hacia arriba dándole la posee de estar pensando.

¿Por qué…? – Umi se acercó curiosa de lo que Tsubasa pudiera decir.

Sera porque Umi-chan, Maki- chan, Hanayo-chan, Eli-chan y yo somos los primeros lugares de la escuela en lo que define a académico y atlético - contesto guiñándole el ojo a Maki

No me gusta - gruño la pelirroja – Y para terminarla de acabar el tipo que me toco esta en tercero, no se supone que yo sea quien le ayude.

Seguro que la tendrás difícil –

No puedo creer que hasta la futura presidenta del consejo estudiantil se ría de mí –

Solo lo normal – rio la chica rubia – sigo los pasos de mi maestra Tsubasa

¿¡Enserio!? – La mencionada corrió y abrazo a Eli fingiendo lagrimas - ¡Muy bien Eli-chan! ¡Vas por buen camino!

No confió en la meta de ese camino -

Yo tengo mucha curiosidad sobre esos chicos - comento Hanayo-chan con la carpeta de Rin en sus manos

¿Enserio? - pregunto Maki dando un sorbo a su jugo

Yo igual, es raro que a mitad del ciclo escolar entren nuevo estudiantes y para que lo hayan logrado, supongo que son lo bastante inteligentes para haber pasado el examen especial de la directora - Comento Umi de forma pensativa para después suspirar - solo espero que no nos den problemas.

No había pensado en ese examen – decía Hanayo sorprendida de la noticia – La directora puede ser algo difícil cuando se trata de mantener el nivel académico de la escuela

Me sorprendió que dijo que habían sido aceptados al instante –

Tsubasa-chan, ¿crees que no hayan hecho el examen? –

No lo sé Hanayo-chan, es una rara situación –

Solo debemos hacer lo que siempre hacemos con las misiones de la directora –

A que te refieres Eli -

Dejar que la directora haga lo que quiera con nosotras – Las chicas podían notar un poco la molestia que Maki tenía en ese instante.

Ya no podemos arrepentirnos - Sonrió Eli sentándose en el pequeño escalón que se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela el cual sostenía la reja que cubría el techo para que no ocurriese un accidente

Nunca nos dio esa opción Eli - soltó Maki apretando la caja de su jugo ya terminado

Ahora mi curiosidad creció más sobre ellos - Comento Tsubasa

En realidad yo también ya quiero conocerlos - Hablo Eli cerrando los ojos y recargándose en la reja

Mou! - un pequeño puchero apareció en el rostro de Maki, al ver que ninguna de las otras chicas se molestaba por lo que acababa de pesar.

En fin, el día siguiente era el día en que conocerían a esos misteriosos chicos y para ponerlo en pocas las palabras ellas iban a ser sus cuidadoras hasta que se adapten a la vida escolar de la escuela Otonotizaka.

* * *

 **PoV RIN**

Nozomi-chan date prisa - creo que era la quinta vez que se lo decía, el silencio del edificio hacia que la piel se me pusiera de gallina, aunque trataba de mantener la calma en cada incursión esta vez es algo diferente, este silencio es aplastador. Jamás en ninguna de mis 2 pasadas incursiones me paso algo parecido, pero como dice el Capitán Kousaka, "Hay que saber lidiar con los cambios de la mejor manera".

Ya termine, esta es la tercera -

Bien, vamos por la ultima - antes de avanzar observe mi alrededor, este silencio seguía siendo molesto prefiero mil veces hacer esto con cientos de rebeldes disparándonos y nosotros corriendo a hacer de este modo. Esto me daba muy mala espina, pero aun así voy a continuar de la manera que más seguro me sienta.

Rápido Nozomi-chan empezó acomodar la última bomba en el pilar que se encuentre justo enfrente de unas ventanas enormes y que estaban en el ala este del edificio, supongo que en su tiempo de gloria aquí fue una cafetería, hay buena luz, mucho espacio y nada... con que cubrirse...

Cuidado, NOZOMI! -

Me lance justo en el momento que escuche un vidrio quebrándose justo en frente de nosotros, Nozomi y yo rodamos hacia un lado de la habitación cubriéndonos con un ancho pilar que no tengo idea para que pudo haber servido en su época de gloria pero ahora tiene todo mi agradecimiento.

¿Estás bien? - mi mano donde tenía mi arma empezó a temblar pero la ignore por el momento - ¿Estas bien Nozomi-chan?

Sí, estoy bien aunque me mallugaste las costillas con tu codo y probablemente deje marca pero dejando todo eso de lado, estoy bien. ¿Que fue eso? - me pregunto mientras tomaba el seguro de su arma y revisaba el cargador.

Estamos en un punto en el cual Nico-chan daría de saltos de felicidad – sonreí

Así que este era el truco. Nos mandan a francotiradores para matarnos porque si nos mandan a su pequeño ejército de rebeldes lo hacemos trizas - me reí con ese comentario tan típico de Nozomi.

Eso hace que me sienta un poco alagado, tal vez creyeron que primero iríamos por este lado ya que era el mejor iluminado y está en un buen punto - Asegure asomando un poco mi rostro por la orilla del pilar,

Rin-chan, NO! - Sentí un tirón hacia atrás y justo en el momento un disparo, la bala paso rozando mi mejilla dejando una línea de sangre - Estas loco!, No ves cómo está la situación - me grito Nozomi molesto y no lo culpo – Estamos donde nos querían, no es que te quiera regañar ni nada pero a partir de este momento hay que ser cuidadosos.

Lo siento - toque mi mejilla y mire mis dedos manchados de sangre, mi sangre.

No te disculpes, pero te puedo asegurar que allá atrás hay unos 8 tipos que saben disparar, no puedo decir que son francotiradores ya que ofendería a Niko-chan y a Honoka-chan pero esos tontos por lo menos saben apretar el gatillo, al más mínimo movimiento nos dispararan -

Que haremos - pregunte intranquilo - no quiero morir

Nozomi me miro y sonrió, la extraña sensación de seguridad y peligro que me causa esa sonrisa me dio un poco de valor, estoy contento que haya sido Nozomi quien me acompañara en esta misión o más bien yo lo acompaño a él, aun así él es el único que puede calmarme en estas situaciones y sacar lo mejor de mí.

Tranquilo, seguiremos con el plan solo que el final lo cambiaremos un poco - me guiño un ojo – Ya sabes, hay que improvisar.

Sonreí ante la idea y mire como Nozomi empezaba a hablar por su comunicador.

* * *

 **PoV NIKO**

Maldita sea, solo termine de recargar los fusiles y empezaron a llegar nacer rebeldes de la arena, eran como margaritas que brotaban hermosamente de sus semilla solo que con la pequeña diferencia que eran tipos barbudos brotando de la arena y créanme, no era para nada hermoso y si tuviera que describirlo en una palabra seria "Terrorífico". Rápido le lance un arma al Capitán y empezamos a disparar. Estos estúpidos nos rodearon por completo.

¡Yazawa-san! - escuche detrás de mi

Si Capitán tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escuchar su entretenida conversación – Conteste con sarcasmo

Esa es mejor respuesta de lo que esperaba -

Que quiere Capitán, no ve que estoy ocupado – Grite mientras hacia una excelente maniobra de combate; un disparo a mi derecha, dos a la izquierda, me agacho y ruedo y otros cinco disparos a mi frente, dejando despejado por un momento mi área. – ¿Tiene algo en mente?

Tenemos que retirarnos - Gritaba mi infantil Capitán - cuando veas mi señal nos vamos a empezar a mover juntos rumbo donde Minami-san tiene la antena de las bombas, al llegar ahí tendremos que pensar un nuevo plan - el Capitán sí que tiene una buena voz para ordenar, apuesto que fue una de las razones por las cual lo eligieron primero que a todos nosotros para participar en las misiones de aquellos años, eso y que demostró una fuerte capacidad de liderazgo. Siendo todavía muy joven. Sonreí con admiración para mis adentros y un poco orgulloso de que sea Honoka mi capitán y no el de otro soldado. Un talentoso francotirador, un chico que corre a la velocidad de un auto, un genio en todos los campos de tecnología y por último, y me duele aceptarlo, un tipo duro como roca que es un excelente peleador cuerpo a cuerpo. Estamos los 4 bajo las órdenes del Capitán más joven de esta generación de la ONU convirtiéndonos en un equipo fuerte y capaz de afrontar lo que se nos ponga enfrente.

Cada disparo que hacia eran dos pasos que me movía hacia el satélite marciano de Kotori, mire a mi capitán y vi como luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra los rebeldes, ya no tenía el fusil en su mano se le han de ver a cabo las balas y ya no debe tener cartuchos de repuesto, solo tenía una navaja y una pistola para cubrirse de algún movimiento inesperado.

¡Capitán! - grite - Así nunca vamos a terminar. ¡Atrápalo!

Le lance un par de cartuchos, y sin manchar el título de Capitán rápidamente los atrapo en el aire y con una media vuelta recargo su fusil y disparo a su alrededor como si fuera ruleta haciendo que yo también me lanzara contra el suelo para evitar sus balas, aunque por un instante vi pasar mi vida delante de mis ojos, rápido me recupere e hice una nota menta: "Golpear a Honoka por casi matarme". Pero esa acción suicida logro lo que queríamos, una ventaja quizás de 1 minuto o más.

¡Corre Yazawa-san! - me grito

Rápido me levante y ambos corrimos por varias colinas unos 500 metros, llegamos al pequeño satélite donde se suponía debería estar Kotori esperando nuestra señal para continuar pero no se encontraba, asi que aproveche para molestar un poco al Capitán, después de todo tengo un poco de derecho después de que casi me manda al lugar de donde no se pude regresar y si regresas… definitivamente no eres humano.

Capitán, eso de allá atrás que hizo – comente cargando mi fusil

¿Si? - contesto con la respiración cortada

Yo lo hubiera hecho mejor y sin hacer que tu o mis compañeros corrieran peligro - alardee, después de estar cerca del otro mundo me gusta criticar para recuperar el espíritu, pero no piensen mal, me refiero a una crítica constructiva que nos ayude a ambos o por lo menos a mí a estar mejor, porque en este momento lo necesito.

Ya tendrás tu momento Yazawa-san, mientras deberías estar feliz por sobrevivir a este infierno, literalmente –

Créame. Lo estoy. Aunque si muero… prefiero morir por su bala a ser asesinado por algún otros idiota–

Hablas demasiado soldado Yazawa–

Eso es lo que hacemos Capitán… hablar mientras podamos –

Eres un negativo –

Y usted es demasiado positivo – dije algo amargado

-…- Honoka rio y me miro con sus enormes ojos azules – Eso fue lo que me trajo a donde ahora estoy, por eso soy quien soy en este momento. Esto no se ha acabado, en vez de hablar sobre temas tristes. Mejor pensemos en lo que comeremos llegando a casa, esta misión está durando demasiado y mis tripas comienzan a desesperarse por lo vacías que están, y sobre mi genial giro… sabía que lo esquivarías, te conozco. Pero no te preocupes ya tendrás oportunidad de intentarlo y te diré mi más sincera opinión sobre eso - Y ahí está, el típico ataque de palabras de Honoka, a pesar que es un pacifista no sé si se ha dado cuenta de lo que provoca con sus directos y sinceros comentarios, es como si me aplastara de la manera más suave y derrumbara mis realistas pensamientos con su feliz forma de ver el mundo.

Y a donde fue Kotori-chan, Capitán? - pregunte algo preocupado por no saber su paradero

Ya ha de estar ayudando a Toujo-san y a Hoshizora-san con su escape, puede que ha ellos también se les haya complicado un poco. Esperemos un momento y mientras descansamos cubriremos este lugar que ahora se convertirá en nuestro pequeño fuerte - exclamo con más alegría que con la que debería, pero como él ya lo dijo, "así es como él es"

Muy bien, aquí sí puedo utilizar mi rifle. Los cubriré si es necesario – sonreí por mi suerte así que rápido arme nuevamente, me recosté en la tierra y apunte.

1.2.3 - Disparo

* * *

 **PoV KOTORI**

Después de que Honoka-chan me llamara me apresure a colocar la antena y rápido eche un vistazo al entorno de mis amigos con mis binoculares.

Vi a Nozomi y Rin entrar al edificio, todo en orden.

Vi Honoka y Niko, ambos estirando los brazos, todo en orden.

Mis amigos siempre me dicen que tengo como un sexto sentido, yo le digo que están equivocados y los ignoro, pero en momentos como estos a veces dudo un poco. Sentí una pequeña pulsada en mi hombro izquierdo obligándome a mirar un poco más allá de Honoka y Niko. Un grupo de Rebeldes se acercaban a ellos a una velocidad media utilizando las montañas arenosas como camuflaje y parece que el Capitán y el mejor francotirador del universo ni cuenta se han dado. Rápido utiliza mi comunicador para alertar de la situación a Honoka y Niko-chan.

Rebeldes, se acercan hacia ustedes por todas direcciones, utilizan las montañas para cubrirse. Le recomiendo que piensen un plan de ataque, tienen 25 minutos - Comunique

Gracias por el consejo Minami-san –

Cuando quiera Capitán – Apague el comunicador y otra vez observe hacia donde se encontraban Niko y Honoka, rápidamente Niko empezaba a preparar los fusiles, Bien, parece que tienen un plan.

Ahora mire hacia el edificio tratando de encontrar algo sospechoso y 1 minuto tarde en mirar un pequeño reflejo de en las ventanas del edificio, busque la causa que lo provocaba y mire a un total de 7 francotiradores con rifles de largo alcance preparados a disparar.

Kotori-chan – Escuche en mi casco. Prendí el comunicador.

Nozomi, ustedes dos están rodeados – rápido alerte.

Si, ya nos dimos cuenta - respondió, temí por un momento que se hubieran dado cuenta de la peor manera

¿Todo bien? – me apresure a preguntar

Estamos bien, solo necesitamos que vengas por nosotros. No podremos salir solos de aqui -

Mire la antena que ya casi estaba lista y calcule mentalmente el tiempo que me llevaría en terminarla…

"Bien, podre hacerlo."

¿Cuál es el plan? -

Tienes la cuatrimoto a tu alcance, esos francotirador no se pueden comparar con Niko. Podemos distraerlos y rápido escapar. Solo te pido que los distraigas con un poco de polvo y para terminar con éxito nos des un aventón a mí y a Rin. Para que al salir y estemos a una distancia segura, oprima el botón que hace que las bombas se activen y vuelen este edificio hasta China. ¿Qué te parece? - Me reí ante el comentario de las bombas y pensé: "Para poder llegar a tiempo con los chicos… primero tengo que terminar con esta tarea rápidamente"

La presión empieza a crecer en mi pecho como una enredadera haciendo que mi corazón empiece a latir más rápido de lo normal, lo cual me gusta y hace que me sienta importante.

* * *

 **SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME. ME HACE MUY FELIZ LEER SUS COMENTARIOS. SALUDOS**


	3. Chapter 3

**TERCER CAPITULO**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE**

* * *

 **ESCUELA OTONOTIZAKA**

 **Oficina de la directora**

Ya es algo tarde, ¿no creen? - pregunto Hanayo-chan mirando su celular

Si, lo es- Respondió Eli un poco molesta, una de las cosas que más la molestaban era la impuntualidad

¿Sera que al final se arrepintieron? - suspiro Maki tomando un mechón de su cabello

No me avisaron de nada - comento la Directora - Probablemente tuvieron un problema en la misión en la que se encontraban

¿Misión? - pregunto Tsubasa - ¿A qué se refiere?

La directora dándose cuenta que regalo información de mas, se puse un poco nerviosa, se levantó y camino hacia su ventana preguntándose si sería mejor que ellas supieran un poco de la realidad de estos muchachos, después de todo ellas van a estar un largo tiempo conviviendo con ellos.

No nos está diciendo la historia completa de estos chicos - Eli miraba seria a la directora

No. Hay unos pequeños detalles que no les dije y no es porque yo no quisiera decirles o algo por el estilo… solo que me dijeron que tratara de evitar ese tema tanto como pudiera - la directora miro a las chicas - Lo que les voy a decir no tiene por qué inquietarlas y les recomiendo que no traten de juzgar a estos chicos antes de conocerlos. En realidad es poca la información que tengo sobre ellos y nada confirmado.

¿Es malo? - pregunto Tsubasa separándose de la pared en la que estaba recargada

No malo, solo que su vida ha sido algo difícil - explico la directora sentándose en su silla y recargando sus brazos sobre el escritorio.

Bien escuchamos, poco es mejor que nada. Lo que sepa le pido que lo comparta con nosotras – Umi se acercó junto a las demás rodeando el escritorio de la directora.

Bien – hablo la directora vencida - La ONU está detrás de ellos. El hombre que vino aquí a hablar conmigo es el secretario de la Fuerza de Mantenimiento de la Paz de las Naciones Unidas aquí en Japón, me dijo que 5 chicos jóvenes eran parte de esa organización, también me comento que fueron entrenados por el jefe de los cascos azules personalmente y que él lo primero que pensaron para esos muchachos fue convertirlos en un arma secreta para misiones de alto rango y que necesitaban ser cumplidas a la perfección.

Son unos asesinos- susurro Maki sorprendida

Maki… no sabemos nada–

Pero es algo que es muy probable, ¿no? Tsubasa –

-…- La chica de ojos verdes no supo cómo responder

Que yo sepa los Cascos Azules no son unos asesinos. Solo son… – Comento tímidamente Hanayo

Fueron entrenados para ir a la guerra, todo el mundo sabe que cuando se va a la guerra la muerte es inevitable. La historia nos lo ha mostrado muchas veces. –

Eli tiene razón – Umi que sorprendentemente no se había desmayado se mantenía seria, ahí junto con las demás. Tratando de procesar la información que la directora les había contado.

Y no quería que lo supiéramos – dijo Tsubasa masajeando su cien

Yo quería contarles desde el inicio… -

¿Y por qué no lo hizo? –

Entiende Maki, lo que se es muy poco y no quería que ustedes se preocuparan por información incompleta. Si les iba a contar seria toda la verdad, nada de información que pudiera mal entenderse…. Yo también tengo muchas preguntas –

He leído un poco sobre los Cascos Azules – Todas miraban a la chica tímida de anteojos – Fue para un proyecto de clase.

Mmm…. Creo que ese fue parte de tu investigación, ¿no es así Hanayo? – recordó Maki que hace unos meses tuvieron un proyecto sobre las Organizaciones Internacionales que existían, a ella le había tocado "Asian Development Bank" y a Hanayo le había tocado sobre la "ONU". El cual recuerda que fue un tema muy grande ya que la chica de lentes había hecho un pequeño resumen de todos los consejos que trabajan en la ONU, y uno de ellos fue "El Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU" donde explicada un poco de las fuerzas armadas de las que la ONU se encargaba.

Si y pues… leí que los Cascos Azules es un cuerpo militar que se encargan de crear y mantener la paz, normalmente su trabajo es patrullar y garantizar la seguridad vital y… no recuerdo lo demás. – dijo la chica mirando al techo tratando de buscar algo más en su mente que pueda decir

No confió en el internet. Tiene demasiada información que no sé si es confiable –

Apoyo a Umi, mejor solo esperemos –

Esto es algo grave Tsubasa, no podemos tomarlo a la ligera –

Eso lo entiendo Maki-chan, aun así es mejor esperar. No podemos tomarnos el lujo de hablar si no conocemos la verdad –

Estoy de acuerdo con Tsubasa, no los hemos visto y hablamos de ellos como si los conociéramos –

Gracias Umi –

Ya, tranquilicémonos – Intervino la rubia – Esperemos, ¿quieren? No discutamos sobre este asunto

Creí que algo así pasaría- una voz masculina se escuchó desde la puerta de la Oficina haciendo que las chicas y la directora miraran un poco exaltadas - Lo siento, pero estaba abierto

Takumi-san? – La directora tardo un poco en reconocer al hombre, pues a diferencia del día de ayer que traía traje y zapatos lustrados ahora tenía puesto unos vaqueros con una camisa color negra y tenis.

Hola señora directora, un gusto volver a verla - respondió el hombre - y ellas, ¿quiénes son?

Son las chicas más destacadas de esta escuela. Les pedí que me ayudaran con sus chicos - respondió la directora de manera orgullosa

Me parece bien - el hombre miro a las chicas y se inclinó un poco - Mucho gusto y lamento la molestias que les vamos a causar a partir de este día

Háblenos sobre esos chicos -exigió la pelirroja mirando a los ojos al hombre

¡Maki! – Gritaron las demás chicas al unísono al ver la manera poco amable que se comportaba su compañera

¿Qué? –

Lo hare - accedió el hombre – No creo que les moleste a mis tontos pupilos

¿Tontos pupilos? Sin ofender, pero ¿Usted es el mismo Takumi-san que vino verme a ayer? –

La verdad no me gusta mucho la formalidad, ayer fue algo obligatorio porque tenía una cita ya prevista con usted y mi jefe Tousaka Honoka me exigió usar un traje negro y demás – dijo el hombre sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar levemente a la directora – Ya sabe, tenía que hacer una buena primera impresión, pero ahora ya no importa mucho. Además me dicen que doy un poco de miedo cuando visto todo de negro, así que trato de evitarlo.

Ah… a mí no me asusto en lo absoluto, pero ahora si estoy un poco asustada–

Me disculpo por mi repentino cabio de actitud, pero ahora no vengo por razones de trabajo ni nada por el estilo o tal vez si pero no tenemos que ser tan formales –

Creo que tiene razón –

Y además…. – dirigiéndose a las chicas – Me gustaría que confiaran en mí, soy buena persona.

Una persona que dice que es buena persona por lo regular no es una buena persona – Maki seguía tratando de incomodar al hombre pero solo hizo que este la viera y sonriera.

Disculpe Takumi-san – Tsubasa se acercó y extendió su mano al hombre – Soy Kira Tsubasa, gusto en conocerlo

-…- El hombre estrecho la mano de la chica y sonrió – Un gusto, soy Takumi Ryu

¿Hace un momento hablaba del mismo Tousaka Honoka que vendrá aquí a la escuela y yo seré su tutora? –

Tú serás la encargada de Honoka-chan, que bien - El hombre rio – Les contare, pónganse cómodas. – El hombre se sentó sin invitación alguna hacién que las chicas se vieran unas a las otras preguntándose si era buena confiar en ese hombre y la directora seguía asimilando el hecho que ese hombre sea el mismo de ayer - Cuando encontré a los chicos frente a mi oficina y digo que los encontré porque fui yo quien se llevó la grata sorpresa de encontrar a cinco niños en pañales hace 15 años, me asusté mucho y no sabía qué hacer. Nozomi-chan y Niko-chan eran los mayores tenían 3 años de edad, de ahí le seguía Honoka-chan y Kotori-chan con 2 años y por último el pequeño Rin-chan de 1 año. De pequeños eran muy tiernos, ya cuando crecieron daban ganas de regresarlos a donde los había encontrado pero… así son los hijos. – El hombre suspiro – Siempre me pregunte la razón por la cual una madre podría abandonar a sus pequeños. Pero ahora ya no importa. Primero claro metí a los niños dentro de mi oficina, eran muy pequeños y temí que se fueran a enfermar, así que me volví un poco paranoico durante un tiempo por culpa de esos chiquillos. Al primero que llame fue a mi jefe. En ese tiempo yo tenía unos 22 años y apenas comenzaba a trabajar con el capitán Tousaka. Él me dijo que me ayudaría y que entre nosotros crearíamos un buen ambiente para los chicos.

Nozomi-chan fue era el único que hablaba en ese entonces – continúo el hombre relatando – Él fue el que me dijo los nombres de los otros niños. Niko-chan no hablo hasta los 7 años, lo llevamos con un especialista y nos dijo que todo está bien con él, que tal vez su problema era más mental que físico y nos dijo que tuviéramos paciencia, ya saben lo que dicen: el tiempo lo cura todo. Y así fue, Niko cumplió los 7 años y dijo sus primeras palabras. – El pelinegro respiro y siguió – Después está el pequeño Kotori-chan, su pelo nos sorprendió a todos al igual que sus ojos. Siempre fue un chico amable e inteligente y muy tierno. También le gusta dibujar, es todo un artista. Y ahora está el famoso Capitán Tousaka Honoka, ese niño es todo un prodigio. Es el miembro más joven de los cascos azules que es líder de su propia escuadra, no sabría cómo describírselos… Él es una de esas personas que tienes que conocerlas personalmente para saber lo asombrosos y grandes que son, y también estaba el pequeño problema que fue el único al que Nozomi no llamo por un nombre, y no podíamos dejarlo sin un hombre así que mi jefe lo llamo igual que él. Mismo nombre y apellido, dijo que quería dejar un legado para el futuro y eligió a Honoka como sucesor. Y por último tenemos al gran Rin-chan, a pesar de ser el menor de todos es muy fuerte y muy rápido. También es muy simpático y alegre, igual que Honoka-chan. Todos tienen un gran corazón de hierro, y puedo asegurarles que son unos muy buenos chicos. ¿Preguntas?

Las chicas no sabían cómo reaccionar ante semejante historia, el hombre la contaba como si en vez de niños hubiera encontrado gatos o cachorros. Aunque suspiro un par de veces, gran parte de la historia la conto de sopetón. Solo movieron la cabeza rechazando su oferta de querer aclara dudas, pensaron que si tenía alguna pregunta preferirían preguntarla directamente a los jóvenes que pronto conocerían.

¿Qué me pueden decir de los chicos ahora? Ya están retrasados –

Por eso estoy aquí señora Directora, venia avisarle que mis tontos discípulos se han retrasado con la misión de ayer. Se suponía que llegarían hoy en la madrugada pero no llegaron y hasta ahora no tenemos ninguna comunicación con ellos –

¿Y eso es normal? –

No, no lo es. Posiblemente los hayan atrapado y asesinado –

¿Y eso no le preocupa? – pregunto asustada de la tranquilidad que mostraba el hombre

Hay una pequeña posibilidad que eso sea verdad, pero en realidad creo que están bien – dijo el hombre bostezando

¿Porque esta tan seguro de eso? – Pregunto Eli

Lo siento aquí – dijo el hombre golpeando en su lado izquierdo del pecho con su puño – Ellos están bien y volverán – sonó el teléfono del hombre - ¿Ya están afuera?... ¿Herido?... Enserio…. No me la creo…. ¿Los 2?... – el hombre rio – Voy para allá, esperen.

El hombre se levantó y sin decir nada salió de la oficina.

Dijo herido –

Tranquila Umi, no te vayas a desmayar –

Oye Tsubasa – susurro Maki

¿Que? –

Te apuesto un helado a que Umi se desmaya dentro de los próximos 15 minutos –

Trato – Y ambas chicas estrecharon sus manos

* * *

 **EL DIA ANTERIOR**

 **LA HUIDA**

 **PoV Nozomi**

¡Pero písale Kotori! - le di unos golpes al peligris en la espalda

Cálmate. ¡Y no me golpees que me voy chueco! - recibí como respuesta

¿¡Que me calme!? – Grite y por lo regular no soy tan dramático pero es divertido ver a Kotori perder la paciencia - Yo soy el que se encuentra sentado atrás

¿¡Y eso que!? – me grito

¡Las balas me están pasando a centímetros de la cabeza y también acabo de ver a un correcaminos pasarnos! - gruñí y volví a golpear a Kotori

Aaaa... Los correcaminos son rápidos –

Eso es en lo que piensas. ¡Acelera Kotori! –

10 MINUTOS ANTES

Ok. Les contare. Después de decirle a Kotori mi brillante plan, pasaron 10 minutos y las llantas empezaban a rechinar por todo el edificio polvoriento. Me asome y mire a Kotori que daba giraba como loco con la maquina esa por todo lados, el polvo empezaba a calar en los ojos y mis nariz empezaba a congestionarse de tanta tierra que respiraba. Y la visibilidad para los malos empezaba a cubrirse, una oportunidad para nosotros de salir vivos.

Rin-chan - llame al peli naranja que estaba del otro lado de mi cubriéndose la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo - Sube con Kotori

¿Y tú que harás? - me pregunto

Mmm... – pensé durante un momento ¿Que hare? - Colocare la última bomba, hare una salida como de película tipo James Bond y después de mi gran éxito iré y fastidiare un poco a Niko-chii , hablare con mi querido Capitán, unos videojuego contigo y ya para terminar iré a con Kotori para molestarlo un poco.

¡Videojuegos! Me gusta la idea –

Si, así que rápido sube a la moto para así poner mi bien planeado plan en acción – Sonreí levantando mi pulgar

Rin rápidamente en una oportunidad cuando Kotori paso cerca de nosotros, se aventó y cayo por suerte justo en la parrilla trasera, quiero pensar positivamente y que los espíritus me apoyen al 110% para que al momento de ser mi turno tenga la misma suerte que Rin para caer en ese mismo lugar. Me conformo con que no duela.

Rápido coloque la bomba y voltee a ver a Kotori, casi suelto una carcajada pero tape mi boca con ambas manos. Kotori seguía dando de vueltas sin parar y Rin-chan levantaba las manos como si fuera montaña rusa, creo que olvidaron que un montón de francotiradores nos observan y esperan la más mínima oportunidad para matarnos. Pero a quien le importa eso cuando te puedes divertir.

¡Ya voy! - grite - A la 1, a la las…. 3 - brinque y caí con medio cuerpo en la moto y medio cuerpo en el aire – Kotori. ¡Vámonos!

10 MINUTOS DESPUES.

¡Un correcaminos nos acaba de pasar! – Volví a golpear a Kotori

¿¡Donde!? ¿¡Donde!? –

Rin-chan solo es para poner un poco de presión en Kotori. En este desierto ni cactus crecen -

No necesito tu presión para hacer mi trabajo, gracias de igual manera –

De nada. – Sonrió el peli morado – Pero ahora siento que me olvido de algo

Oye Nozomi-chan, creo que ya puedes explotar las bombas - me sugirió Rin-chan

¡La Bomba! - grite y rápido saque el control de la mochila, mire el edificio y apreté el botón.

Las bombas explotaron tal y como lo planeado, el edificio empezó a balancearse y poco después cayó. ¡Muy bien! festeje para mí, la misión estaba cumplida. Ahora que ese edificio estaba en ruinas ya no podrán los rebeldes usarlo como base, un punto bueno para nuestro equipo ahora solo queda salir de aquí ilesos o al menos que los demás chicos salgan ilesos de esta situación.

* * *

 **LA HUIDA 2**

 **PoV Honoka**

Estoy bien, suéltame Niko-chan - trate de quitarme de encima al pelinegro pero fue imposible

Calme Capitán, si no limpio esa herida ahorita después se infectara y será mucho peor - me regaño

Cuando estábamos aquí cubriendo la montaña un pequeño grupo de 5 rebeldes nos atacaron, sabían pelear muy bien así que las armas contra ellos no sirvieron. Vencí fácilment Niko seguía peleando con los otros 2 dejando uno más para mí.

Me puse en guardia al igual que el otro sujeto lo ataque un par de veces pero este mono que se movía como renacuajo me esquivo, me lance sobre él y lo tumbe, lo golpee en el rostro hasta que sangro, me puse de pie y saque mi pistola, apunte a su pecho y dispare. Un grito de Niko me saco de mi nube y fue cuando mire mi abdomen, una navaja enterrada en mi musculo recto, arriba de mi ombligo.

Rayos - exclame, mire la navaja y la tome con ambos manos – Esto me dolerá hasta el alma

Capitán, será mejor que no haga eso, en estos casos es mejor dejar la navaja ahí no quiero que se desangre – Gran apoyo de mi compañero

Tranquilo Niko-chan, aquí solo es carne y musculo - trate de tranquilizarlo

-…- Nuevamente tome la navaja y respire. Me gustaría estar mordiendo algo – ¡Aaaaaah! - saque la navaja y la tire lejos de mí, no quería ni ver esa cosa del demonio cerca de mi otra vez y justo en ese momento Kotori llego junto con Rin y Nozomi, que alegría que hallamos cumplido la misión y me siento completamente aliviado de ver que mis amigos llegaron a salvo o al menos eso esperaba, parece que no fui el único herido, vi que la chaqueta de Nozomi empezaba a teñirse de negro justo en su espalda baja.

Toujo-san – rápido me acerque a él y lo sostuve del brazo al ver que se tambaleaba al caminar - ¿Que paso?

Nada, Capitán - me respondió – La misión fue todo un éxito.

No puedes responder así cuando caminas como borracho – mire a los chicos y vi que estaban sorprendidos, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta que Nozomi estaba herido

Solo me alcanzo una bala de un estúpido francotirador. Aunque espero que haya sido un tirador al nivel de Niko, mi orgullo caería al suelo si me entero que fue un tonto el que me dio – Trato de sonar normal

Nozomi-chan lo siento fue mi culpa – Kotori temblaba un poco de sus manos y no me gustaba la cara que tenia

Capitán no sea imprudente, usted también está herido. ¿Recuerda? – Volví a recibir un regaño de Niki-chan – Kotori-chan ayudara a Nozomi, tú no hagas ningún esfuerzo, los dos no hagan ningún esfuerzo. ¡Escucharon par de tontos! –

-…- Kotori se acercó e hizo que Nozomi se recargara sobre el

No fue tu culpa Kotori-chan – Escuche susurrar a Nozomi mientras peleaba por mantenerse consiente.

Ni se te ocurra cerrar los ojos Toujo-san, si lo haces me comeré todos tus postres por un año –

-…- Me sostuvo la mirada y me sonrió y yo le sonreí. Realmente somos unos idiotas, mira que dejarnos herir por esos rebeldes de segunda era toda una idiotez.

Ráfagas de viento y la arena volando a mis ojos me avisaron que el helicóptero ya había llegado. Con dificultad levante la vista y mire como subían a Nozomi en una camilla y preparaban otra para mí. Niko y Rin cargaban con gran parte de mi peso mientras me recostaban en la otra camilla y me acomodaban a lado de Nozomi.

Despego el enorme vehículo volador y lo único que hice fue mirar a mi costado donde alcance ver el enorme mar de arena y a lo lejos el horizonte que empezaba a teñirse de atardecer. Y era probable que hubiera sido más hermoso si no sintiera que el abdomen me quemaba. Ya había hecho garras mi uniforme y estaban poniéndome un líquido que hacía que ardiera como si hubiera metido la mano a una llama viva. En este caso era parte de mi abdomen el que estaba en esa llama.

Mire a Nozomi que estaba boca abajo y ya habían cortado su ropa para empezar a curar la herida y sacar la bala de su costado. Aún tenía los ojos abiertos y me miraba, de vez en cuando hacia un gesto de dolor pero no gritaba, y si el no iba a gritar. Tampoco yo.

Ambos sonreímos desganados y adoloridos.

De que se ríen imbéciles – ese era Niko que estaba sentado detrás de mi cabeza y tenía los brazos cruzados. No parecía muy contento al igual que Kotori y Rin. Estaban preocupados y enojados al mismo tiempo porque los hicimos preocupar. Si estuviera en su lugar, estaría igual que ellos.

* * *

 **ESCUELA OTONATIZAKA**

 **8:45 AM OFICINA DE LA DIRECTORA**

¡Nozomi! - se escuchaba en el pasillo

No me molestes enano –

A quien le dices enano, idiota agujerado. Te recuerdo que acabas de tener una operación sin anestesia en un helicóptero. – se escuchaba más cerca los gritos

Cállate, me veo más rudo - se escuchó como respuesta – Y no tienes que recordármelo cada vez que doy un paso

Cada vez se escuchaban más cerca los pasos fuera de la oficina de la directora, y cada paso que se escuchaba levantaba más la curiosidad y algo de nerviosismo en las chicas.

¿¡Rudo!? Se te va a salir el aire, nada de movimientos bruscos, eso dijo el doctor –

También dijo que tenía que comer algo para recuperar fuerzas –

Esta no es hora de comer, ya pareces Honoka diciendo eso –

Por dios, eso es verdad. Pero no es mi culpa, no hemos comido en todo el camino para acá –

Solo son 8 horas –

¡8 horas! Eso es mucho –

¿De qué te quejas? Hemos durado más tiempo sin comer y ni Honoka dice "Pio" -

Pero tú no perdiste un litro de sangre en un helicóptero y tampoco te sacaron una bala que medía 5 cm –

Tú mismo dijiste que no había pasado nada, es tu culpa por no decir antes que traías ese bicho ahí dentro –

Pensé que estabas preocupado –

¿Quién soy? ¿Tu madre? –

Eres malo Nico-chii –

Parece que aquí es la oficina que Takumi dijo, anda abre –

-… - Nozomi giro lentamente el picaporte y abrió la puerta lentamente – Lamento la tardanza - dijo el chico dejando la puerta abierta para que pasara su acompañante

Lamento la tardanza - el pelinegro hablo chocando con la espalda del mayor.

¡Auch! – Se quejó – Niko-chii no se suponía que nada de movimientos bruscos, duele.

Tú fuiste el que se quedó parado de repente - se defendió Niko

Bienvenidos, soy la directora de esta escuela – Niko y Nozomi miraron a la mujer de cabellos grises.

Hola – saludo Nozomi – Soy Toujou Nozomi

Hola – Hablo Niko un poco nervioso – Soy…

Yazawa Nico - interrumpió la pelirroja - lose, mucho gusto soy...

-…- El pelinegro entro en pánico - Son espías Nozomi, huyamos - el pelinegro trato de salir corriendo pero una mano lo jalo de regreso

Cálmate enano y observa bien, tienen documentos en esas carpetas de ahí, te apuesto la cena que ahí tienen nuestros papeles –

No apostare contra ti – refunfuño Niko

Eres observador Toujo-san - el nombrado miro a la chica que le habla, por un momento se quedó paralizado en sus ojos azules y después miro su hermoso cabello rubio - soy Ayase Eli - extendió su mano

-…- Nozomi la observo durante un segundo y con algo de desconfianza estrecho su mano - mucho gusto Eli-chan?

La rubia se sonrojo un poco y separo su mano rápidamente. Nozomi miro a las demás chicas y a todas les extendió la mano, las chicas un poco nerviosas regresaron el saludo pronunciando un pequeño "Hola".

Yo soy el mejor... - la presentación del pelinegro fue callada por la mano de Rin en su espalda

Llegue -

Oye tú, me vas a sacar un pulmón - se quejó Niko encarando a Rin

Eee... pero ni te pegue tan fuerte - sonrió el peli naranja con una cara de inocencia

Eres un... –

Soy Hoshizora Rin - se inclinó el joven muy formal al ver a las chicas frente a el

Oye Rin - se escuchó detrás del recién llegado

Hola Kotori-chan, encontré la dirección - sonrió

Ya me di cuenta - Kotori miro a sus compañeros y luego paso su mirada por las chicas deteniéndose en una peli azul especialmente, no dudo en presentarse - Soy Minami Kotori, es un placer conocerlas

Nosotras somos... - otra interrupción

Kotori-chan! – Grito Honoka entrando a la oficina - Por fin los encontré chicos - sonrió Honoka y los abrazo quejándose en el acto

Honoka, recuerda que no estamos para abrazos – hablo Nozomi acercándose al menor - No hagas cosas sin sentido

Que parte de "iremos todos juntos para presentarlos correctamente", no entendieron –

Takumi-san, ¿es usted? –

Soy yo Honoka –

No se supone que tenía que venir de traje, ya sabe. Eso de la imagen es muy importante para la organización – Pensó Honoka en su padre que repetía eso sin parar cada vez que les daba un sermón.

Es mi día libre –

Entiendo – dijo Nozomi mirando al hombre – Gracias por venir a acompañarnos

No hay problema. Ahora, señora directora son todos suyos – Expreso el hombre.

Bien. Ustedes jóvenes, a partir de hoy serán estudiantes de mi escuela, estas chicas - señalo a su costado - les ayudaran en todo lo que necesiten, si tiene alguna duda hágansela saber. A cada uno se le asignó una ayudante y ahora las presentare.

Hoshizora-san por favor de un paso al frente – Rin miro a los chicos y obedeció – Ella es Koizumi Hanayo, está en tu clase y te ayudara a estudiar, los exámenes se acercan.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron, Rin fue el primero en romper el silencio

Estoy a tu cuidado, Hanayo-chan? – dijo sin estar seguro de cómo llamarla y poniendo una sonrisa

-…- un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Hanayo al oír la confianza con que le hablaba ese desconocido, por ahora - Llevémonos Hoshizora-kun

Llámame Rin –

Mmm... entonces, Rin-kun? -

Sí, mucho mejor –

Hanayo-chan, lleva a Rin-kun a su salón de clases – apresuro la directora – Las clases ya empezaron

Si, vamos Rin-kun -

Adiós Kotori-chan, Adiós Niko-chan, Adiós Nozomi-chan, Adiós Capi… digo Honoka-chan - se despidió Rin

No es necesario que te despidas tanto Rin-chan, nos veremos al rato - dijo el pelinegro

Ok, nos vemos - recibió como respuesta.

Muy bien siguiente, Minami Kotori – el nombrado levanto la mano– Tu estarás con Sonoda Umi, una de las mejores estudiantes.

-…- El peligris miro a Umi e hizo una pequeña inclinación - Mucho gusto Sonoda-san, espero que seamos amigos

Ehm... si... igualmente Minami-kun - se inclinó la peli azul - démonos prisa, las clases ya empezaron

Si. Nos vemos chicos - se despidió saliendo detrás de la joven

Siguiente, Kousaka Honoka – lo llamo – Kousaka-san – volvió a llamar

Discúlpeme directora, pero mi amigo es algo despistado - hablo Nozomi acercándose a un Kousaka-san que estaba recargado en la pared dormitando

Capitán – Lo llamo –Despierta Honoka – y no respondía – Honoka-chan es hora de la comida - susurro a su oído

Waa! , quiero un pan - grito sobresaltado el chico de ojos azules

Por favor Kousaka-san acompañe a la señorita Kira Tsubasa a su salón de clases –

Vamos, Kousaka-san - se acercó la joven

Entonces... ¿no hay pan? - el comentario hizo reír a la ojiverde

Ahora no, rápido vamos- lo tomo del brazo y antes de que se lo llevara Niko la detuvo

Espera, Tsubasa-san –

¿Qué sucede Yazawa? –

Solo ten cuidado con Honoka, está herido y no puede moverse de manera tan… -

Entiendo – dijo Tsubasa sonriéndole

Debemos apurarnos Kousaka-san –

Lo sé. Niko-chan, estaré bien. Nos veremos en un rato – Y Honoka salio corriendo de manera cuidadosa siguiendo a Tsubasa

Yazawa Nico – Llamo la directora

¿Si? – contesto

¿Esa chiquilla? - reclamo Niko

A quien le dices chiquilla, enano - se defendió la pelirroja

A quien le dices enano, niña -

Al único que esta aquí que mide menos del 1.65 –

-…- sin poder defender de ese ataque, simplemente la miro con un gesto

Rápido, te enseñare tu salón y me iré al mío – empezó a caminar hacia afuera y al ver que no la seguía – Rápido, tengo cosas que hacer.

Chiquilla presumida – Dijo Niko para después seguirla

Y por último... ¿es necesario que los presente? - miro a la rubia y después al peli morado

No se preocupe, ya nos vamos.– Dijo la rubia saliendo de la oficina

Enserio, ¿así como así? - pregunto el chico caminando tras de ella

Si. Se supone que deberíamos estar en clase ya –

Ok Eli-chii –

-…- Un hermoso color rojo empezó a aparecer en las mejillas de Eli – démonos prisa.

* * *

 **Y QUI TERMINA EL CAPITULO 3. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. AGRADESCO A LOS QUE COMENTAN Y ESPERO QUE LO SIGAN HACIENDO.**

 **SALUDOS A TODOS**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

* * *

 **PoV Rin**

Sonó el timbre de fin de clases.

Las clases se pasaron muy lentas no podía evitar aburrirme y por ende recibí varias llamadas de atención por parte de los maestros, definitivamente esta es la peor misión que nos han dado...

En qué piensas, Rin-kun – mire hacia kayochin y vi que ya había guardado sus cosas y sujetaba su mochila

Pienso que esta misión ha comenzado con poca acción –

Bueno, creo que la acción a la que estás acostumbrado no se compara con la preparatoria – dijo Kayochin sonriéndome

Podrías tener razón – levante mis cosas y tome mi mochila, los dos salimos del salón y caminos hacia la salida

Sus misiones son muy diferentes supongo –

Si, ya sabes tienen mucho movimiento,¡Pum! ¡Crash! ¡Cabum! – Moví mis brazos acompañando los efectos – había veces que no comíamos en un día entero y Honoka-chan terminaba de muy mal humor por eso – dije con una sonrisa nostálgica

Je je, sí que suena diferente – kayochin río – ¿Honoka de mal humor? Parecía buena persona

Sin darme cuenta me quede viendo a la sonrisa de Kayochin ignorando su comentario, Kayochin era una chica risueña que sonreía casi todo el tiempo y no podía evitar pensar en lo bonita que se veía cuando reía. Sé que la acabo de conocer hace unas horas pero siento que la conozco de toda mi vida.

Rin-kun... Rin-kun... ¿sucede algo? – Parpadee varias veces para entender lo que sucedía y no me di cuenta que aún tenía mi mirada en Kayochin - ¿Estas bien? - di unos pasos hacia atrás y rasque un poco mi cabeza un poco nervioso

Si si, estoy bien solo que estaba pensando que te vez muy bien cuando sonríes –

El rostro de Kayochin se coloreo un poco de rojo y desvió su mirada. Un segundo después me di cuenta que mi comentario había sido la causa

Kayochin… Siento lo sincero que puedo llegar a hacer – La tome del hombro y busque su cara

Nyaaa! - Grito y la solté

¿Estas bien Kayochin? – Pregunte un poco asustado

Si estoy bien - Por fin respondió pero aún seguía sin mirarme

Pero... -

Es que... me tomaron por sorpresa tus palabras -

Lo siento, siempre digo lo que pienso y siento. Mentir no es lo mío – sonreí orgulloso, ya que eso me hacía recordar que en la organización recibía muchos halagos por mi honestidad – Hasta me dieron una medalla por eso

¿Por eso dan medallas? –

La verdad no creo. Pero me la dieron cuando era más joven, decían que los niños suelen mentir mucho para obtener lo que quieren y que yo fui una gran excepción. Un día de mi cumpleaños me regalaron esta pequeña medalla – Saque de entre mi camisa un pequeño collar de oro y plata con un circulo que tenía mi nombre inscrito en el "RIN" y por detrás decía "LA VERDAD".

Kayochin se acercó a mí y curioso mi collar. Leyó mi nombre y la inscripción detrás en voz alta. Aunque ella no se diera cuenta, tenía su cuerpo un poco inclinado a mi pecho y podía sentir su calor. Mi cuerpo empezaba a sudar y por un momento deje de respirar.

Es hermosa –

-…- La mire con una sonrisa nerviosa – Te acompaño a tu casa

¿¡Que!?... P... Pero, ¿¡Porque!? – Como un switch la risueña Kayochin volvió a sonrojarse y a tartamudear.

Aaaa... Mmm... – solté un suspiro y me coloque detrás de ella, tome sus hombros y la empecé a empujar suavemente obligándola a caminar. – No voy a dejar que te vayas sola

Oye... E... Espera - Por alguna razón pienso que sigue como un tomate aunque no la pueda ver

No, está oscureciendo vamos camina -

Ya... No me tienes que empujar -

-…- Después de unos minutos accedió y empezó a caminar, una sonrisa escapo de mi rostro y me coloque a su lado – ¿Vez? No era muy difícil

¿No tenías que haber esperado a los demás? – me pregunto

Mmm... Nop – le conteste colocando mis manos detrás de mi cabeza – Takumi-san nos dijo que la directora nos había asignado una estudiante para que nos ayudara con las clases y la verdad pensé que sería un estudiante malo y mala onda pero…

Suspire sin darme cuenta y mire a Kayochin

¿Pero? –

Resulto que eras tú. Y quiero estar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo –

-…- Kayochin volvió a sonrojarse pero esta vez seguía mirándome

A mí también me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo –

Bien. Hare que eso ocurra –

Me esforzaré –

Estoy a tu cuidado Kayochin. Llevémonos bien. –

Igualmente Rin-chan, espero lo mismo. –

Una cosa más – Pregunte

¿Qué cosa?

¿Porque NYA? - me puse frente de Kayochin y acerque mi rostro al suyo, lo cual como imagine hizo que se pusiera colorada nuevamente

¿Nya?... Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió - me respondió dando un paso hacia atrás

Así que Nya... Mmm... Me gusta - me aparte de ella y tome aire - ¡Nya!

Eee... ¿Rin-kun? -

Lo diré cada vez que hable Nya -

* * *

 **PoV Honoka**

 _ **Yo Honoka soy el mejor guerrero catador que pudo haber existido –**_

 _ **Ya lo veremos –**_ **me** _ **reto el hombre – No podrás contra mi gran arma secreta que en 5 minutos estará lista**_

 _ **El hombre entro a la cocina y 5 minutos después volvió a salir y detrás de él un delicioso aroma**_

 _ **¡No es posible! – Me pare de golpe – ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?**_

 _ **JAJAJA este es el Taiyaki más grande de todo el mundo – me grito**_

 _ **-…- Me quede completamente mudo, y vi como sacaban en una mesa con rueditas el enorme pastelillo y de solo imaginar de que estaría relleno se me hacía agua la boca - Eres un tramposo viejo al retarme con una comida que mide más de 10 metros de diámetro es una muy sucia jugada**_

 _ **Amaba la comida y más los pastelillos pero esto era una locura, no puede ser verdad esto tiene que ser un sueño, un sueño, un sueño. Pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que lo sea, quiero aventurarme a ese mundo desconocido que tengo frente a mí en forma de pescadito.**_

 _ **¿Quieres saber de qué esta relleno? –**_

 _ **¡Maldición! Por qué tuve que haber nacido como amante de la comida**_

 _ **Dilo viejo, o yo lo descubriré, ¡Elije! – Lo mire a los ojos y solo vi burla, ese viejo se burlaba de mí, al verme ahí tan indefenso frente al enorme pastelillo con forma de pescado**_

 _ **JAJAJA Ese Taiyaki esta relleno de... –**_

 _ **¿De? –**_

 _ **¡DESPIERTA! – Grito**_

 _ **¿Despierta? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunte confundido**_

Kousaka-san – sentí que me movía – Kousaka-san

Abrí un poco mis ojos y mire mí alrededor, ¿¡Donde estoy!? , me pare de golpe empujando a alguien.

-…- Mire a la causante de mi triste levantamiento, estaba alejada unos 2 pasos de mi mirándome con una sonrisa como la del viejito de mi sueño. Tsubasa-san se burlaba de mí.

Kousaka-san – recorto la distancia quedando frente a mí

¿Qué sucede Tsubasa-san? – Talle mis ojos

Ya terminaron las clases –

¿¡Tan rápido!? – Pregunte sorprendido. Creo que me gusta la escuela, las horas aquí se pasan volando pensé y me levante de mi asiento tomando mi mochila

Para ti lo fue Kousaka-san, la mitad del tiempo te quedaste dormido – me respondió, pero más como reclamo sonó muy divertida

Jeje... Lamento en haberte empujado al levantarme – me disculpe

No te preocupes, supongo que estabas en un buen sueño –

-…- Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y algo de vergüenza – Si, era un muy buen sueño

Si, se notó. – Esa chica se rio de mí y después empezó a caminar hacia la salida del salón, yo la seguí.

Llámame Honoka, no me llames Kousaka-san – Me coloque frente a ella evitando que pasara – Si me llamas Kousaka-san me harás sentir como un anciano.

Vi que sus mejillas empezaban a cambiar un poco de color, empezaban a parecer fresas... Las fresas me gustan.

Está bien... Honoka – Ahora sus mejillas realmente eran unas fresas enormes

Bien – sonreí – Yo te llamare Tsubasa-chan

Empecé a caminar a la salida y después de unos pasos sentí que no me seguía, volteé y la mire de pie viéndome, ¿Habré dicho algo malo?

-…- seguía sin moverse

¿Tsubasa-chan? – La llame, ella me miro y sonrió

Lo siento – corrió y se colocó a mi lado - Me tengo que ir Honoka, nos vemos mañana

Cuando estaba a punto de irse, rápido la tome de la mano.

Espera, te acompaño –

N-No es necesario Honoka – Otra vez las fresas aparecían

Tal vez no, pero quiero hacerlo – la mire seriamente, sentí un pequeño tirón en mi mano

Está bien, pero… ¿podrías regresarme mi mano? – Cuando dijo eso mire mi mano que aun sostenía la de ella eso hizo que mi cuerpo temblara

L-Lo siento, solo que tenía que detenerte – me excuse girando mi rostro

No te preocupes – me contesto – ¿Nos vamos?

-…- La volví a mirar y sonreí al ver que ella también lo hacía – Si vámonos y otra cosa más...

-…- Ella me miro con un poco de confusión – ¿Que sucede?

-…- Di un paso hacia atrás y me incline – Soy el Capitán de los cascos azules Honoka Kousaka y a partir de hoy estaré a tu cuidado. Un placer conocerte, pero como ya dije le pido que me llame Honoka

La cara que puso después de mi genial presentación es inexplicable.

* * *

 **Pov Kotori**

Terminaron las clases y rápido guarde mis cosas, es una experiencia nueva esto de la escuela pero aun así creo que no me perdí de mucho. Muchas cosas ya las sé, estudiaba un poco cada vez que teníamos tiempo en una misión, siempre cargaba conmigo un libro.

Mire a Sonoda-san o más bien Umi-chan, creo que es ridículo que en mis pensamientos la llame por su apellido, después de todo ella no lo escuchara así que no hay problema.

Minami-san –

Le preguntare si puedo llamarla por su nombre cuando termine lo que está haciendo.

Minami-san – Volví a escuchar, rápido deje mis pensamientos y vi que Umi-chan me miraba desde su asiento un poco nerviosa – ¿Estas bien?

¡Rayos!, me perdí en mis pensamientos mientras la observaba, espero que no piense que soy un pervertido o algo peor.

N-No… digo S-Si, sí, estoy bien. Solo que me quede pensando en algo – le conteste, sentí una gota de sudor recorrer mi mejilla y algo de nervios - ¿Nos vamos?

Yo todavía no me voy – me respondió, cosa que me sorprendió mucho

Eeee... ¿Porque? – pregunte curioso

Me quedare a practicar en el club de arquería –

Eres arquera, eso es genial. ¿Puedo ir también? - pregunte algo emocionado

-…- Nuevamente vi cómo se ponía nerviosa - ¿Te gu-gusta la arquería?

Jamás he lanzado una flecha pero tengo experiencias en otras cosas – le sonreí amable – Pero quisiera conocer un poco

Bien, vamos – Rápido me puse de pie y la seguí al club de arquería.

¿Puedo unirme a un club como este? –

Claro, puedes unirte a cualquier club. Hay de deportes, música, culturales y también hay un club de alpacas

¿Alpacas? Ahora entiendo por qué el jefe nos mandó aquí, tal vez quiere que aprendamos todo ese tipo de cosas – sonreí y pronto llegamos al campo de tiro de arco.

Iré a cambiarme, espérame aquí –

Umi fue a los vestidores y yo sin saber qué hacer, me acerque a mirar los arcos. Eran 7 en total, cada uno tenía un pequeño adorno distinto. Creo que así es como identifican cada quien su arco. Uno me llamo la atención, estaba en el centro, su lado. Tenía una franja color azul y tenía una pequeña ola dibuja. Sonreí por el infantil dibujo, se veía muy tierno.

Deje los arcos y camine a unas sillas. Me acomode en una y espere a que Umi saliera.

Cuando salió tenía puesto su uniforme de arquera. La verdad no sé cómo se le llame, luego lo investigare. Umi se acercó a los arcos y sorpresivamente tomo el de la franja azul. Ese es su arco pensé emocionado y me quede allí embobado con sus movimientos.

Era la quinta flecha que se clavaba justo en el centro del blanco, su comportamiento es muy diferente cuando está entrenando justo como Honoka al estar en una misión.

Cuando se detuvo para tomar un respiro me acerque a ella.

Tienes una buena puntería – comente y tome el arco – un buen control y una increíble certeza

Dijiste que no sabías nada del tiro con arco –

Jamás he disparado una flecha. Pero me controlo bien, me han dicho que tengo una buena certeza, puntería y también soy más fuerte de lo que aparento. ¿Eso cuenta? –

Bueno, pues fuiste entrenado como un soldado. Creo que es normal que tengas todas esas cualidades – Sonreí ante el comentario

¿Eso fue un cumplido? –

N-no t-te con-confundas – Su tartamudeo hizo que la mirara, Umi-chan estaba colorada.

Tranquila, estoy bromeando –

N-no fue gracioso –

Tranquila. Entiendo a lo que te refieres – dije mientras tensaba la cuerda del arco.

¿Quieres intentar? – Umi me ofreció una flecha y me dio un resumen de como colocarla en el arco. Hice todo lo que me dijo y me concentre, pero cuando solté la cuerda la flecha cayo directo al suelo. Me sentí un poco decepcionado y suspire.

Supongo que la arquería no es lo mío – dije un poco deprimido

Eso me sucedió con la primera flecha que trate de lanzar – sorprendentemente Umi había palmeado mi espalda – Nadie lo logra a la primera, necesitas más práctica.

Creo que lo intentare, pero ¿te puedo mostrar algo? –

¿Qué vas a hacer Minami-san? – me pregunto

Tal vez con la arquería no soy muy bueno, pero… -

Saque de mi tobillo un chuchillo táctico Aitor Crow Negro, mi favorito. Y observe el blanco donde había un par de flechas, respire y cerré mis ojos durante un momento y los abrí coordinándolos con mi mano, acomode mi postura para estar cómodo y con fuerza lo lance haciendo que el cuchillo viajara sin girar y quedara en el mínimo espacio entre esas dos flechas.

Una enorme satisfacción recorrió mi cuerpo, hacía ya tiempo que no lanzaba un cuchillo con eso de que me encargo de la mecánica del equipo y pocas veces se me daba la oportunidad de atacar.

Busque con la mirada a Umi-chan. Tenía la mirada en el blanco con la boca un poco abierta. ¿Logre sorprenderla?

¿Pero cómo…? – Dejo la pregunta sin terminar

Soy un experto lanzador de cuchillos – dije orgulloso

¿Traías un cuchillo en el zapato? –

Siempre cargo con uno, es normal supongo –

¡Eso no es normal! – Umi se acercó a mí un poco molesta – No vuelvas a traer un cuchillo en el zapato, si alguien más te ve se asustara y nos meteremos en un gran lio, ¿entendiste?

Yo… si, entendí – sonreí un poco nervioso. Umi se había enojado con migo y me había regañado. Realmente Umi enojada era para tenerle miedo.

L-Lo siento es que no soy muy bueno con las armas de fuego, jamás tuve aptitudes para usarlas y la persona que me crio, mi Papa, me enseño que con las pistolas no es el único modo de pelear - hice una pequeña pausa y la observe. Ya no estaba molesta y me miraba con atención – Como estaremos juntos mucho tiempo, ¿te parece si luego platicamos?. Mientras te acompañare a tu casa.

¿Camino a casa? – pregunto confundida

Si, te acompañare a tu casa - Le sonreí

¿¡Eh!? - me grito alejándose

Bueno, ¿algún problema? – pregunte, pero sin yo pensarlo, Umi había tomado su arco ya con una flecha acomodada me apuntaba - ¿Sonoda-san?

Sin Umi mostrar señales de querer bajar el arma, empecé a retroceder con un poco de temor.

¡Pervertido! – me grito

¡Yo no soy un pervertido! – le respondí rojo de la vergüenza

Si lo eres, ahora. – su rostro dio un giro de 180 grados, ya no tenía la cara curiosa y atenta de hace un momento ahora tenía una mirada fría y creo que estaba enojada – Apártate, tomare mis cosas y me iré completamente sola

-…- Su amenaza me sorprendió – P- Pero...

Nada de peros, si no quieres tener una flecha clavada en tu cuerpo ni se te ocurra acercarte – ¿Cómo era posible que un rostro tan sereno pudiera dar tanto miedo?

Honestamente tengo miedo y mucho, ahora sus ojos brillaban de una manera muy peligrosa, jamás había sentido este temor desde que fui a mi primera incursión. En esos tiempos apenas empezaba y era un chiquillo, ahora viene esta chica y me amenaza con su arco y siento miedo de no poder acercarme a ella.

Creo que te equivocas – trate de explicar – No soy un pervertido ni nada por el estilo, solo que antes de llegar aquí Takumi-san nos dijo que la directora se había tomado la molestia de ayudarnos, nos contó sobre ustedes y pensé que podía agradecerte de esta forma, ya que no se me ocurre algo mejor y así me puede ayudar con esto de la escuela.

¿Agradecimiento? - pregunto un poco extrañada por todo lo que le dije

Si, de verdad agradezco todo lo que haces –

Umi bajo completamente el arco y yo volví a respirar-

Hay otras maneras de agradecer, tal vez diciendo "gracias" solamente. No tienes que acompañarme –

Tal vez tengas razón pero quiero hacerlo, no conozco muchas formas de dar las gracias pero esta me resulto adecuada -

¿Por cuánto tiempo? – me pregunto con una mirada se sospecha

El tiempo que yo esté aquí - Trate de no reírme por su cambio de actitud pero no pude evitarlo, solté una pequeña risa al ver su rostro rojo de la pena y un toque de sorpresa, ahora sí creo que me pase, porque hasta sentada termino.

-…- Me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado

No te preocupes, no seré una molestia – le sonreí, espero tranquilizarla – Si te molesta, solamente te seguiré sin que te des cuenta

Y dices que no eres un pervertido –

Oye – reclame divertido – No lo soy, solo busco la manera de que no te incomode

Prefiero saber que me acompañas, a andar preocupada por saber quién me sigue –

Sus palabras me tomaron totalmente desapercibido, la mire y vi como sus orejas al igual que su rostro estaba rojo, creo que se dio cuenta de que la miraba porque rápido se levantó, tomo sus cosas y camino hacia el vestidor.

Aquí te espero – grite. Pasaron 5 minutos, yo seguí sentado en el mismo lugar hasta que ella salió.

¿Nos vamos? – Note que no me miraba, solo pude sonreír ante ese gesto

Llámame Kotori, si no es mucha molestia - dije mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la salida – Yo te llamare Umi

Y más sin esperar respuesta camine hacia la salida, no necesitaba mucha imaginación para saber la expresión que en su rostro tenia, solo la conozco de horas y ya no quiero alejarme de ella.

* * *

 **Pov Niko**

Estas cosas de quebrados, ecuaciones lineales y cuadradas y de paso también hay cubicas y luego eso de menos por menos es más, es una completa locura. Apuesto que todo esto es de Universidad y no de preparatoria, creo que ahora me arrepiento un poco de no haber agarrado un libro en casi 1 año, me perdí de muchas cosas.

Y lo peor de todo es que tengo que pedirle ayuda a una niña que va en primer año, ¿¡Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí!? Yo no quiero estudiar, no lo necesito, Soy el francotirador más rápido y certero del mundo y para apuntar y disparar no necesito de ecuaciones.

Escuche el timbre del fin de clases y al maestro despedirse y desgraciadamente decir ^Los veo mañana^.

Me levante de mi asiento y al parecer soy el último en salir.

No entendí nada – hable para mi

"Sin cerebro" Eso fue lo que pensé de ti desde el momento en que te vi – mire hacia donde venía esa voz que para mí mala suerte reconocí

Sin cerebro tu abuela, mocosa – gruñí, ella estaba recargada en la pared fuera de mi salón

"Infantil" fue lo segundo que pensé y no creo que debas tratar así a la persona que te ayudara a estudiar – me miro como si ella fuera superior, le sostuve la mirada un momento. Suspire, rasque mi cabeza y me resigne. Si alguien podía ayudarme esa persona era ella.

L-Lo siento – me disculpe

¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto mirándome con un guiño

¡No lo volveré a repetir niña malcriada! – grite

Ja, bien. Mañana empezamos las sesiones de estudio después de la escuela, más te vale que vengas preparado niño engreído – y apareció una pequeña sonrisa que puedo apostar que contenía 100% de burla

Yo no soy un engreído – la mire – No sabes con quien estás hablando escuincla insolente

Si como no, eso de "escuela insolente" te hace sonar como todo un villano -

-…- Esta chica sí que era una cabeza hueca – ¡Oye tu Nishikino Maki, espera! – grite y corrí para alcanzarla

No me grites tonto – alego

Hay que delicada eres – le respondí

¿Que quieres? –

Te acompañare a tu casa – desvié la mirada algo nervioso, preguntándome cómo responderá la cabeza de flama

No lo harás –

-…- La mire y su rostro empezaba a ponerse como su cabello – No te estoy pidiendo permiso niña genio, así que vámonos

P-Pero... –

Nada de peros niña – su rostro seguía igual – Acaso eres un traficante de órganos y te da miedo que averigüe tu escondite – dije en broma

¡Auch! – me queje

Un golpe en mi cabeza me hizo volver a mirarla – ¡Que te pasa buscapleitos! – grite

Tú eres un idiota, ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso!? - me grito enojada

Solo estaba jugando – le respondí un poco más calmado al ver en su rostro un poco de miedo

¡Con la vida de las personas no se juega y de esa manera mucho menos! –

-…- La mire, un poco arrepentido – L-Lo lamento – rápido me incline

¿Qué haces? –

Dije algo que no debía, lo siento – dije porque de verdad me sentí mal

L-Levántate, Ya está bien –

-…- Lentamente me enderece y le sonreí – Igual te acompañare a tu casa

¡Mou! ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en eso? –

Simplemente agradezco, soy Yazawa Niko el mejor francotirador del mundo y como bonus extra soy todo un caballero - dije orgulloso

Señor francotirador, lo que dijiste antes no es de caballeros – me replico tomando un mechón de su cabello y empezando a jugar con él, mi orgullo cayó al suelo.

Llámame Niko –

Bien Niko, Vámonos -

Y ambos salimos de la escuela y yo como buen caballero que soy la acompañe a la puerta de su casa.

* * *

 **PoV Nozomi**

Esa chica rubia sí que es inteligente, cada vez que la maestra le pregunta algo ella responde siempre con mucha confianza de sí misma, ¡Genial! Tengo una buena competencia, tendré que esforzarme para estar a su altura.

Terminaron las clases y rápido me pare de mi asiento y me senté en la silla libre frente al banco de Erichi

Hola Eri-chan – la salude mientras acomodaba mi cabeza en mis brazos, otra vez ese sonrojo apareció

Detén eso, ¿si? – me dijo y empezó a guardar sus cosas

¿Detener qué? – le pregunte

Llamarme así –

¿Así como? ¿Eri-chan o Elichi ? – la mire inocente

De las dos formas – Se levantó y tomo su mochila aun con el sonrojo en su fina cara.

No me llames Toujo-san, dime Nozomi. Odio las formalidades y como respuesta mía, te llamare de una única forma –

Rápido salimos del salón y yo seguí sin tener una respuesta

Me tengo que ir – volteo y me miro – Nos vemos mañana No- Nozomi-kun

-…- Me quede mudo y ella rápido volvió a caminar lejos de mi

Su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules al momento de mencionar mi nombre... no los olvidare y aunque ella quiera alejarse de mí, yo no lo permitiré.

-… - Rápido corrí y la alcanza ya cuando pasaba el portón de la escuela. - ¡Espera!

-…- Ella se detuvo y me miro - Ahora qué, vete a casa

-…- Mire a Elichi con una sonrisa y corrí para alcanzarla, me puse frente a ella la mire directo a los ojos – Te voy a llevar hasta la puerta de tu casa, seré algo así como tu guapo guardaespaldas.

Creo que pensó que lo decía en modo de broma por que soltó una pequeña risa y palmeo mi hombro

Ya, enserio vete a casa debes descansar, mañana platicamos sobre la sesiones de estudio – Elichi me saco la vuelta y otra vez se apartaba de mí, creo que lo de guapo guardaespaldas no funciono.

Princesa Eli – ¡Brillante! Llame su atención al instante pero ahora tengo que actuar lo más serio posible frente a ella, nada de risas, nada de...

No lo pude evitar, una pequeña sonrisa junto con una muy pequeña risa escapo de mi rostro al momento que vi su rostro avergonzado, Elichi sí que es muy interesante quien diría que una chica tan seria como ella le diera pena que la trataran de manera tan formal.

¡N-no me llames a-así! – me grito sonrojada hasta las orejas, que linda vista tengo

Lo siento, en verdad. Pero quieras o no te acompañare a casa – dije más serio de lo que esperaba porque me miro como si yo fuera un bicho de tres cabezas.

¿Porque? – Y apareció la Elichi seria que conozco

No quiero estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti – le conteste, por alguna razón no quiero tener secretos con esa chica.

Normalmente les miento a muchas personas. En la ONU mentía mucho para divertirme y reírme un rato. Pero solo les mentía a la gente que yo sentía que tenía malas intenciones o que no confiaba en ella. En Elichi no puedo evitar confiar en ella, así que no es necesario que mienta. Nunca más mentiré si ella está conmigo.

¿Sientes que me debes algo por casualidad? – me pregunto

Al principio si sentía que te debía algo, pero ahora que te conozco, más que un deber es un querer. Quiero hacerlo y lo hare – le respondí sin apartar mis ojos de los de ella

Tengo curiosidad sobre ti Nozomi, ¿Crees poder ayudarme con eso? –

Si te cuento quien soy... Prometes no dejar de mirarme justo como lo estás haciendo ahora Elichi, es la primera vez que le contare mi vida a alguien y tengo miedo... miedo de contar mi pasado y me dolería mucho que después de conocerme ya no quieras saber más de mi... también tengo un enorme miedo a parecer un monstro por las cosas que he hecho. Hay muchas cosas que he hecho que a cualquier persona le parecerían inhumano, pero ¿sabes? , no me arrepiento de nada. – Confesé

Hablemos después, que te parece si primero nos acostumbramos el uno del otro – Su máscara fría desapareció y una calurosa y tierna sonrisa apareció – no te pido que te fuerces para contarme eso, si quiero conocerte pero démonos tiempo

-…- Le sonreí y suspire, por alguna extraña razón me sentí relajado sobre ese tema.

Estire mis brazos hacia arriba de mi cabeza, después afloje mi corbata y con mi mano saque de atrás de mi cuello una pequeña trenza que abarcaba solo unos 10 cm de mi nuca, deshice la pequeña trenza dejando suelto un pequeño mechón.

¿Una trencita? No me sorprendería que tuviera un tatuaje escondido por ahí – Pregunto Elichi sin un rastro de sorpresa y con una ceja alzada

Bueno, es que me dijeron que sería un poco raro si me presentaba con la directora con este pelo, así que mejor espere, pero al estar en clase y ver los peinados de los demás alumnos me di cuenta que no debía de ser un problema el traer un pequeño mechón y por el tatuaje, ¿te gustaría descubrirlo? – sonreí con picardía

Me reservo mi opinión – dijo Elichi volviendo a sonrojarse – Vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde

Elichi se acercó a mí y tomo el cuello de mi camisa, lo movió un poco para acomodarlo y arreglo mi corbata, me quede en sin aire al sentir su cercanía.

G-Gracias - susurre

Vámonos, vivo un poco lejos – Ella solo me sonrió y reanudo su marcha.

-…- Lo único que pude hacer fue poner cara de idiota y correr a su lado.

Todo estos descubrimientos que iba observando los guarde permanentemente en mi memoria, ahora creo tener una razón para despertar mañana y venir corriendo a la escuela. Ahora Elichi se había convertido en mi razón de abrir mis ojos a cada mañana, ahora estoy seguro que mis noches cambiaran y dejaran de ser una pesadilla para convertirse en un sueño, un sueño en el que Elichi será la protagonista.

El trayecto a su casa solo fueron risas y sonrojos por parte de ella y si mi vida a partir de hoy será así, cuenten conmigo para vivir por 100 años más.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y AGRADEZCO SU APOYO.**

 **SALUDOS A TODOS Y QUE TENGAN UN BUEN DIA.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

* * *

Al otro lado del mundo, un ejército era preparado para atacar a los Cascos Azules. Después de toda una organización con fuerzas militares tan poderosas no podría existir sin haberse ganado uno o dos enemigos en el mundo.

Señor – un espía vestido de negro se arrodillo frente al Capitán Black.

¿Dime que traes buenas noticias? – pregunto el Capitán.

Sí, señor. Un grupo de los Cascos Azules fue retirado. –

¿De qué grupo me hablas? –

Uno de los principales, el equipo comandado por el capitán Kousaka Honoka, empezó a asistir a la Escuela Otonokizaka como estudiantes, información confiable llego a mí y parece ser que ese grupo en especial por órdenes directas del Jefe de los Cascos Azules estará fuera del campo por un tiempo indefinido –

¿El equipo de Kousaka Honoka?, eso es increíble - susurro para sí el capitán

Esperamos sus órdenes para actuar ahora que están indefensos. Podemos enviar a toda clase de asesinos y guerrilleros para que los destruyan –

No, dejemos que vivan un rato – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

Pero Capitán… – un poco confundido trato de replicar

Dije que ¡No! – Grito el capitán – Esos chicos son un problema muy grande para nosotros, no tienen debilidades ni ningún tipo de flaquezas al momento de matar, solo siguen sus misiones y para nuestra desgracia ellos nos tienen en la mira. – explico el Capitán sentándose en su silla

¿Quiere que investiguemos algún punto débil, ahora que están fuera de servicio? –

Algo así, pero dime... ¿cuál es la más grande debilidad de unos jóvenes como ellos? –

¿Dinero? ¿Chicas? ¿Amor? –

EXACTO - Grito con júbilo el Capitán – esos chicos jamás han estado ni convivido con una chica y eso los hace más vulnerables a enamorarse de una linda señorita, el colegio Otonokizaka era una escuela para señoritas hasta hace 2 años, ahora a lo mucho de 800 señoritas hay unos 200 chicos incluyendo al Capitán Kousaka y su equipo, tengamos paciencia y esperemos a que nazca un punto débil en ellos, así tendremos una oportunidad y ahí será cuando ataquemos

Entiendo Capitán... Podríamos enviar a algunos espías para que nos informen la situación mientras tanto – sugirió el hombre que aún seguía de rodillas

No, ellos son unos expertos y rápido se darán cuenta de que los vigilan – Black paso sus manos por su corto cabello y después trono sus dedos - Dejemos los solos, por ahora.

Como ordene señor –

El hombre se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia para después marcharse dejando a Black solo en un oficina con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Tengo hambre nya – el chico pelinaranja rápido se acercó a la mesa donde lo esperaba un plato de ramen – Hoy fue un día emocionante nya

¿Enserio piensas eso? – Pregunto Niko sentándose a su lado – No entendí mucho

Por supuesto nya – contesto Rin emocionado – Fue emocionante

Yo también pienso lo mismo Rin-chan – Honoka se acercó de un salto y se apoyó en la silla de Rin, miro a su alrededor – Es bonito este lugar, y pensar que estaremos viviendo aquí por un buen tiempo, hay que dar las gracias después.

Era un lugar agradable, con mucho espacio y sin ellos saberlo pronto convertirán esa casa en un hogar para los 5. Un apartamento con una habitación para cada quien y cada chico había traido sus pertenencias de sus antiguos cuartos.

Honoka rodeo a Rin y se sentó frente a él con un plato de ramen y un pan a lado.

¿Se lució el jefe no creen chicos? – Nozomi tomo un poco de su té y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo – Normalmente es un tacaño

Nozomi-chan, siéntate a comer o se enfriara la comida – Nozomi miro a Kotori y después se sentó a un lado de Honoka

¿Entonces como les fue con las chicas? – pregunto Nozomi un poco interesado y curioso de lo que pudo haber pasado

Me gusta la sonrisa de Kayochin, nya – grito emocionado Rin

¿¡Que!? - gritaron exaltados y sorprendidos todos menos Rin

Pero que dices Rin-chan – Kotori que se había levantado de golpe regresaba a su lugar al igual que los demás – La acabas de conocer

-…- Rin los miro un poco confundido – Kayochin es más hermosa cuando sonríe y les advierto que no pienso alejarme de ella. No importa el que la acabe de conocer, lo importante es lo que siento aquí – El chico golpeo su pecho sonriendo

Acaso te embrujo ¿Qué tiene de especial su sonrisa? – pregunto un poco neutral el pelinegro

Me ilumina. Es como si cada vez que sonriera iluminara como un sol mi oscuridad –

Todos miraron a Rin que seguía comiendo como si nada, se miraron unos a otros un poco confundidos y empezaron a comer.

Te entiendo – Honoka fue el primero en romper el silencio, todos lo miraron – Me paso lo mismo o al memos algo parecido. Quiero conocer a la amable Tsubasa-chan. Oigan me toco una chica increíble.

Maki no es una chica muy expresiva y es muy obstinada, pero supongo que cuando algo le importa, se defiende bien – Niko tomo un poco te – Soy el mejor francotirador del mundo, ¿Por qué me tenía que tocar una chica cabezota que va en primer año pero que sabe más que yo?

Es raro que alagues a alguien que apenas conoces Nikochi. Pero más bien, siento lastima por Maki-chan – Río Nozomi – Debería darte vergüenza pequeño Niko-chan – dijo apuntándolo con sus palillos.

Cierra la boca Nozomi – gruño el pelinegro

Umi es un misterio – susurro Kotori – es tímida y a veces puede ser tan... tan Radical. Me gusta. Se parece un poco a ti Honoka-chan.

Eee…. ¿A qué te refieres Kotori-chan? Yo soy yo y Umi es Umi. No creo que nos parezcamos – Reclamo Honoka cruzando sus brazos tratando de parecer ofendido por ser comparado con una chica.

Se parece en sentido que dependiendo de la situación cambian su actitud para enfrentarla. – Kotori sonrió amablemente – Es como cuando eres Honoka-chan y luego cambias a ser Capitán. ¿Entiendes?

Yo no entendí Nya –

Es muy fácil Rin-chan, es cuando Honoka ama el pan y luego va y pone una marca a su pared. ¿Me explique? – Pregunto Nozomi haciendo ademanes con sus palillos

¿Podrías dejar de mover los palillos hacia todos lados? Ensucias la mesa – Un poco molesto dijo cortante el pelinegro

Entendí un poco nya, creo –

Deja de mencionar mi pared Nozomi – el rostro de Honoka ensombreció – Ese tema no es para soltarlo de la nada.

¿Porque? Cada vez que la menciono sueles olvidarla, en cambio si nadie te dice algo sobre ese tema lo tienes en la mente todo el tiempo. Tienes que olvidarlo y si para eso tengo que mencionar tu pared todos los días. Eso hare, Honoka –

Honoka empezaba a molestarse con Nozomi. La mitad de su molestia era por la poca razón que tenía su amigo y la otra mitad era porque una de las cosas que a él no le gustaba era que la gente hablara demasiado de algo que no saben o al menos que no tienen la información completa.

Agradezco tu preocupación, pero yo sé porque hago lo que hago – Honoka seguía sin mirar a nadie y en sus palabras podía sentirse un poco peso de la carga que el chico tenia.

Olvidemos el trabajo por ahora, quieren. – Hablo Kotori – Todo tiene que quedar en el pasado, para eso nos mandaron aquí.

Apoyo a Kotori, podemos comer en paz – Niko que se había mantenido callado por fin había explotado. Tal vez no de una manera agresiva pero ahora que por fin podía disfrutar de una cena caliente con sus amigos, no quería que todo se echara a perder por culpa de su idiota amigo con pelo morado – Nozomi, deja en paz a Honoka. Sabemos que él tiene sus razón para hacer lo que hace, todos sabemos que todos estamos aquí gracias a él y lo mínimo que podemos hacer para agradecerle es dejarlo tranquilo.

Si Ma-ma – replico Nozomi

Esto se puso raro nya, me gustaría estar con Kayochin en este momento – Rin el más joven de todos suspiro y termino su ramen de un bocado.

Sabía que Rin-chan tenía a un acosador dentro – tratando de alivianar un poco el momento el peligris comento provocando que el más joven de los cinco se avergonzara.

Nya, eso fue malo Kotori-chan. Nunca creí que tú me dijeras eso nya – dijo Rin fingiendo tristeza aun con un leve sonrojo.

Está bien, está bien. Lo siento Honoka, a veces hablo de más. – Nozomi entendía el esfuerzo que sus amigos hacían para cambiar el ambiente que el creo por sus comentarios. Miro Honoka mostrando su arrepentimiento. A veces olvidaba que el sonriente Honoka guardaba más dolor en su interior más que cualquier de ellos.

-…- Honoka tomo su pan y lo comió de un mordisco – El pan que como con mis hermanos en este momento es el más sabroso de todos.

Todos sonrieron por que el switch de Honoka el Capitán había cambiado al Honoka amante de pan, significando que ya todo estaba bien y como prueba era la enorme sonrisa amable que Honoka cargaba.

Las chicas son un misterio – dijo Nozomi regresando al tema anterior. El peli morado termino su té y se acomodó en su silla – Les dije que Elichi es la chica más linda del mundo

Lo siento Nozomi pero creo que Maki tiene un encanto que ninguna chica tiene – sonrió Niko un poco orgulloso, sabía que la pelirroja tenía un enorme potencial como persona y además aunque para él es una niña mimada no podía negar lo bella que era.

Te refieres a que es una tsundere –

Cierra la boca Nozomi, me refería a que ella es bella – Niko mas que pensar en lo que dijo solo hablo por instinto

Niko-chan diciendo que una chica es bella – Sonrió Honoka – Eso no me imagine

Niko se sonrojo por lo que había dicho y miro a Honoka amenazadoramente. Honoka solo sonrió y rápido se levantó para lavar su plato.

Yo creo que Kayochin es la más hermosa, nya –

¿Vamos a pelear solo porque cada uno piensa que su tutora es más linda que las demás? – Kotori trato de procesar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sus amigos se miraban como perros que defienden a un rico hueso.

¿Qué dices tú, Kotori? – preguntaron al unísono

Pues yo… yo… Umi es más linda –

Ahora Kotori se había unido a la pelea y defendía a Umi. Así como Rin defendía a Hanayo, Nozomi a Eli y para sorpresa de todos, Niko metía las manos al fuego por Maki.

Esto es una guerra – Honoka que había regresado a la mesa y escuchado un poco de la conversación – Yo digo que Tsubasa-chan es preciosa.

5 minutos de intercambiar miradas con amenazas silenciosas y desacuerdos en común, Nozomi que era el mayor y el que normalmente resolvía los conflictos del grupo, hablo.

Parecemos idiotas. ¿Ya se dieron cuenta? –

Yo si nya – dijo el chico muy animado

Eso no es razón para estar contento – comento el pelinegro

Tengo la solución a esta guerra – Nozomi termino su té y después miro a sus amigos que con la mirada le pedían continuar, lo cual hizo que Nozomi sonriera – Para mí Elichi es la chica más linda del mundo. Cada uno de nosotros piensa lo mismo de su tutora, así que no debemos pelear es normal que tengamos opiniones distintas de las chicas. Admito que Maki, Hanayo, Umi y Tsubasa son lindas pero… para mí la única es Elichi.

Bueno. Pues Maki debería estar muy agradecida por que yo Yasawa Niko el mejor francotirador del mundo estaba aquí para defenderla. –

Para mi Kayochin es la más hermosa –

Este tema se está alargando mucho – Kotori bostezo y estiro sus brazos – Para mí Umi es la más linda y me voy a dormir.

Estoy de acuerdo, tenemos que dormir. Mañana hay escuela –

¿Niko-chan quiere ir a la escuela? Eso sí que es una sorpresa –

Cállate Nozomi idiota – Hablo cortante el chico - Es solo que mañana Maki y yo nos pondremos de acuerdo para estudiar, ando un poco retrasado con esto de la escuela. Quiero dormir

Yo no tengo ese problema pero buenas noches a todos – se despidió el peligris – Mañana veré a mi linda y misteriosa tutora y no se tal vez finja que soy un poco malo en los estudios para que me ponga un poco más de atención.

¿Y yo soy el acosador, nya? – Se burló Rin haciendo sonrojar a Kotori

Me parece bien, pero quiero que sepan que apartir de ahora lo que digan será su responsabilidad –

A que te refieres Honoka –

Me refiero Nozomi, a que si ustedes desean hablar de nuestro trabajo aceptaran las consecuencias de soltar ese tipo de información. Como su Capitan les pido que piensen bien lo que dicen, no quiero que nadie salga herido en especial esas chicas –

No pensaba hablar sobre eso – resoplo Niko

Hice un acuerdo con Elichi, en algún momento hablare con ella pero por supuesto que no diré nada que la ponga en peligro. Pero yo creo que debemos relajarnos un poco, fuimos enviados aquí para que no nos preocupáramos de esa vida – Hablo Nozomi

Me parece bien Nozomi-chan, cuento contigo – Honoka empezó a caminar hacia las habitaciones – Ahora si me disculpan yo tengo mucho sueño, que descansen chicos. Pensare en lo bonita que es Tsubasa-chan

Yo también dormiré nya – grito Rin

Oye Rin-chan – llamo Niko – porque el Nya al final de tus oraciones?

Yo también me pregunto eso, no te había escuchado hablar así – el pelipurpura se levanto

Aaaa es que cuando asuste a Kayochin grito NYA y me gusto, así que prometí decirlo cada vez que hablara nya –

No tiene sentido – murmuro Niko

Hasta mañana nya – se despidió Rin dejando solo a los 2 mayores

Y bien? –

Bien que Nozomi –

Trata de conocer un poco más a Maki-chan puede que te sorprenda – Nozomi miro un momento a Niko y después camino lentamente hacia su cuarto

¿Porque dices eso? – pregunto el pelinegro

-...- Nozomi volteo y levanto su mano en la cual sostenía la carta de La templanza –Trabaja en armonía con ella, quieres Nicochi.

Hace mucho que usabas las cartas –

Tienes razón pero… las pocas veces que las uso, siempre tengo la razón –

Sin más Nozomi se retiró y se encerró en su cuarto dejando a un Niko algo desorientado y confundido.

Yo soy una persona con mucha armonía, es Maki la que no quiere hacer las paces y eso que esa chica tuvo el honor de que yo defendiera su belleza – diciendo esto el pelinegro apago las luces de la sala y comedor y se fue a caer en los brazos de Morfeo a esperar al igual que los demás el día de mañana para ver a sus ahora importantes compañeras.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

* * *

 **PoV Nozomi**

 _ **Ahora- susurro Honoka detrás de mí**_

 _ **Nos encontrábamos en Afganistán, era mi segunda excursión al igual que Niko, la tercera excursión del Capitán y para Rin y Kotori era su primera vez. Nos habían avisado que había problemas cerca de nuestra localización, así que sin perder tiempo nos dirigimos hacia el lugar el cual era una escuela primaria. Varios hombres tenían atrapados a unos niños de 8 a 10 años en un salón, nos llamaron y en menos de 7 horas ya estábamos ahí.**_

 _ **Niko nos cubría a 500m con su rifle junto a Kotori quien se preparaba para apagar las luces del lugar con uno de sus aparatos raros que no entiendo y facilitar nuestra entrada, Rin estaba detrás del edificio cubriendo la salida trasera y yo y Honoka estamos a punto de entrar.**_

 _ **Tome el picaporte y lo gire lentamente, con mi M4 delante de mi entre lentamente, paso a paso avanzaba por el pasillo principal de la escuela o al menos eso decía el mapa, paso a paso nos íbamos acercando al lugar indicado.**_

 _ **Empecé a escuchar pasos, vi una luz al final del pasillo. Mire detrás de mí y vi a Honoka que hacia otra de su señas raras. Realmente le enseñare a hacer señas un poco más… normales y entendibles.**_

 _ **Me acerque a un lado de la puerta y saque un espejo de mi bolsa…. 3 hombres con una AK47… moví el espejo y a la esquina del salón .5…..10 niños en total todos con una venda en los ojos y en la boca. Los hombres los rodeaban y los pateaban, ni como gritar o quejarse, Malditos desgraciados, ¡Definitivamente los matare!**_

 _ **Lo que más odiaba en este mundo era que unos bravucones se aprovecharan de unos niños, es injusto y una cobardía.**_

 _ **Voltee y mire a Honoka, le señale 3 hombres y que tenían como rehenes a 10 niños con señas normales. Pero al ver su cara de confusión… Creo que no entendió…**_

 _ **Mmm… Saque 3 veces la lengua y jale 10 veces mi oreja y después puse mis manos en mi cabeza.**_

 _ **3 malos y 10 niños, Lo tengo - me susurro Honoka con una enorme sonrisa, ¿Cómo es posible que haya entendido eso y pueda poner esa sonrisa despreocupada en esta situación?**_

 _ **Tome nuevamente mi arma y mire otra vez en el pequeño espejo. Me enojaba con cada minuto que pasaba y yo sin moverme. Me adelante a la orden de Honoka y le ordene a Kotori que apagara las luces y en un segundo nos encontrábamos en una profunda oscuridad. Rápido tumbe la puerta de una patada, volví a ordenar a Kotori que encendiera las luces y ahora que esos hombres sabían que estaban atrapado actué rápido, antes de que el primer hombre volteara le dispare en la nuca, el segundo hombre me apunto pero solo lo vi caer, Honoka le había disparado justo en la cabeza, el tercer hombre se quedó congelado y después salió corriendo, unos segundos después se escuchó un disparo.**_

 _ **Se les escapo uno –escuche por mi audífono**_

 _ **No se escapó, solo dejamos que te encargaras de el –**_

 _ **Veo unas camionetas, aún están muy lejos pero deben darse prisa, saquen a los niños lo más pronto posible – Y ahí está el siempre con prisa Niko, pero tenía razón**_

 _ **Entendido, démonos prisa Nozomi –**_

 _ **Rápido me acerque a los niños y trate de quitarle las vendas pero ellos me pateaban, me aleje un poco y los observe… Esos niños se encontraban aterrados, sus pequeños cuerpos temblaban. Vi a Honoka acercarse y empezó a hablarles dulcemente. Honoka era como un caballero de cuento, siempre confiado y despreocupado no importara la situación en la que se encontrase por mala que sea.**_

 _ **Tranquilos – Honoka se arrodillo al lado de los niños – Están bien, ya están a salvo**_

 _ **Lentamente me acerque y empecé a quitarles los paños de los ojos y la boca, poco a poco los niños empezaron a confiar en nosotros.**_

 _ **Es hora de irnos – trate de sonar alegre para los niños, vi en sus ojos un pequeño brillo.**_

 _ **Rápido guie a los niños a la salida, Honoka iba unos metros adelante….**_

 _ **¡Aaaa! – Un grito desgarrador sonó por el pasillo**_

 _ **Caminen, caminen – Apresure a los niños – Honoka, yo iré a ver lo que pasa. Saca a estos niños de aquí – Mi capitán me miro y asintió muy serio y siguió caminado hablándoles a los niños**_

 _ **Yo regrese rápidamente al cuarto y vi a otro hombre con el mismo uniforme que los de antes, esta era gordo y con una enorme barba, sus ojos parecían perdidos y tenía una sonrisa desfigurada, le apunte a la cabeza pero el tipo tenía en la mano una cosa extraña como un control, un minuto después una niña con una chaqueta bomba apareció a su lado. Me sorprendí al ver a la niña y al mismo tiempo el pánico se empezó a apoderar de mí.**_

 _ **¡Suéltala! – le grite al tipo, que solo sonreía de una manera asquerosa**_

 _ **-…- El hombre jalo del brazo a la niña y la pego en su cuerpo – Todos moriremos algún día**_

 _ **Muérete solo tú imbécil –**_

 _ **Moriré con esta hermosa señorita, ya sabes, un poco de compañía femenina al morir no está nada mal –**_

 _ **La niña tenía lágrimas en los ojos y sus delgadas piernas temblaban. Veía como el peso del chaleco hacia que se encorvara.**_

 _ **¿Todo bien? ¿Qué sucede Toujo-san? – Escuche a Honoka a través del audífono**_

 _ **Quieres que te ayude – Ahora era la voz de Rin en mi oído**_

 _ **¡Maldición! ¡Contesta Nozomi! – Era Niko**_

 _ **Nozomi, voy para allá – La amable voz de Kotori**_

 _ **Maldición, cállense – quite el audífono de mí oído, no podía pensar con otras voces en mi cabeza – ¡Suéltala maldito asesino!**_

 _ **Algún día todos vamos a morir –**_

 _ **Una lagrima de impotencia cayo por mi mejilla y todo paso tan rápido que ni pude reaccionar, el hombre apretó el botón y la bomba explotó lanzándome a mi hacia atrás con una terrible fuerza que hizo que me desgarrara el uniforme. Una pared detuvo mi vuelo golpeándome en todo el cuerpo, cuando la gravedad me arrastro por al suelo me golpee la cabeza y perdí el conocimiento.**_

Me levante de la cama con el cuerpo temblando y bañado en sudor.

Una buena manera de empezar el día – me anime con un poco de sarcasmo y mire el reloj 5:00 AM, demasiado temprano

Me levante directo a la ducha y 5 minutos después con ropa cómoda salí a correr.

Corrí varios kilómetros, para mi cuerpo eso no era nada apenas sentía el ejercicio pero no podía exigirme mucho. La herida en mi espalda aún seguía abierta y un movimiento fuerte podía hacer que volviera a sangrar y sangrar era lo que menos me apetecía hacer. Mis piernas estaban relajadas, me sentía cómodo con mi cuerpo ahora con un poco de tensión fuera de mis músculos me detuve un momento a respirar y cuando lo hice pude ver al otro lado del parque una cabellera dorada que se movía a lo largo muy rápido. Ahora que ponía atención a mí alrededor, estaba en un parque.

Sentí una enorme paz en mi interior al verla, después de esa pesadilla el verla a ella me tranquiliza.

Corrí tras ella, primero me mantuve a cierta distancia para que no se diera cuenta, la observe durante unos minutos, su cabello oro en una coleta y la manera en que su cuerpo se mueve al trotar de esa manera es tan atractivamente atractivo.

Elicchi – la llame

-…- Ella dio un pequeño brinco y se detuvo – Toujo-san

No me llames así, me hace sentir viejo – conteste mostrando lo feliz que me hacia el encontrarla

L-Lo siento. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí N-Nozomi? – dijo un poco sonrojada

Mmm… Nada. ¿Quieres platicar un poco? – Elichi asintió – vayamos a sentarnos un rato

Ambos caminamos hasta los juego y nos sentamos en los columpios.

¿Saliste a correr? - Pregunte aun que me sentí un poco ridículo ya que eso era obvio

Si, de vez en cuando salgo más o menos a esta hora para correr un poco – Eli evitaba mirarme – y tú, ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedes correr estando herido?

Estoy bien, solo fue un disparo – Dije restándole importancia y me sentí bien al ver que no se había olvidado de mi pequeña lesión.

¿¡Solo un disparo!? Claro que no estás bien – Me grito Eli con los ojos muy abiertos

Simplemente no tengo que moverme demasiado – trate de calmarla – O si no la herida se abrirá y sangrare. Pero como no quiero que pase eso solo corrí un poco para liberar un poco tensión – Explique

Haces que no suene tan mal el ser disparado – comento sorprendida pero se veía todavía un poco asustada

Si no te das cuenta, no sientes nada pero eso no significa que no sea doloroso. Pero creo que el tiro no es el que duele… - Toque la herida por encima de la ropa y me dolió, aún tenía una pequeña venda puesta y ahora que la recordaba tenía que cambiarla antes de ir a la escuela. Hice un gesto al tocarme. – Lo que me dolió en verdad pero que quede claro que no llore ni nada, fue cuando me sacaron la bala. No es bonito que te operen sin anestesia en un helicóptero

Sonreí al recordar el dolor que sentí en ese momento. ¡Sí que me dolió!. Pero Honoka estaba frente a mí así que llorar no era una opción muy aceptable.

Lo que me dices… es en serio –

Claro que es en serio, ¿Quieres ver? – Hice señas de querer levantar mi camisa pero sus manos me detuvieron

No, no. No es necesario. Te creo – Eli se había acercado y nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia. Ella se sonrojo y se alejó de mí como si de algo peligroso se tratara.

Normalmente no salgo por las mañanas, solo que hoy… - Temblé un poco por el recuerdo del sueño causante de que madrugara – hoy algo hizo que despertara demasiado temprano

¿Es algo que no me puedes contar? – sorprendido con su pregunte agache un poco la mirada

Si te puedo contar, es solo que…. –

¿Tan malo es? –

Yo no lo describiría como malo. Solo que, el solo recordarlo me pone la piel de gallina, todavía no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarlo –

No tienes que ser fuerte tu solo – susurro Eli. Ya no estaba asustada ni sorprendida, solo me miraba tranquila, sus ojos brillaban a la luz del sol.

-…- me quede mudo un momento y después sonreí por el comentario – Para conocerme solo desde ayer, estamos entrando en confianza muy rápido

Pareces una persona confiable – dijo levantando sus hombros como si fuera algo obvio

-…- Reí por sus palaras y empecé a moverme lento en mi columpio – Ayer por la noche después de dejarte en tu casa, los chicos y yo estuvimos platicando y peleamos un poco –

¿Enserio? ¿Por qué peleaban? – Pensé por un momento el contarle la discusión que tuvimos por defender nuestros puntos de vista sobre quien era la chica más atractiva, pero me pregunto cómo reaccionara cuando le diga que estuve defendiendo su hermoso rostro, tal vez se sonroje o tal vez me diga pervertido, se marche y al final yo la perseguiría tratando de no parecer un idiota. Cualquiera de las dos sonaba muy atractiva para mí. Perseguirla y verla sonrojada.

Creo que si te digo la razón de nuestra discusión terminaras sonrojándote y tal vez salgas corriendo, pero como aun no quiero que te vayas te lo diré en otra ocasión – dije mientras me empezaba a balancear en el columpio un poco más rápido

Son unos pervertidos – susurro

También platicamos de cosas importantes –

¿Saldré corriendo si me dices que eran esas cosas tan importantes? –

Nop, Honoka-chan solo nos dijo que a partir de hoy cada uno era responsable de lo que decidiéramos contar. Ya sabes eso de confidencial y demás, cosas de los cascos azules y que a nosotros no nos importa mucho eso -

Supongo que él era el que corría con las consecuencias de los actos de todos de ustedes –

Sip, él era el líder y yo fui el que más le causo problemas. No obedecía muy bien las ordenes, a veces actuaba como me parecía y no pensaba en los demás, Honoka recibía los regaños míos porque él simple hecho de que era el Capitán de nuestro equipo y el responsable de nosotros – En ese momento pensé en Honoka como un hermano mayor a pesar de que era un año menor que yo – Siempre fui algo problemático y eso hizo que saliera muy herido, pero Honoka siempre estuvo ahí para levantarme. Él es mi mejor amigo, Eli y mi hermano.

¿Tu un chico problema? Pensé que eras el tipo de niño que obedecía las órdenes al pie de la letra sin chistar – se burló de mi

¡Auch! Eso dolió – Fingí estar ofendido – Muchos pensaban eso, pero Honoka me dijo que la razón por la que estaba ahí era por mi manera de actuar – Mis ojos se humedecieron un poco pero no permití que ni una lagrima escapara, aunque fueran lagrimas admiración por el chico que me había salvado de caer en un agujero – Honoka siempre me decía… "Sigue a tu corazón, el corazón siempre tiene la razón"

Valla… Honoka-kun es más que solo un chico despreocupado, ¿verdad? – Elichi me miraba con sus enormes ojos azules y no pude evitar sonreír

Honoka-chan es mucho más – dije con orgullo

-…- Vi que Elichi soltó un pequeño suspiro y sonriendo me miro, el sol que apenas empezaba a salir hizo que su cabello brillara al igual que sus ojos – Quiero conocerte Nozomi

Y ahí estaba, su hermosa sonrisa con un pequeño rojo en sus mejillas, si esa chica sigue así hará que me vuelva loco, pero algo si es seguro si me vuelvo loco por lo menos estaré loco por ella.

Elichi – susurre su nombre suavemente – Hoy regreso un recuerdo en forma de pesadilla y quiero ser fuerte para algún día enfrentar los demonios que me persiguen

Puedes ser fuerte conmigo – su voz acaricio mi oído aunque ella se encontrara alejada de mi

Me gusta la Eli que es valiente con las palabras – Detuve mi columpio y puse mis codos en mis piernas, recargue mi cabeza en mis manos y la mire

Soy valiente cuando alguien necesita de mí –

Y eso de necesitarte, ¿suele ser muy seguido? – pregunte curioso y un poco celoso al pensar que cabía la mínima posibilidad de no ser el único chico de haber oído esas palabras de su boca.

No, eres el primero que de verdad quiero ayudar. Ayer cuando te vi me di cuenta que eras diferente –

Un chico que fue abandonado frente a una organización militar junto con sus hermanos y que fue criado y entrenado por unos tipos peludos 3 veces más su tamaño – hice una pausa – Creo que si soy diferente – La mire directo a sus ojos – ¿Me ayudaras? – pregunte

Ninguna respuesta, ella quito su vista de mí y se levantó del columpio. Mire como se alejaba lentamente de mí con pasos torpes. Ella era una chica fuerte y yo era un chico fingiendo ser fuerte. Fui un problemático en un mundo con órdenes, pero quiero cambiar.

Te ayudare, si tú me ayudas a mí – contesto y yo sonreí como un idiota y tengo que admitir que para ese corto lapso de tiempo he sonreído bastante.

No hay problema, hare lo que pidas –

Soy presidenta del consejo estudiantil y necesito a un confiable vicepresidente, ¿Qué dices, te apuntas? –

¿Yo de vicepresidente? –

Si, tu –

¿Algo así como un segundo al mando? – pregunte ilusionado.

Mmm… si, pero nuestro trabajo es velar por el bienestar de todos los alumnos de la escuela. Tenemos que ser un ejemplo. –

¿Hablas de portarnos bien? -

Solo… lo mejor que puedas y estaremos todo el día juntos–

Acepto – dije sin pensar. Si tengo la oportunidad de estar con esta chica todo el día, por supuesto que la aprovechare.

Bien, hoy comenzamos con la papelería y tus clases de repaso –

Los repasos no creo que sean necesarios pero… si así puedo estar contigo por más tiempo. Acepto también. – Ella seguí aun sonrojada y después de tantas reacciones como esas creo que Eli de verdad es muy tímida y me gusta.

Me tengo que ir – dijo rápido

Supongo que yo igual –

Te veo en clases – se despidió

Si, lo espero con ansias y… Elichi – la llame. Ella ya había empezado a alejarse

No nada, solo… nos vemos –

Me comió la lengua el gato.

* * *

PoV Niko

Eran las 6:30 cuando mi alarma sonó, me levante a duras penas, hice 100 lagartijas, 50 abdominales, levante unas pesas y salí corriendo al baño.

Me puse el uniforme y fue a la cocina, tome una manzana y me senté cómodamente frente al televisor a comerla a pesar de que tenía el tiempo contado.

¿Por qué tan tarde Niko-chan? – esa voz que conocía tan bien la escuche a mis espaldas

Ni una manzana puedo desayunar tranquilo, Nozomi –

No pienses mal de mí Nikochi, hoy es un buen día y además estoy feliz y pienso dejarte en paz – Un milagro había sucedido, es la primera vez que oigo al fastidioso de Nozomi decir que me dejara en paz

Ya era hora no lo crees Nozomi –

No te creas tan importante chamaco –

A quien le dices chamaco, ¡pervertido! – le grite, no se supone que me iba a dejar en paz

Ya, ya. Estoy muy feliz como para que me arruines mi precioso día – Ese desconsiderado

¿A eso llamas dejarme en paz? Tú me lo acabas de arruinar idiota –

Pelean tan temprano –

El empezó Kotori – me excuse

Bueno días Kotori –

Buenos días a los dos – Kotori se sentó a mi lado, ya estaba listo al igual que yo – Nozomi-chan, en la mañana saliste temprano, ¿verdad?

Si Kotori-chan, desperté temprano y decidí salir para correr un poco –

¿Nozomi salió a correr?, No me la creo, el entrena solo por las tardes, según él el amanecer es solo para tomar las fuerzas del sol matutino, eso solo podía significar una cosa

¿Otra vez esa pesadilla? – Di la última mordida a la manzana y la arroje al cesto de la basura – Pudiste habernos hablado, como siempre.

Volviste a recordarlo Nozomi-chan – Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación por parte de Kotori

Cada vez que Nozomi tenía esa pesadilla, por lo regular iba y se metía a mi cama o nos levantaba a todos para jugar domino o cartas para ayudarlo a distraerse, ya había pasado tiempo desde que eso no ocurría y los chicos y yo pensamos que Nozomi lo había superado pero parece que nos equivocamos.

Si, lo siento pero estoy bien, salí y di unas vueltas a el parque cerca de aquí, eso me distrajo de todo y ya estoy mejor – Maldición ese idiota otra vez haciéndose el fuerte

Nozomi eres el idiota más grande que he conocido –

Oye que te pasa, Nicochi –

Solo aparentamos ser fuertes Nozomi, siempre ha sido así pero sabemos bien que por dentro seguimos siendo unos niños – Y sin más que decir tome mi mochila y me encamine a la escuela.

No me quejo de mi vida, supimos la verdad de como habíamos llegado a los Cascos Azules y no nos importó o al menos eso creíamos, recuerdo que Rin fue el más llorón él decía que nuestra madre no nos quería y que por eso nos había abandonado, el Capitán Ryu fue como un padre para Rin y siempre lo regañaba por decir ese tipo de cosas, cada vez que lo mencionaba o que lloraba Ryu-san lo mandaba a dar vueltas al estadio y así fue por casi 3 años, creo que por eso Rin ahora es el más rápido del grupo. Ahora ese castigo se había convertido en el arma más fuerte de Rin. Los demás pues… tratamos de hacer fuertes por el pequeño Rin. Pensamos que Kotori iba a ser el más difícil pero mi hermano menor nos sorprendió y fue el junto con Honoka que nos sacó adelante. Nos hecho porras y nos apoyó en todo. Por otro lado Nozomi se concentró mucho en su trabajo y si no estaba jugando con nosotros o molestándome, estaba en su habitación leyendo libros de más de 1000 páginas de tantas cosas que a él le gustaban y que con solo ver los pequeños librotes a me daba dolorosa jaqueca.

Yo por otro lado, yo soy otra historia.

Por qué tenemos que venir a la escuela Padre – Me pregunte. Probablemente me dirán loco por hablar conmigo mismo. Pero a veces me gusta a hablar con un experto.

Les diré un poco sobre mí, ya que Maki parece que no le intereso lo cual no lo entiendo, soy el mejor francotirador del mundo debo de dar curiosidad o al menos ser interesante, no es una chica normal, según una revista que leí superficialmente por encima, daba a entender que los chicos lindos y confiables eran los más deseados por las señoritas y si lo piensan bien, yo soy eso y más. Pero Maki… lo hace más difícil de lo que debería ser.

Y pensando en el rey de roma – A lo lejos vi una cabellera roja, y adivinen cuantas cabelleras rojas hay en la escuela…. Solo una y es la de Maki – ¿Debería acercarme? – ¡Maldición! Algún día me llevaran con un loquero por hablar solo – Si, Definitivamente lo harán

Camine un poco más rápido para alcanzarla, ya estaba casi a su lado y pude ver que iba entretenida leyendo un libro y con audífonos puestos, parece muy concentrada en su lectura.

Me acerque un poco a ella para ver si podía averiguar un poco sobre el libro que lleva en manos y por suerte parece que no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia, ¡Perfecto!

Me pegue un poco más sin tocarla por supuesto, pero hay un pequeño problema esta chica es exageradamente alta, debería medir un metro a lo mucho, malditas deformación marcianas. Pero yo sé que aún me falta por crecer y cuando lo haga le ganare por altura a esta niña.

Solo un poco, un poco más – Un poco de auto ánimo no me vendría mal ya que esto de puntitas para alcanzarla no es tan fácil como se veía – Me-Medicina

Es un libro de Medicina – Me emocione tanto que no me di cuenta cuando Maki volteo hasta que nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Me hubiera gustado seguir viendo su rostro pero para mí mala suerte en ese mismo momento que ella dio la vuelta hizo que perdiera el poquito equilibrio que tenía haciéndome caer. Tal vez no hubiera sido un problema muy grande si hubiera sido solo yo el que besara el suelo, pero no el señor destino sigue tratando de fastidiarme los casi 18 años que llevo de vida.

Cuidado – Alcance a decir en el momento que caía, de alguna u otra forma me acomode y abrase a Maki como ovillo. Mientras ella salga ilesa de este golpe todo estará bien.

Un caballero se hace responsable, ¿no? Pero creo que recibiré un buen regaño de esto además del golpe.

En un momento me imagine como un héroe de esos de la televisión. Un príncipe azul que se juega la vida por una doncella y que al final de mi heroica hazaña lo menos que pudiera recibir era un cálido agradecimiento y tal vez un beso en la mejilla. Pero como todos saben… La vida no es como la televisión y menos la mía.

A si… unas escaleras… ¿Por qué no las había visto?

Hice unos intentos de hacer la caída lo menos dolorosa posible que por cierto, fallaron. Por fin pude sentir el golpe y honestamente fue un duro golpe. Creo que tengo unos golpes en mis piernas, me duele el pecho, mi espalda está llena de rasguños y no tengo idea de cómo paso y me siento como si me hubiera caído en unas escaleras y rodado hacia abajo…. Ahora que lo pienso, eso fue lo que paso. Parece que me golpee el codo y siento dolor en mi mano derecha, tal vez me la torcí en algún momento de la caída y para terminar mi uniforme es un desastre.

-…- Ni siquiera grite del dolor, ni siquiera me preocupe del golpe, solo pensé en Maki, rápido trate de levantarme y vi a Maki apretando mi camisa supongo que mi uniforme ya no importa – ¿Estas bien?

-…- No respondía, ¿Se abra lastimado? o dios, espero que no

¿Estás bien Maki? – Volví a preguntar.

¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!? – Grito histérica Maki. Creo que no hay razón para preocuparme.

¿Lo siento? –

¿Lo sientes? Casi haces que nos matemos con tu estúpido jueguito –

¡No era un jueguito! ¡Solo quería acercarme a ti enana! –

¡Cómo puedes llamarme enana! ¡La culpa de que nos cayéramos es de tu altura! –

¡Sigo creciendo! – me defendí

¡Ya tienes 17 deberías medir más del 1.60 por lo menos! –

¡Y Tu eres una gigante, te debiste de haber quedado en el metro y ya no crecer! –

¡Mi altura está bien! ¡Tú eres el pequeño aquí! –

¡Y Nozomi me dijo que tenía que estar en armonía contigo! ¡Ahora veo que es imposible! – Esto ya me estaba superando, la característica principal de un francotirador es la paciencia pero con esta chica paciencia es lo que menos tenia.

Ambos nos estuvimos mirando a los ojos totalmente cabreados por lo que había pasado, si a lo mejor fue mi culpa pero… no tenía que haber metido a mi altura en esto, puede que si tenga un poco de razón o más bien ella tiene la razón, todo fue mi culpa. No puse atención a mi alrededor, mi sensibilidad disminuyo por unos días fuera de servicio, mi entrenamiento en el que tanto trabaje desaparece frente a ella, pero dejando mis pensamientos de lado. Siento a Maki encima de mí, no diré que la veo porque mis ojos están en sus ojos de manera furiosa, pero puedo sentirla está en mi cintura, sus delgadas piernas, su cintura pequeña… debo quitar mi mano de su cintura pero…

Veo a Maki que empieza a ponerse del color de su cabello, ¿Ya se habrá dado cuenta de la posición en la que estamos? Espero que no porque lo estoy disfrutando de una buena manera, pero todo lo bueno tiene su fin, ella se levantó rápidamente y yo trato de hacer lo mismo pero la poca adrenalina que tenía en el cuerpo se fue y ahora los golpes se sentían y dificultaban mis movimientos.

Está bien, fue mi culpa – admití – debí de haberte hablado y así te hubiera preguntado sobre que era el libro, no era necesario hacer tanto lio por eso, lo siento.

-…- Tenia un gesto lindo en su cara y lo arruino su ahora cara molesta. Va que importa, debo ir a casa a curar la herida pero antes – Si, fue tu culpa – La escuche decir cuándo o daba media vuelta.

Lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo niña mimada – sostuve mi brazo y antes de irme camine alrededor de Maki, no parece que se haya lastimado, no tiene el uniforme roto tal vez un poco con tierra pero eso se arregla con una sacudida y el color de su piel rosada un poco roja en la parte de sus mejillas pero nada fuera de lo normal, creo que yo fui el único herido aquí – Parece que estas bien, yo regresare a casa

No te puede ir, las clases están a punto de iniciar – Creo que eso es lo único que le importa esta niñata.

No puedo presentarme así a la escuela – le enseñe el saco roto

¿Estas sangrando? ¿Tienes algún hueso roto? –

Estoy bien, solo fue mi brazo que amortiguo la caída, regresare a casa me cambiare y me pondré una venda, regresare para la siguiente clases. Lo prometo. –

-…- Estaba punto de irme pero sentí un tirón de mi brazo – Vamos a enfermería

¿Enfermería? – Mi mente empezó a trabajar, Enfermería = Doctor = Inyección = Voy a llorar. Se preguntaran cómo es posible que un chico tan guay como yo le tiene miedo a las inyección. Les contare brevemente: Yo tenía 12 años y un tipo grandote y viejo me había hecho un corte en el brazo izquierdo, aún tengo la cicatriz. Mi tutor en los cascos azules el Capitán Yamamoto que en sus muchas historias que me contaba y que en unas de sus aventuras la hizo de doctor y pues… ese día que me andaba yo muriendo por alguna extraña razón el doctor encargado de nosotros no se encontraba y ahí es donde entra mi querido tutor. Lo vi llegar con un montón de vendas, líquidos, medicina, inyecciones y demás cachivaches que cabía en sus enormes manos. Como en aquellos años yo confiaba ciegamente en el Capitán pero cuando vi que sacaba una aguja y empezaba a malabarear con ella en sus torpes manos la duda y el miedo entro en mí. Y ya sabrán, un niño miedoso frente a un señor con manos que podían aplastar cráneos con una pequeña jeringa es igual a Yazawa Niko traumatizado.

No, un doctor no. Odio los doctores Maki – Creo que parecía niño ahí gritándole a Maki y ya cuando no vi a nadie en enfermería me di cuenta que me veía ridículamente torpe.

Quítate el saco llorón – hice lo que me dijo – También creo que tendrás que quitarte la camisa, te limpiare las heridas y después te pondré unas curitas y tal vez te vende la mano.

Gracias –

Empecé a quitar los botones pero mi mano no ayudaba mucho, el simple hecho de moverla me dolía.

Ni desabrochar una camisa puedes – Maki suspiro

Me gustaría que lo intentaras con una mano mala –

Quédate quieto, quieres –

Maki empezó a desabotonar la camisa, yo miraba sus manos que bajaban poco a poco por mi pecho. Sentía como sus manos rozaban ligeramente mi pecho, empezaba a sentir calor en todo el cuerpo.

Ma-Maki –

Un último botón – su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del mío – Listo, ahora regreso

Si-si te espero – trate de decir tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo

Maki regreso con unos paños y agua en una bandeja, entre otras cosas.

Bien, quítate la camisa quieres –

-…- Estaba tan ocupado en hacer que mi corazón se calmara que mi cuerpo del cual estoy muy orgulloso que mis manos se movieron solas y la obedecí.

Aún seguía con mi corazón a velocidad pero ahora entendía lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

P-ero… ¿Qué te paso? –

¿Qué? – Seguí la mirada de Maki a mis cicatrices. Toque una y encogí mis hombres sin importancia – Yo las llamo marcas de guerra – sonreí orgulloso

¿Cómo puedes decir eso Tonto? –

¿¡Tonto yo!? Estamos aquí para que me cures o para lastimar mi hermoso ego –

Se nota que eres un idiota soberbio que solo le importa su gigantesco ego –

-…- ¡Auch! Eso me dolió – ¡Oye tú! ¿¡Que te pasa niña!?

¡Cállate idiota! ¡Deberías preocuparte más por ti! –

¿Preocuparme por mi… ? Pero que…. –

No digas nada pequeño idiota y quédate quieto – Tiro de mi brazo y me sentó en una camilla. Tiene más fuerza de lo que parece.

Maki estaba molesta y se notaba por la manera poca cuidadosa que mojaba un paño en agua y lo pasaba de una manera no muy amable por todos los pequeños rasguños y por mi codo.

El agua en mi piel se sentía bien y los rasguños de mi espalda y demás partes dejaban de sangrar. El tacto de Maki empezaba a ser más sutil y lento con el paso de los minutos.

Termino de limpiar mis muy masculinos rasguños y por lo que entendí al final me puso un antiséptico.

De manera inmediata el dolor desapareció y mi codo dejaba de ser molesto al movimiento. Lo único que aun sentía era un horrible calambre en mi hermosa muñeca.

Trate de moverla en círculos pero el dolor me lo impidió por completo, Maki se dio cuenta de mi molestia.

Te pondré una pequeña venda en el codo, solo para que no se infecte y después revisare esa muñeca. ¿Te parece bien? – Maki parecía toda una doctora solo le faltaba la bata blanca para combinar.

No creo que sea necesario la venda, me preocupa más la mano – comente

Maki me miro un momento y después tomo mi muñeca.

Solo es una lesión leve, nada de qué preocuparse pero… te dolerá, se hinchara y probablemente pierdas un poco de fuerza –

Eso ya lo note – dije mirando como mi muñeca empezaba a hincharsev

Ya se te pasara solo haz pequeños movimientos y estiramientos, poco a poco la rigidez ira desapareciendo. ¿Feliz? –

Si señorita doctora – le dije burlón y no pude evitar sonreírle – Gracias Maki

No-no me des las gracias… Ahora ya vístete travesti – Mi camisa aterrizo en mi cara

Y yo que pensé que ya nos empezábamos a llevar bien –

Cállate y vístete –

¿Pero porque? Tengo un cuerpo genial y lo mejor de todo… -

¿Lo mejor de todo? –

Le gane a Nozomi y a Rin en marcarme – Sonreí orgulloso y empecé a hacer posees haciendo que mi abdomen y mis bíceps brillaran

Maki volteo pero rápido quito la mirada de mí, parecía un poco nerviosa.

Va-vámonos deja tus tonterías para cuando me importen –

Porque ocultas tu rostro, ¿acaso te pones nerviosa de ver un cuerpo tan escultural como el mío? – seguía sin mirarme. – Bueno es algo natural, cualquier mujer se pondría nerviosa solo al verme

* * *

 **PoV Kotori**

Nozomi y Niko fueron los primeros en salir, Rin les siguió diciendo que quería platicar con Hanayo-san, yo estaba a punto de salir cuando note que Honoka no se había aparecido desde hace un rato. Me asome a su habitación y lo vi todavía dormido. "Lo despierto o no" un dilema. No soy mala persona pero ayer por la madrugada cuando me levante por un vaso de agua, las luces del cuarto del Capitán seguía encendida. A veces a si pasa, confió en que Honoka nos informara tarde o temprano de lo que tengamos que saber.

Entre al salón de clases, aún faltaban unos 15 minutos para que empezara la primera clase, busque a la persona que con solo un día de conocer hizo que amaneciera con una sonrisa en el rostro y aunque el salón estaba casi lleno rápido la encontré.

Estaba con un libro en mano y apoyada en su codo, rápido camine entre la fila de bancos y llegue a mi lugar, me senté y me acomode, me recargue en mi brazo izquierdo y la mire.

Aunque tenía su cara inclinada hacia mi dirección, no parece que haya notado mi presencia, ese libro debe ser muy interesante.

Seguía leyendo el libro sin mirarme… observe su rostro un poco rojo, será por la cálida luz del sol que entra por la ventana y rosa su piel? , empezó a mover sus labios mientras seguía la lectura, que linda vista.

Buenos días – La maestra había entrado

Umi cerró su libro y por un momento sus ojos se detuvieron en los míos, sonreí.

Saludamos a la maestra para después comenzar la clase.

* * *

 **PoV Honoka**

Cuando me levante ya nadie estaba en la casa, mire el reloj de la pared y… faltaba solo 30 minutos para que empezaran las clases.

Rápido me cambie, tome un pan mal embarrado de mantequilla y salí corriendo del apartamento.

Anoche me desvele mandando el "ultimo" informe según al Jefe. Como iba a ser el último, decidí que sería un informe perfecto, no como todos los otros que terminaban regañándome por falta de datos, detalles y errores de ortografía. Así que teniendo eso en mente me dormí muy tarde para poder detallarlo como fue.

A como estoy corriendo, creo que hoy romperé mi record personal. Solo espero que mi herida no empiece a molestar.

10 minutos después alcanzo a ver la entrada a la escuela

Lo-lo logre! – me detuve frente a la escuela y recupere un poco de aire, no sirvo para correr parece que necesito a una cuadrilla de hombres detrás de mí disparándome para no perder el paso, aunque creo que la herida no ayudo mucho.

Honoka –

Busque el lugar de donde escuche la voz.

Tsubasa-chan! – Me levante y sentí una pequeña punzada en mi abdomen, sin tomarle importancia rápido me acerque a ella – Hola

Buenos días Honoka – siempre ella con su sonrisa – Te vi llegar corriendo, sucedió algo?

No nada, solo que cuando desperté ya todos se habían ido y ya era un poco tarde – Confesé un poco avergonzado

-…- Escuche su risa – Si se nota

Tsubasa se acercó a mí y tomo mi corbata, la deshizo y después volvió a hacer el nudo, un nudo perfecto, al igual que mi informe.

Gracias – susurre

Démonos prisa Honoka, la clase está por comenzar –

Y sin más, ambos caminamos a nuestro salón en silencio, un silencio nada incomodo por cierto. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad la miraba de reojo y más de una vez nuestras miradas se cruzaron.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

* * *

EDIFICIO PRINCIPAL DE LOS CASCOS AZULES

OFICINA DE KOUSAKA HONONA (El Jefe)

Jefe Kousaka, el equipo de los "Halcones" que fue designado a la misión VISION fue aniquilado y la misión no fue completada. Su últimas coordenadas fueron justo encima del centro de Tokyo, tenemos informes que de ahí su ruta fue hacia el norte y después desaparecieron. Un equipo de rescate terrestre fue mandado a buscarlos, al llegar al lugar la nave que tripulaban los "Halcones" estaba destruida y no había rastro de los soldados. Por el tipo de daños que la nave tiene creemos que fue un ataque externo el que derribo la nave. –

El Jefe de la PAM, un hombre de estatura alta, espalda ancha, piernas largas, el cuerpo marcado por su historia militar, ojos cafés y cabellera del mismo color, rodeaba su escritorio caminando lentamente, una mano en su barbilla y la otra en su espalda. Una misión de alta importancia no había sido completada y lo peor de todo es que habían muerto un grupo de los mejores soldados que los Cascos Azules tenia. Ahora solo le quedaba elegir, una misión incompleta o romper la promesa con su hijo y su equipo.

El cumplimiento de esta misión primordial para la captura de Black, con ese maldito suelto no podemos estar tranquilos, la gente confía en nosotros, no podemos permitirnos fallar –

Seguiremos investigando para saber quién fue el culpable de estas bajas – dijo Takumi con los informes a mano

Solo nos queda una opción Señor Takumi –

Y cree que la acepten, señor –

No lo sé – El hombre levanto sus hombros – Pero no puedo ordenarles nada, ya no soy su jefe.

Conociendo al joven Honoka aceptara hacer la misión el solo con tal de que sus chicos estén bien y no regresen a campo–

Sí, y eso es lo que no me gustaría. No quiero que Honoka valla a una misión él solo por muy sencilla que sea. –

Podríamos avisarle a él joven Minami, confió en que Kotori les avisara a los demás y nos dará una respuesta honesta sobre la decisión que tomaron. –

Creo que sería mejor pedirles el favor a todos juntos. Sería más sencillo –

¿Eso significa que ira a verlos? –

No tenemos tiempo para eso, les llamare –

¿Señor, no cree que sería mejor hablarlo en persona con los chicos? Ya sabe cómo son –

Ellos me conocen Takumi, saben que no puedo salir de aquí a menos que sea de vida o muerte, tengo cosas que hacer y planear. Tengo mis sospechas del ataque y hago mis propias investigaciones. No puedo darme el lujo de viajar y perder valioso tiempo, no cuando se trata de Black –

Es posible que si les menciona sus sospechas sobre Black… los chicos le ayudaran sin duda alguna –

De eso estoy seguro – El hombre masajeo su sien y suspiro – Black les ha hecho daño. Sé que si les digo "búsquenlo y mátenlo", lo harán sin chistar pero… no puedo pedirles eso… no puedo. Yo lo tengo que matar.

Tú y yo sabemos que la venganza no trae nada bueno –

Eres un sabio Takumi, todo un sabio – sonrió el hombre – siempre he seguido tus consejos, he sido un hombre de ley pero este asunto es diferente. Black arruino mi vida hace 18 años, no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya, sea cual sea su plan.

Llevamos años de investigación y aún seguimos sin descubrir su verdadero plan –

Black solo quiere hacer desastre. Ese hombre se divierte haciendo sufrir a gente inocente, no tiene ningún plan, solo es un hombre que debería estar muerto –

El que se encuentre tan tranquilo me preocupa –

No tienes por qué preocuparte, hace mucho tiempo aprendí que el salirme de mis casillas no ayuda en nada. Solo moveré los hilos para crear un momento y esperare a mi presa. –

¿Acaso sabe algo que yo ignore? –

Solo sé que Black no va a seguir vivo por mucho tiempo – El frente a Takumi se veía impotente con ese porte tan confiado que lo caracterizaba – Black pagara con sangre la muerte de mi familia y les quitare un peso de encima a mis muchachos.

¿Cuál es el plan señor? – Takumi siendo el consejero principal del Jefe Honoka sabía que hacerlo cambiar de opinión sobre ese tema era imposible. Su jefe había llorado lágrimas de sangre por la muerte de su amada esposa y la de su único hijo y él había presenciado el derrumbe de su jefe y a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, el hombre no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Pero bueno, ¿qué clase de hombre podría regresar a ser el mismo después de una tragedia como esa?, fácil, nadie.

Primero que nada me encargare del funeral de los "Halcones", hasta donde yo se los Halcones y el equipo de Honoka se conocían y se llevaban muy bien. Llama a la directora y dile que me comunique con Honoka y también que estén presentes los demás, les daré la mala noticia y les informare que el lugar del funeral será aquí en la agencia, cuando estén aquí les pediré lo de la misión. Entendido –

Entendido. – Takumi tomaba apuntes en su libreta – ¿Señor? – Takumi seguí apuntando

¿Si? –

Recomiendo que cuando les pida que terminen la misión… les cuente lo que sabemos hasta ahora de Black incluyendo que se tiene la sospecha que haya sido él, el que está detrás de la muerte del equipo de los Halcones – Termino sus apuntes y miro a su jefe a los ojos

Gracias por tu consejo –

Es un buen consejo, ¿no crees? –

Si es un buen consejo, ahora recoge tu libretita y largo de aquí – ordeno el jefe tratando de tomarle el pelo a su asistente

Recuérdame por que aguanto tus maltratos –

Porque solo tu soportas a un idiota como yo –

Bien dicho, ahora me voy. Tengo cosas por hacer – antes de salir un suave golpe en su nuca lo detuvo – No deberías tirar papeles y mucho para llamar mi atención.

3 días. En 3 días estará lo del funeral, comunícame con ellos un día antes –

Sí, señor –

* * *

PoV Normal

El receso, un descanso de las clases y un tiempo para retomar energías con una comida digna servida de la cafetería de la escuela.

Niko-chii, normalmente no te pregunto por los visibles golpes que de vez en cuando tienes –

No preguntes por favor – rogo Niko

Imposible, antes no preguntaba por qué ya sabía la razón de cada moretón, pero ahora… - Nozomi se acercó a Niko y le toco la frente

¡Auch! , Duele –

¿Cómo te hiciste ese chipote y porque tu uniforme esta todo arrugado? –

Te dije que no preguntaras – se quejó Niko

Yo también tengo curiosidad Niko-chan – el peligris se reunió con ellos

Tuve una pequeña caída –

Pensé que volabas Niko-chan –

¿Qué diablos crees que soy Rin? –

¿Y al caer te golpeaste la cabeza?¿Estas bien? –

Si Kotori, estoy bien y no me golpee la cabeza en la caída –

Entonces ese golpe, ¿Por qué fue? –

No caí solo –

Se pone interesante, cuéntanos Niko-chii, ¿Con quién te caíste? – Describir la cara de Nozomi creo que no es necesario

Con Maki, pero fue un accidente –

Aaaa y el golpe en la cabeza, ¿ella te lo hizo? – pregunto Kotori

Sí, tiene una buena puntería y mucha fuerza –

Mmm… quiero burlarme pero hay tantas formas de hacerlo que no se cual elegir –

Con esa cara siento que me estás diciendo que soy un idiota, esa es suficiente burla para mí – comento el pelinegro desganado

-…- Nozomi sonrió – También te tengo un poco de envidia

Envidia, ¿Por qué? – pregunto Niko muy interesado

Hasta yo lo entendí Niko-chan, nya –

El que Rin-chan lo haya entendido primero que tu es algo grave Nikochi, ese golpe en la cabeza acabo de asesinar a las únicas neuronas que funcionaban en tu cabeza – se burló el mayor

Dijiste que no te burlarías – comento Niko con el ceño fruncido

Me lo pusiste en charola de plata, era imposible no dejarlo pasar y yo no dije que no me reiría – rio el pelimorado

Te la paso – Niko se acomodó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados – Ahora explícate

Simple Nikochi – Nozomi también se puso cómodo – En un accidente con una chica y conociéndote, te apuesto una cena para dos a que tu hiciste lo posible para que Maki no se lastimara

Eso es correcto – acepto el pelinegro y sonriendo un poco al recordar el momento – Soy un soldado, ¿recuerdas? Y Para que diablos apuestas una cena para dos

En palabras simples, abrazaste y tocaste a la linda Maki, por accidente, pero la tocaste –

¿Y me tienes envidia por que toque a Maki? –

En realidad no, solo sé que si me llegara a pasar un "accidente" así con Eli… sería un hombre feliz – suspiro el chico

Eres un pervertido –

Pero Maki está bien, ¿cierto? –

Si, ella está bien. Gracias por tu preocupación Kotori, no como este tipo degenerado que solo le interesa el tacto, que conste fue 100% accidental que tuve con Maki –

¡Auch! Eso dolió, pero ahora que me oigo hablar creo que tienes razón, soy un pervertido –

Qué bueno que ya te das cuenta, Pervertido –

Mmm… Rin, ¿Estas bien? – Los chicos dejaron la discusión al darse cuenta que el pequeño Rin parecía perdido en sus pensamientos – Chicos, Rin no se mueve

Ya lo rompiste Nozomi –

¡Cállate! No fui yo –

Dejen de culparse chicos – Kotori se acercó a Rin y movió su mano frente su rostro pero el menor seguía sin moverse. – Creo que si está roto

¿Quién está roto? – Pregunto Honoka que apenas había llegado a la azotea donde habían acordado reunirse y llevaba en brazos un montón de golosinas y panes – Traje el almuerzo

Llegas tarde y tenemos hambre, ¿Por qué tardaste? –

Lo siento – rio Honoka rascando su nuca – Me quede dormido y Tsubasa-chan me tuvo que despertar además donde vendían todo esto estaba lleno, tuve que brincar y colgarme del techo para poder alcanzar estos panes

Tenía la sospecha de que eso había pasado –

Que malo eres Niko-chan, ¿Tú no pareces roto? Aunque si un poco sucio y tienes un chipote en la cabeza ¿Tanto alboroto por eso? –

No soy yo es Rin el que se rompió o más bien "Nozomi lo rompió" – El pelinegro apuntaba acusadoramente a Nozomi

Ni siquiera lo toque – Trato de defenderse el pelimorado – Y quita tu diminuto dedo de mi vista

Fueron tus pervertidas palabras las que lo rompieron, el pobre de Rin aún es un niño inocente y tú cada vez que abres la boca lo corrompes, eres un pésimo ejemplo –

Eso no es verdad… - Nozomi se detuvo y pensó un momento con una mano en su barbilla – Creo que me he vuelto más hablador desde hace unos días.

Nozomi-chan, no creo que sea momento de hablar sobre eso… aunque tienes razón has hablado mucho estos últimos días y ayer también, estoy ansioso por saber cómo actuaras dentro de un mes – Estipulo el peligris mientras seguía con la atención plantada a Rin que seguía sin moverse

No sé si ofenderme o tomar como un cumplido tus palabras Kotori-chan –

Traje la comida, creo que si le ponemos un pan cerca de su nariz despertara – dijo Honoka mientras sacaba el pan de su empaque y lo movía de derecha a izquierda cerca de la nariz del pelinaranja – Es comida Rin-chan, apuesto que tienes hambre

Ya es tarde Honoka-chan, nya – Rin había despertado y le había arrebatado el pan a Honoka - No estoy roto solo que… - El joven Rin apretó su pecho – Tuve un mal presentimiento y aparte que me quede pensando en lo que dijo Nozomi sobre tocar a una chica, me pregunto si sentiré algo si alguna vez llego a tocar a Kayochin

¡Vez! – Niko dejo caer su mano en la cabeza de Nozomi, el mayor solo se quejó – Mal ejemplo

Rin ya está en la edad de sentir este tipo de sentimientos y es normal que tenga curiosidad, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –

Solo tenía hambre –

Pensé que algo así solo funcionaba con Honoka –

Gracias, creo –

Dejémonos de cosas y vamos a comer, tanto hablar me está dando hambre –

No eres el único pervertido –

Deja de llamarme pervertido o tus noches de dulces sueños acabaran – Amenazo Nozomi al pelinegro haciendo un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo del amenazado.

Comamos en paz Nozomi-chan – El pelinegro trato de desviar de buena manera el tema

Solo había pan, Honoka? –

Mmm… No, también había varios guisados, arroz, mmm… pan, pan y más pan –

Y porque no trajiste algo distinto –

No me regañes Nozomi-chan, esto fue lo que pude alcanzar –

Fue lo que pudiste agarrar o fue lo que tu quisiste agarrar – Nozomi se acercó peligrosamente a Honoka entrecerrando sus ojos

Yo… - Honoka empezaba a retroceder nerviosamente – En la cara no, Nozomi-chan

* * *

Eli y las demás chicas pasaban la hora del almuerzo en la oficina de la directora, un téy unas galletitas están en sus manos a esas horas diariamente, ya que son las chicas consentidas de la directora un pequeño trato especial no está de más. Durante esa media hora se juntan, platican y debaten sobre la escuela, Eli aprovecha esos momentos para tener ideas nuevas para la escuela, siendo ella presidenta del consejo estudiantil pide apoyo y consejos a sus amigas para mejorar la vida en la escuela para los demás estudiantes sin perjudicar sus estudios.

Yo creo que una arrocera en cada salón sería buena muy buena idea – La chica de cabello corto rubio dorado comentaba haciendo que sus ojos parecieran pequeñas estrellitas

Hanayo, eso solo te alegraría a ti – La peliazul miraba con una sonrisa a la menor

Eso no es verdad Umi-chan, el arroz hace feliz a todos – Se defendía Hanayo

Creo que Umi tiene razón Hanayo-chan – Eli que escuchaba divertida las ideas de la menor – Además de que sería algo difícil poner una arrocera en cada salón de la escuela creo que el presupuesto no alcanzaría

Entonces, una arrocera para ponerla aquí en la dirección –

¿Y eso para qué? – pregunto la presidenta

Así cada vez que tengamos ganas de comer arroz, solo tenemos que venir aquí a la dirección. Todos los días a la hora del almuerzo estamos aquí y un plato de arroz no nos haría nada mal, sería como estar en el paraíso – Hanayo seguía sin darse por vencida

Hanayo, no podemos hacer eso – Maki que solo tomaba él te y no participaba en la conversación fue obligada a hablar – Aunque sería buena idea – susurro por último la pelirroja

¡Maki me apoya! – Grito feliz la menor – Ya somos 2

¡Maki! – gritaron al mismo tiempo demás las chicas

No-No es que yo qui-quiera comer de-de vez en cuando un po-poco de arroz – La pelirroja avergonzada tomo un poco de su té y miro hacia otro lado – Además Hanayo e-está muy emocionada

Bueno yo también estoy de acuerdo –

Tsubasa-chan también tu – Con un pequeño puchero Eli veía que estaba siendo convencida por sus amigas – Pero y los demás estudiantes

Hay que hacer un día de arroz – propuso Tsubasa

¿Un día de arroz? – pregunto Umi sin saber exactamente a lo que se refería

¡Si me gusta esa idea! – Grito Hanayo – Un día de la semana donde los alumnos puedan comer todo el arroz que quieran

Pero en el menú de la cafetería ya hay arroz –

Pero Eli, el día del arroz podría ser un día donde sirvan distintos platillos hechos de arroz, aunque yo lo prefiero así solo y arroz y más arroz – Sonrió Hanayo

¿Gohan Day? –

Ese es un gran nombre Maki-chan – hablo Tsubasa un poco sorprendida – Sí que estas poniendo atención

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros un poco sonrojada.

No creo que eso sea muy beneficioso para los estudiantes – Umi aún seguía dudando sobre ese plan que las 2 menores y Tsubasa platicaban, no le veía mucho sentido pero al final sería Eli quien decidirá si lo acepta o no.

Creo que sería bueno preguntarle a la Directora su opinión sobre esto – Eli tratando de no hacer sentir mal a sus amigas trato de cambiar de tema – Y ya tienen planeado las sesiones de estudio para nuestros mmm… ¿amigos?

¿Amigos? – Una mueca de " Yo no podría llamarles amigos" apareció en la cara de Maki y al final suspiro – Ya tengo un plan para Niko, espero que al terminar sea suficiente para que este al corriente con las clases

¿Acaso te preocupa Maki? – la miro seria Tsubasa

¿Porque me preguntas eso con esa cara tan seria? – Tsubasa seguía mirándola igual poniendo nerviosa a la menor – Me preocupa por que soy la tutora, luego la directora me molestara por no poder enseñarle a un simio

No son simios Maki-chan – Todas de alguna manera sonrieron

A mi si me preocupa Rin-kun, se distrae muy fácilmente, aunque me prometió que estudiaría si yo lo ayudaba – Hanayo se dio cuenta que era el centro de atención y se avergonzó – E-es No-Normal que me-me preocupe – La emoción del tema del arroz que Hanayo había mostrado se había ido

-…- Tsubasa se rio y la tranquilizo tocando su hombro – Tranquila Hanayo-chan yo también estoy preocupada por Honoka, por lo menos Rin no se durmió en la mayorías de las clases y al despertarlo no grito "Amo el pan" casi babeando

Hanayo tapo su boca con las manos para evitar reír al igual que las demás.

Pues Kotori es un buen estudiante, ayer no pregunto mucho sobre las clases – A pesar que la voz de Umi sonada fría ya las chicas estaban acostumbradas, no era que Umi estuviera enojada todo el tiempo solamente que así era su voz – Creo que menciono que leía libros en su tiempo libre

¿Umi elogiando? Eso sí que es raro - se burló la pelirroja acomodando un mechón detrás de su oreja

So-solo digo lo-lo que pienso – La peliazul se defendió pero por su repentino cambio de actitud difícilmente se le podía tomar en serio

Chicas ya casi se termina la hora del almuerzo y no tengo una buena idea – Eli que solo se había mantenido escuchando

¡Yo voto por el arroz! – Grito Tsubasa

Se llamara Gohan day Tsubasa-chan, pon atención – reclamo Maki

Si,¡ Gohan Day! – Grito Hanayo meneando ambos brazos

Eli y Umi se miraron entre si sabiendo que la decisión del Gohan day ya había sido tomada, ellas sabían muy bien que cuando sus amigas se ponían en ese plan, difícilmente no podían hacerlas cambiar de opinión. Ahora Eli tendría que pensar en un modo de cumplir el deseo de sus compañeras menores pero para eso tendría que mover algunas cosas en el consejo estudiantil con su nuevo vicepresidente.

Está bien, está bien. Lo hare – Contesto resignada Eli – Hablare sobre el Gohan Day con la directora y con mi nuevo vicepresidente, ¿Felices?

¡Si! – Todas excepto Umi gritaron y festejaron

Nuevo vicepresidente – Umi fue la única que noto ese detalle en las palabras de la rubia

Si, ya elegí a un vicepresidente –

Hablas enserio – La sorpresa por parte de todas se hacía notar

Si, enserio –

La chica prodigio Ayase Eli por fin eligió un vicepresidente –

¡Umi! Dijeron que no me volverían a llamar así – Eli jugo con sus manos y trato de concentrarse en su té.

Pero es que es increíble Eli-chan –

Es algo normal Hanayo –

Normal es que al momento de ser presidenta ya tengas a una persona en el puesto de vicepresidente. – Comento Maki

¿Tu también Maki? –

Lo siento, también me tomo desprevenida –

Moou… son unas pesadas – Eli comía galletas y hacía gestos por los comentarios de sus amigas

La gran alumna Ayase Eli, quien fue elegida como presidenta del consejo estudiantil por decisión unánime de la escuela y quien además es más inteligente que Maki y que lleva 3 meses en el puesto sin elegir a un vicepresidente, por fin se ha decidido y su nombre es… - Tsubasa como presentadora de televisión apuntaba a Eli esperando que esta dijera el nombre de él o la afortunada.

-…- Eli con una galleta a media comer miraba a Tsubasa con aparente vergüenza por el show que había creado – Nozomi

Disculpa pero no te escuche – molesto Umi

Nozomi – volvió a repetir igual de despacio

Eli-chan, es que no te escuche –

Hanayo, tu no – Eli se encontraba acorralada por sus compañeras

Vamos Eli dilo más fuerte que no te escuchamos – Se burló Maki

-…- Eli tomo valor, dejo todo lo que tenía a la mano y se puso de pie, las miro a todas y con las mejillas sonrojadas dijo – Mi vicepresidente se llama Toujou Nozomi

Chicas aquí presentes el vicepresidente de la presidenta es… - La joven Tsubasa detuvo el show para demostrar su sorpresa - Dijiste ¡Toujou Nozomi! – Todas miraban a Eli sin mencionar una palabra

Sí, eso dije –

Eso sí que es una gran sorpresa –

Apoyo a Hanayo y… ¿Se puede saber por qué elegiste a un chico que acaba de llegar a la escuela? –

Pues… creo que me ayudara a ver las cosas de otro modo y me dará ideas nuevas… creo – La chica rubia nerviosa trataba de pensar en alguna razón que pareciera lo suficiente convincente como para que sus amigas que son muy inteligentes, tenía que admitir, la aceptarán y no cayera una tormenta de burlas y bullyng sobre ella – Aun sigo pensando en una buena razón – termino por admitir la joven

No te vamos a juzgar por eso Eli, solo que si nos parece extraño que tú siendo tan exigente como eres, pues… eligieras a un chico que acabas de conocer –

Es que siento que me necesita, Umi – Eli empezaba a hablar con honestidad, durante el tiempo que llevan siendo amigas ni una vez les había mentido aunque en ocasiones eso significara una semana de risas y comentarios sarcásticos – Me he sentido muy rara respecto a esos chicos, no me molesta ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, me siento extrañamente cómoda con su presencia y ahora que conozco un poco más de Nozomi… siento que me necesita y para ayudarlo tengo que conocerlo mejor

Y la mejor manera de hacerlo es teniéndolo cerca de ti, no es así Eli-chan –

Si eso creo, Hanayo –

Yo siento algo parecido por Rin-kun –

¿Es hora de la Honestidad? – Maki parecía no muy cómoda con la idea

Yo creo que no es buen momento para la hora de la honestidad –

Estoy de acuerdo con Tsubasa, ya casi termina el descanso y la directora no debe tardar en llegar – comento Umi

Bien lo dejaremos para otro día – dijo una emocionada Tsubasa dando un aplauso

Levantemos esto y limpiemos un poco antes de que la directora llegue –

Las chicas empezaron a limpiar y cinco minutos después el sonido de la puerta llamo su atención.

Hola chicas, no se vallan. ¿Ya terminaron de comer? – La directora entro y camino directo a su escritorio con su celular en mano – Necesito encontrar a sus pupilos, ahora

¿Algo que tengamos que saber? – Comento Umi volviendo a sentarse en uno de los sillones

Si… pero no, aun no al menos –

Está de buen humor directora, lo cual es raro- ¿sucedió algo? – Pregunto a pelirroja mientras se recargaba en la pared

Ignorare ese comentario Maki-chan –

Esa cara la tenía cuando conoció a ese señor… ¿Cómo se llamaba Maki-chan? Creo que tú lo recuerdas –

Si, si ese tipo… mmm…. Takumi-san era – Tsubasa y Maki se sonrieron en complicidad, mientras que su directora las miraba amenazadoramente

Alguien podría llamar a los Honoka y a los otros chicos – con una sonrisa forzada la directora trataba de cambiar el tema

¿Qué sucedió? – Ahora fue Eli quien pregunto

Me llamo Takumi-san –

Oíste eso Maki-chan –

¿Y qué quería? – Pregunto Umi

Hablar con Honoka y los demás –

¿Acaso se irán? – Pregunto Maki

No puede ser posible, hoy es su segundo día de clases – comento Hanayo un poco sorprendida

Nada de eso, hace días escuche que cerca de la ciudad de Tokyo hubo un accidente con uno de los equipos de los Cascos Azules –

¿Tiene más información sobre eso? –

Solo lo que dijeron en las noticias Eli, al parecer hacían un viaje de rutina y que algo fallo en el helicóptero haciendo que se estrellara a unos kilómetros al norte, y ya que ninguna de ustedes fue por los muchachos, denme las gracias porque ya había mandado a alguien a buscarlos –

* * *

PoV Honoka

Después de un regaño de Nozomi por comprar puro pan, estábamos en la azotea terminando de almorzar cuando un chico que no conocía nos dijo que la directora nos estaba buscando, así que terminando de comer rápido fuimos a la dirección.

Sentí una mala corazonada y apure a los chicos, no creo que hayamos hecho nada malo el día de ayer y el día de hoy apenas empieza, es muy temprano para estar en problemas

Honoka te dije que no te durmieras en las clases, apuesto que nos llaman por eso – Niko de nuevo molestándome, por cierto hoy no he dormido en ninguna de las clases o al menos no lo recuerdo

No quiero que el chico que pasó las primeras clases en enfermería por un pequeño rasguño en el brazo me reclame cuando no he dormido en ninguna clase el día de hoy – Le saque la lengua

¡Casi me rompo el brazo! ¡Y casi una chica loca me abre la cabeza con lapicero! – Grito Niko

Le diré a Maki-chan que le dijiste loca y ya cállate Nikochi, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto – Nozomi se veía más serio que de lo normal

Siento lo mismo, nya –

Creo que la directora no es la que nos está llamando en realidad – Kotori tenía la misma cara de Nozomi

Estoy sorprendido, creí que yo era el único con las malas corazonadas y tu Niko-chan, no has sentido algo –

Sí, pero… tengo miedo de lo que sea, no me gusta hacerle caso a esas sensaciones, suelen traer con ellas malas noticias –

Las malas noticias siempre duelen Niko-chan – Honoka alboroto el cabello del pelinegro tratando de subirle un poco el ánimo – Estas corazonadas que tenemos, nos dan el tiempo para prepararnos para cualquier cosa que haya pasado. No les tengas miedo, solo es nuestro cuerpo que quiere protegernos y ayudarnos.

Dejen el romanticismo señores, hay que darnos prisa, mientras más rápido mejor –

Kotori ha sacado las garras, esto es serio. Vámonos, yo también tengo curiosidad, nya –

No me digas así Rin-chan –

Lo siento Kotori-chan, hace tiempo que no te veía así de serio, nya – Rin sonreía pero al mismo tiempo ocultaba su preocupación

Ya, ya muchachos. El último que llegue compra el almuerzo de mañana –

Que sea el penúltimo, ya que Honoka solo traerá más pan como el de hoy, nya. ¡Quiero Ramen! –

¡Eit! No des por hecho que voy a perder Rin-chan –

En sus marcas, listos, ¡Nya! – Rin empujo a Honoka hacia atrás haciendo que este callera sentado, dándole la oportunidad de correr a los demás

Todos salieron corriendo con Honoka detrás. El Castaño corría lo más rápido que podía pero por muy grande que fue su esfuerzo no logro alcanzar a sus amigos, ya en la última vuelta para llegar a la dirección con su último aliento y estirando su brazo hasta el límite, agarro a Kotori de la camisa y lo tiro hacia atrás impulsándose hacia enfrente.

¡No fui el último! - El ojiazul levanto los brazos en señal de victoria – Lo logre

Volveremos a comer pan, nya –

Pero que dices Rin-chan, no fui el ultimo – Se quejó el capitán

Dijimos que el penúltimo compraría el almuerzo de mañana –

Pero… pero… pero …. –

Otro que se rompió –

Pero… pero… pero… pero… pero… -

No se rompió Nikochii, se convirtió en un disco rayado –

Pero… pero… pero… pero… pero… pero… -

¿Ya podemos pasar? –

* * *

PoV Nozomi

Llegamos a la dirección y Honoka fue el primero en entrar, tratamos de alivianar un poco el ambiente ya que todos estábamos tensos y el que nosotros cinco estemos serios es una muy mala combinación.

Estamos aquí –

Nos dimos cuenta con el escándalo que hicieron – Maki tan amable como siempre

Yo fui el segundo en entrar, Elichi y las chicas estaban aquí.

¿Qué hacen aquí ellas? – Dejare que Niko se encargue de la investigación – Nosotros somos los castigados

Dijiste que no estábamos castigados, nya –

No Rin, no estamos castigados… pero – Honestamente si nuestro presentimiento era correcto, preferiría que las chicas, en especial Eli no estuvieran presentes, con el señor Kousaka Honoka nuestro exjefe todo puede pasar – Niko tiene razón, Elichi no tienes nada que hacer aquí, por favor te pido que salgas junto a tus amigas

La mirada de Elichi pasó de ser una sonrisa a confundida y me dolió verla así. Parecía decepcionada, pero ya tendré tiempo de explicárselo. Todos nosotros somos unas personas distintas cuando se trata de trabajo.

¡Alto! – Escuche a Kotori gritar – Que les pasa par de idiotas – dijo refiriéndose a mí y a Niko. Bueno estoy seguro que uno fue a Niko y el otro lo agarre yo por que el saco me quedo perfecto. – Pido disculpas por mis compañeros, estamos nerviosos y tensos, llevamos pocos días sin recibir información de nuestro equipo y nos pone realmente nervioso estar así de incomunicados… - Kotori habla razón – Sabemos que nos llamaron por que el Jefe o Takumi nos quieren decir algo…. Y por alguna razón todos creemos que es algo malo y…. La presión y la ignorancia hacen que estos idiotas digan más idioteces de las normales y que traten mal a la gente.

Eso no es verdad Kotori, tú sabes muy bien que cualquier cosa se puede esperar si nos están llamando, tú mismo lo sentiste al igual que nosotros. Algo paso y es malo. – Niko no siempre tiene razón en lo que dice, pero esta vez su boca está llena de verdad y más si esta así de afectado por darse cuenta que no fue muy amable que digamos al igual que yo - Yo solo… no quiero que ellas pasen por un momento desagradable

Kotori – Ahora fue Honoka quien se puso en frente – Decir eso era mi trabajo – Honoka puso una cara de perrito abandonado que hizo que Kotori le tuviera lastima y le acariciara la cabeza, enserio Honoka no parece el maduro jefe que tanto admiro.

¿Porque seguimos haciendo este circo, nya? Primero que nos den la noticia y ya después peleamos, ¿Qué les parece, nya? –

Alguien me puede decir, ¿Por qué el chico que habla como gato dice cosas más coherentes que nosotros? –

A veces Rin tiene sus momentos –

Todos reímos, sin darnos cuenta que parecíamos idiotas frente a la directora y frente a Eli, fue Honoka el primero en preguntar la razón de que nos llamaran y la directora dijo que teníamos una llamada. Honoka rápido agarro el teléfono.

Yo aquí, quien allá? – Típica contestación de Honoka – A papa, que gusto hablar contigo…..

El simple hecho de escuchar la palabra "Papa" por parte de Honoka, sabíamos quién era. Todos tragamos saliva y nos pegamos a Honoka para poder escuchar algo.

 _Si estamos bien…. –_

 _Noticia?... –_

 _Cuando?... –_

 _Bien, cuando pasa el helicóptero por nosotros_ – Niko fue el primero en alejarse un poco molesto

 _Si, si entiendo. También me interesa_ – Cuando Honoka dijo eso, clavo su mirada en Kotori

 _Sí, todos iremos –_

 _Puntuales como siempre….. Si…. Si… Entendido, nos vemos luego_ –

Honoka colgó y con su cara de capitán se dirigió a nosotros, estábamos nerviosos queríamos saber qué fue lo que hizo que el jefe nos llamara personalmente

Mañana salimos temprano, viajaremos al edificio central en Rusia –

Y la mala noticia – Pidió Niko

Los Halcones…. Fueron asesinados mientras hacían una misión de reconocimiento aquí en Japón. El helicóptero en el que viajaban fue atacado y todos… murieron en el acto –

Lo sabía – Niko pateo la puerta haciendo que todos se exaltasen – Por qué crees que no le hago caso a mis presentimientos, solo traen malas noticias.

Cálmate Niko – Honoka trato de calmarlo pero, como es que alguien que está más molesto que Niko será capaz de tranquilizarlo – El funeral será en dos días y tenemos que estar presentes.

Te dio algún detalle Honoka – Kotori como siempre tan tranquilo

No, ninguno. Dijo que cuando llegáramos, fuéramos rápidamente a su oficina. Tiene algo importante que decirnos –

Los Halcones – Rin había cambiado su emocionado rostro, parecía estar en shock por la noticia

Tranquilo Rin, murieron haciendo su trabajo. No te sientas mal, sabemos muy bien que cosas así pueden pasar, ellos también sabían los peligros de estar metidos en este lio – Trate de calmarlo

Y se supone que eso me debe ayudar –

Donde quedo el Nya en esa oración Rin-chan – me acerque a él y le alborote el cabello, sus ojos aguantaban las lágrimas – Apuesto que si Anju-chan te viera así seguro que te golpearía

Nozomi tiene razón Rin-chan – Se unió Kotori – si Anju-chan viera que sueltas una lágrima por ella ni Erena-kun podrá salvarte.

-…-El pequeño Rin tallo su rostro y nos sonrió – Tienen razón, ya estoy tranquilo. Gracias Kotori-chan, Nozomi-chan

De nada amigo, para eso estamos –

Bien, ya que todos estamos bien –

No estamos bien Honoka y lo sabes –

Nico tranquilízate –

No me pidas que me tranquilicé, Kotori – Nico estaba alterado – Apuesto que el jefe tiene algo más para nosotros, ¿Díganme? Donde quedo eso de "Una vida normal y sin el temor de que te disparen cuando duermes"

Nico, cálmate –

Tu bien sabes porque estoy molesto Honoka, tu también lo estas pero no lo quieres admitir. – Nico se acercó a Honoka peligrosamente, si no lo conociera tan bien diría que está a punto de lanzar el primer golpe, pero… no por nada Nicochi es el mejor francotirador de todos los cascos azules – Tú quieres lo mismo que yo, al igual que cada uno de nosotros

Lo se Yazawa-san – Honoka hablándonos por nuestros apellidos, esto se ha puesto serio – Quiero lo mismo que tú, pero esto no va a terminar hasta que cumplamos una última misión y tú sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, Kotori – menciono Honoka apuntando al peligris – Crees que no quiero que Kotori tenga una vida tranquila después de lo que paso esa última misión – Nico agachaba la mirada mientras más hablaba Honoka – Kotori es el que más merece un descanso de esta vida – Ahora era Honoka quien tenía el control – Sabemos muy bien que esa misión no fue completada, nuestro objetivo escapo… pienso que él tiene algo que ver con esto.

Estas diciendo que quiere atraernos –

Si yo estuviera en su lugar, lo haría Kotori – Honoka empezaba a tranquilizarse, lo cual es un alivio ya que el Honoka explosivo y autoritario no es un buen amigo – Somos una piedra en su zapato, hará lo que sea para eliminarnos.

Solo fue un día el que dormí sin necesidad de mantener un ojo abierto – Nico parecía ya relajado y empezaba a hablar con calma, tenía esa mirada arrogante que lo caracterizaba – Hagamos que las noches así, sean de por lo menos 300 noches al año y no solo 1

Así se habla – Por fin dije algo, lo que si me pareció algo incómodo ya que si analizamos el ambiente con detenimiento… No estamos solos, me pregunto… ¿Acaso alguno de nosotros pensó en el lugar donde estábamos? O al menos ¿Quiénes nos escuchaban?

* * *

Hola, saludos a todos

Primero pensaba que el dejar mensajes así de convivencia podría llamarlos, era algo innecesario. Pero mientras voy escribiendo los capítulos, me gustaría compartir las locuras que pasan por mi mente….

Primera – Me gusta leer los comentarios, casi a diario los leo aunque sean de hace tiempo.

Segunda – Alguien de aquí ha leído mi otra historia? Quienes no la hayan leído se llama Alguien por ti y estoy pensando en hacer un pequeño capítulo de continuación pero tengo miedo de arruinarlo….. Pido consejos… ¿Cómo escribirían una continuación a una situación así?

Tercero – En este capítulo, podrían decirme como ven a los personajes, ¿Sigo siendo fiel a las distintas distintivas de cada uno de los personajes? Sean honestos por favor.

Y Por último – Para los y las escritoras que escriben FanFics de Love Live en español, tengan por seguro que leo todas, ya sé que es raro que yo pida comentarios y yo no comente. Prometo cambiar.

Y eso es todo, tratare de subir lo más rápido que pueda


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

* * *

 **PoV Nozomi**

Honoka si nuestras sospechas son verdad, ese tipo debió de haberse enterado de que estábamos fuera de servicio – dije

Quiere que regresemos tal vez – Dijo Niko

Nosotros le hemos hecho daño, quiere vengarse. ¿Tú que piensas Kotori? –

Ese "tipo" – recalco Kotori – no se hubiera molestado en atraernos a una trampa o algo parecido –

¿Qué quieres decir, nya? –

A como… lo conocí – Kotori tardo en continuar – ese tipo hubiera mandado a matarnos haciendo un gran problema a nuestro alrededor, a ese tipo no le importa el cómo y cuándo nos mate al final lo único importante es que quiere ver nuestros cadáveres a sus pies

Eso no es para nada sutil Kotori – Dije

No hay palabras sutiles para decirlo Nozomi, solo es la verdad –

Ok, entonces ¿Qué diablos pasa? –

Creo que se equivocó Nya –

Equivocarse. Rin no creo que sea tan estúpido, ¿o si? –

Rin tal vez tiene razón –

Es posible – dijo Kotori – Pensó que éramos nosotros los que viajábamos en ese helicóptero.

Y como dijo Kotori-chan nya, nos quiere muertos y no le importa el cómo o donde –

Dejemos de hablar de eso, ¿quieren? – Era una buena idea salir corriendo del lugar y desquitar mi enojo con alguna pared u otra cosa que no se queje cuando la golpee, pero se supone que soy el mayor y como tal me tengo que comportar en esta situación.

Pero una cosa más… hablamos como si fuera nuestra casa de eliminar personas y creo que cualquiera sabe lo que significa sin necesidad de pensarle tanto.

Chicos no creo que sea el mejor momento de hablar de "trabajo" aquí – mire por encima del hombro de Honoka y Eli me miraba de una manera que no entendía. ¿Sorpresa tal ves? ¿Estará enojada conmigo? Tal vez un poco confundida con la situación y también conmigo.

Chicas salgan por favor – La persona que menos creí rompió el incómodo silencio que empezaba a crearse en el ambiente.

Pero directora – se quejó Maki, vi que lo menos que quería era irse

Eli saca a tus compañeras de aquí, vallan a clases –

… - Eli salió de su trance y solo asintió – Vamos Maki, vallamos a clase

Eli fue la primera que salió seguida de Maki-chan, alcance a ver a Hanayo-chan decirle algo a Rin pero no alcance a escuchar pero Rin sonrió al final, Tsubasa tomo por los hombros a Hanayo y la empujo suavemente para salir tras de ella y Umi solo miro a Kotori y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Takumi-san me había avisado de que se retirarían un tiempo, no me dijo cuanto exactamente pero quiero que sepan que los estaré esperando de vuelta –

Gracias directora – dije agradecido por sus palabras

Esperamos que no sea por mucho tiempo –

Espero lo mismo Honoka-san, un día y ya dejaron una huella aquí. No quiero que se vallan. –

¿Una huella? A que se refiere – pregunto Niko

Antes las chicas no eran así como las conocen y la verdad me sorprende el cambio en ellas después de un día con ustedes –

Tampoco queremos irnos – comente volteando hacia la puerta

Parece que acaban de descubrir una razón para regresar –

Todos nosotros lo hicimos –

Me alegra escuchar eso de ti Kotori-san y ahora que tiene una razón para volver a este lugar, quiero que regresen sanos y salvos –

Como Capitán, hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para cuidar de mi equipo, no se preocupe directora – Honoka sonrió – Regresaremos a darle uno que otro problema

… - Honoka estiro la mano hacia la directora y esta la estrecho con una sonrisa – Bien, pero si hacen sufrir a algunas de mis queridas alumnas serán castigados. Buen viaje.

Es una promesa, nya –

* * *

 **PoV Normal**

Y nos perdimos el almuerzo – suspiro Niko con ambas manos en su estómago – mi tripas se comen unas a otras

Que paso con eso de "Hemos durado mucho más tiempo sin comer y ni Honoka dice Pio" –

Cállate, solo de oír el nombre de Honoka me da más hambre –

Yo si comí varios panes – Todos miraron al ojiazul

Honoka creo que te comiste los panes de cada uno de nosotros – El peligris miro a Honoka de manera acusadora

Nadie había agarrado, pensé que no querían –

Yo si quería nya –

Lo siento, Rin-chan – Honoka rasco su nuca bajo las miradas molestas y acusadoras de sus amigos

Hoy cocinaras la cena Honoka y no te puedes negar –

Si, si entiendo – No le quedo más opción

Bien, me voy a clase. Los veo en casa en un rato – El peligris comenzó a alejarse

Igual yo, tratare de controlar mis tripas hasta entonces y Honoka – miro a Honoka con sus ojos rojos

Si… Niko-chan –

Hoy comeré doble raciona así que más te vale que cocines suficiente comida – El pelinegro no quito la mirada de Honoka hasta que creyó que fue suficiente. Ante de retirarse palmeo el hombro de él joven Rin - ¿Todo bien? – le pregunto en un susurro que solo el chico gato escucho

Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes por mi – Niko volvió a palmear su hombro y se retiró con las manos en sus bolsillos

Nos vemos luego Rin-chan –

Sip, nos vemos luego Nozomi-chan – Se despidió el pelinaranja

Vamos Rin-chan, te acompañare a tu clase –

¿Seguro Honoka-chan? –

Si, honestamente no tengo muchas ganas de entrar a clase por ahora –

Vamos entonces nya –

* * *

 **PoV Kotori**

Antes de llegar al salón de clase hice una pequeña parada en el baño. Entre y no había nadie, lave mis manos y me mire al espejo, una lágrima escapaba de mi ojo derecho.

Deberías aprender del ojo izquierdo – me dije refiriéndome a mi ojo derecho – el no dejo ir ningún lagrima

Me eche agua en el rostro y sacudí un poco la cabeza para liberar un poco mi mente, unos minutos y cuando me sentí listo salí del baño directo a mi clase.

Me asome y el maestro de historia estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón.

¿Entro o no entro? – me asome y me encontré con la mirada de Umi, tome valor y entre al salón de clase. Agradecía que todos estaban concentrados copiando lo que el maestro hacia dejándome a mi entrar sin molestia alguna, aunque sentí la mirada de algunos sobre mi espalda, apuesto que se preguntaran que tipo de alumno soy que llegue a mitad de clase cuando acabo de entrar a estudiar y el profesor supongo que no le interesa quien entre o no a su clase.

Me senté a lado de Umi y la mire de reojo, también copiaba lo que el profe hacía, suspire y saque un cuaderno y rápido la imite. El profesor dejo de escribir y empezó a leer el enorme libro que traía en sus manos.

Aprovechando que el maestro estaba con el rostro cubierto por el ancho libro, arranque un pequeño pedazo de hoja de mi cuaderno y escribí:

 _ **Hola**_ – Trate de hacer bonita letra, después doble a la mitad el papel y lo puse en una esquina de la mesa de Umi, ella lo miro de reojo y después de pensarlo un momento lo tomo. No hizo gesto alguno pero vi como escribía en el pedazo de hoja y en una vía libre puso el papelito de vuelta en mi mesa.

 _ **Hola**_ – Leí, pero que fría contestación, ¿estará enojada? Volví a escribir

 _ **¿Estas enojada conmigo?**_ – Puse el papelito en su banco, ella lo leyó nuevamente sin hacer gesto alguno

 _ **No estoy enojada contigo**_ – Sentí un alivio al leer eso y sonreí, trate de poner atención a la clase pero otro papelito en mi banco me distrajo.

 _ **¿Te iras?**_ – Suspire y le pensé un buen en lo que iba a contestar

 _ **Si**_ – conteste breve y después me arrepentí de lo poquito que había escrito– _**Pero regresare pronto**_ – le deje el segundo papelito justo al lado del primero.

Umi tardo en contestar – _**¿En cuánto tiempo?**_ – Recibí como respuesta. Me alegre un poco al ver que a Umi le interesaba un poco.

 _ **Dos semanas –**_

 _ **Eso es mucho tiempo, te perderás muchas clases –**_

 _ **Lose, pero no me preocupa –**_

 _ **Debería preocuparte –**_

 _ **No me preocupa porque sé que cuando regrese serás tú quien me ayudara –**_

 _ **¿Quién dijo que te ayudaría? –**_

 _ **Eres Sonoda Umi, mi tutora. Me ayudaras porque yo soy una amable y buena persona que te puede convencer –**_

 _ **Eso es algo engreído de tu parte –**_

 _ **Yo no lo veo así, creo que serás tú la que querrá ayudarme. No aguantaras el verme sufrir y mucho menos cuando sabes que tienes la llave para ayudarme –**_

 _ **No te creas tan importante –**_

 _ **Lo siento pero ya es muy tarde, siento que soy importante para ti –**_

 _ **No me importa lo que pienses –**_

 _ **Cuando regrese no me contendré –**_

 _ **¿A qué te refieres? –**_

 _ **A todo**_ – Dejando ese último mensaje en la mesa de Umi, vi como volaba hacia mí un gis que se parecía mucho al que el profesor estaba usando para escribir, no quiero presumir pero estoy seguro poder esquivarlo pero…

Auch – Me queje no muy alto

Joven Minami, pase al frente y comienza la lectura de la página 35 si llega a equivocarse o a trabarse con la lectura le restare puntos a su calificación.

Me sobe la frente limpiando la marca blanca que había quedado y mire de reojo a Umi, estaba riéndose de mí.

Esto te divierte, verdad – susurre de manera que solo Umi me escuchara

Un poco– me respondió en otro susurro

Me puse de pie con mi libro en mano, le hice un gesto con el labio y comencé a leer.

* * *

 **PoV Rin**

No fue fácil, esto de no llorar cuando siento mis ojos hundidos es más difícil de lo que creí. Anju-chan fue la primera amiga que tuve, así que platicaba mucho con ella y con Erena, a pesar de que yo era menor que ellos asi que me consentían mucho, Anju-chan cocinaba muy bien debo admitir.

En mi primera misión su equipo se unió al nuestro y trabajamos juntos, recuerdo que la vez me dijeron que le tenían miedo a Honoka, esa ves me burle un día entero de ellos "¿Cómo es posible que alguien le tenga miedo a Honoka-chan?", Anju-chan solo me decía que estaba sorprendida de que Honoka fuera nuestro Capitán. Pero ya cuando les conté un poco de nuestra situación entendieron todo y entendieron que ellos apenas atravesaban la enorme puerta a esta complicada vida de la que ahora deseamos salir.

Las clases terminaron y vi a Kayochin acercarse.

Rin-kun – Se apoyó en mi hombro

Es hora irnos, te acompañare –

Rin-kun, ¿estás bien? – Puse mi mano sobre la suya y le sonreí débilmente

En realidad tengo hambre, apenas íbamos a comer cuando nos llamaron y para mi mala suerte Honoka-chan se comió toda la comida nya – Kayochin sonrió

Vamos a comer Rin-chan, yo invito –

Llegamos a un lindo restaurante de dos plantas, arrastre a Kayochin hasta arriba justo donde se alcanzaba a observar una hermosa vista de la cuidad.

Este es un lugar muy bonito –

Te gusta Rin-kun –

Sí, es hermoso y espero que la comida sea deliciosa –

Lo es, mis padres y yo veníamos a este lugar seguido –

¿Ya no vienen? –

Si, solo que no tan seguido como antes. Por su trabajo y esas cosas –

Pidamos algo, ¿Qué se te antoja comer? ¿Algo en especial? –

Amo el arroz de este restaurante –

De acuerdo nya, yo pediré un plato grande de ramen –

El mesero tomo nuestro órdenes y 15 minutos después Kayochin y yo disfrutábamos de la comida. La tristeza que empezaba a sentir se estaba disipando, estaba feliz de poder estar aquí con Kayochin, aunque ahora que comí no creo poder comer en la casa con los chicos, Honoka me matara.

Rin-kun – La mire, tenía un pequeño grano de arroz en su mejilla

¿Sí? –

¿Ya no te volveré a ver? –

Solo iremos al velorio de unos amigos, no creo que tardemos mucho – dije acercándome a ella y posando mi dedo suavemente donde se encontraba el grano de arroz, ella se sonrojo

Pero se escuchaban muy serios –

Si, así es en estos casos. No es nada para tomarse a la ligera – La mire un momento y sonreí – Tranquila, tendrás Rin-kun para mucho tiempo regresare sano y salvo

Eso espero –

Todo estará bien Kayochin, tranquilízate, nya –

Estoy tranquila, solo que ese tipo de trabajos son peligrosos –

Si, tienes razón pero a como lo he vivido, hace tiempo que lo deje de ver como un trabajo nya, hasta el día de ayer esa era la única manera que conocía de vivir -

No te quiero perder Rin-kun -

Me sentía feliz al escuchar a Hanayo sonreí de manera despreocupada y suspire.

Siempre sentí un poco de envidia de Anju-chan y Erina-kun, ellos eran muy unidos y todos sabíamos que eran algo más que amigos, cosa que no entendí mucho hasta que les pregunte a ellos mismos…. –

-…- Kayochin me miraba esperando que continuara

Recuerdo que una vez los encontré dándose un pequeño beso, fue ahí donde supe la verdad. Ellos eran novios desde ya mucho tiempo y se habían unido a los cascos azules porque querían conocer este mundo, no entendía muy bien a lo que se referían con novios pero ya cuando Nozomi-chan me explico lo que era estar en una relación así… empecé a soñar con eso. Soñaba con una linda chica me quisiera y que cada vez que yo me marchara ella me extrañara como yo la extrañaría a ella. También soñaba con poder ir a los parques, llevarla al cine, comprarle bonitas cosas, llevarla a comer y muchas más cosas románticas –

Ahora lo que sentía en cada sueño lo empiezo a sentir cada vez que veo a Kayochin, una vez escuche de esto, creo que lo llaman "Amor a primera vista" y tal como su nombre lo indica, creo que me enamore desde el primer momento que vi a Kayochin.

-…- Me levante de mi silla y me senté a un lado de Kayochin, suavemente hice que Kayochin recargara su cabeza en mi hombro

Rin-kun… Que-que haces? –

Shh… No hables… Solo escucha – Asintió y yo tome su mano – Kayochin… Voy a estar bien, regresare y estudiaremos juntos, regresare y saldremos a comer el arroz que tanto te gusta, regresare e iremos al cine y a comer helados…. – Un momento de silencio y pegue su mano a mi pecho – Kayochin… Tal vez aún es muy pronto pero quiero que sepas que quiero estar contigo, siempre… Yo te seguiré a donde vallas, no importa que tan lejos sea… Estaré a tu lado y te cuidare…

¿Lo prometes? – susurro Kayochin aun con los ojos cerrados

Lo prometo – contesto

-…- Nos quedamos así por unos minutos hasta que ella levanto la cabeza y busco mis ojos, poco a poco se acercó a mi… vi sus labios cerca de mí y me quede inmóvil al sentirlos en mi mejilla – Es una promesa

Solo sonreí y después de eso nos la pasamos platicando y paseando por el centro, hasta que el sol se empezó a ocultar… Nos despedimos y cumpliendo mi promesa la lleve a la puerta de su casa y fue ahí donde otro beso en la mejilla y un "Cuídate" me despidieron.

Espero que Kayochin se haga responsable cuando se dé cuenta de que me estoy volviendo adicto a sus tiernos labios sobre mí… Sonreí como un idiota y me marche, tengo que preparar mis cosas para dentro de unas horas…

* * *

 **PoV General**

Nozomi se preparaba para volver a casa o más bien se preparaba para llevar a Eli a su casa y después correr a la suya para comer, ya que con el incidente de hace un rato se le fue privado su derecho a alimentarse.

El pelimorado acomodaba sus cosas para irse y mientras lo hacía observaba a cierta rubia hacer lo mismo. Cuando termino se acercó a Eli

¿Lista vamos a casa?-

Hoy no voy a casa, tengo que quedarme en el consejo estudiantil para revisar unos documentos –

Bien, te esperare –

Tienes cosas que hacer, vete –

No tengo nada que hacer –

Igual vete, tendrás unos días ocupados –

¿Ocupados?¿ A qué te refieres? –

¿Tengo que decírtelo? – dijo Eli como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Te refieres al viaje de mañana – Dijo Nozomi como si no fuera la gran cosa

-…- Eli miro de reojo al chico y salió sin esperarlo

Si te refieres al viaje de mañana – Nozomi corrió tras de ella – tranquila no te preocupes, todo está listo –

¿A si? –

Sip, y además pronto me convertiré en el vicepresidente y debo aprender mis funciones a tu lado, así que me quedo a que me enseñes –

Pues, sino hay otra opción –

No, no la hay –

Bien. Démonos prisa –

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia la oficina del consejo estudiantil. Al llegar Eli ignorando por completo a Nozomi acomodo sus cosas recogió una pila de papeles y se dispuso a trabajar. Nozomi solo la miro y un poco molesto se sentó frente a ella cruzando los brazos.

… -

… -

… -

… -

Ese "tipo" como lo llamo Kotori-chan, ha sido el causante de un centenar de… muertes – Nozomi suspiro y rasco su nuca.

¿Por qué me cuentas eso? – Eli que fingía estar ocupada le pregunto al pelimorado que empezaba a balancearse en la silla con la mirada en el techo

Dijiste que no tenía que ser fuerte solo, esto es una de las muchas cosas que me atormentan – confeso el pelimorado

¿Y porque ahora? –

Porque… quiero que nos llevemos bien y estas confudienojada –

¿Acaso esa palabra existe? – pregunto la rubia por fin otorgándole un poco de atención a Nozomi

¡Por fin me miras! – Exclamo el pelimorado – Claro que si búscala en un diccionario, esta entre confusión y enojo –

Eso no tiene sentido y no estoy enojada –

Claro que lo estas, ¿Es por lo que dije hace un par de horas? – Ambos jóvenes empezaban a levantar la voz

No lo recuerdo siquiera – dijo con indiferencia la rubia

Si no lo recordaras no estarías confudienojada – volvió a molestar Nozomi

¡No inventes palabras! – Eli empezaba a desesperarse con la actitud del chico

¡Pero es la palabra que te queda! – Seguía molestando el joven

Podemos dejar de discutir por eso –

Ahora estas a la defensiva –

¡No estoy a la defensiva! –

Estas enfada, molesta, peor que un gato mojado, peor que perro con un hueso que no puede comer y tiene un montón de hambre, peor… -

¡Ya basta! – La rubia se levantó de golpe y rodeo el escritorio con grandes zancadas, Nozomi dejo de mecerse en la silla y rápido se levantó y enfrento a la chica

Fue la primera vez que Kotori y Rin salían al campo y nos habíamos dividido para poder completar el rescate, Honoka, Rin y Niko, yo y Kotori. Todo iba bien hasta que nos emboscaron unos tipos, nos juntamos y Honoka me dio una simple orden, "Guia a Niko y a Kotori a la base y mantenlos a salvo" – Eli escuchaba los ruidosos latidos que salían del pecho de Nozomi mientras hablaba – Una simple orden. Todo iba bien, Rin se había quedado con Honoka para apoyarlo y nosotros casi llegábamos al límite cuando nos empezaron a atacar, luche con todas mis fuerzas, Niko también peleo con todas sus fuerzas y para cuando ya no había nadie de pie… Kotori no estaba.

No tienes que hacerlo – Eli podía escuchar la respiración de Nozomi, podía sentir la agitación de su pecho sin siquiera tocarlo y podía darse cuenta lo difícil que era para el pelimorado contar algo así.

Entre en pánico, mucho pánico. Después Honoka y Rin llegaron detrás de nosotros y nos miraron con una sonrisa muy alegre y anunciándonos que todo había salido bien, el rescate había sido un éxito… fue Rin quien pregunto por Kotori y yo no supe que responder, sus sonrisas desaparecieron y me miraban pidiéndome una explicación. Nunca le he tenido miedo a Honoka pero esa vez… - Nozomi sonrió forzosamente – Las piernas me temblaban

Nozomi –

Sabes? Honoka en ocasiones puede dar mucho miedo, el decepcionar a una persona como el… es algo terrible pero en ese momento eso era lo que menos me importaba. Poco después el radio de Honoka sonó con una voz que no conocíamos, decía que tenían a Kotori como rehén y nos pedían a cambio que les intercambiáramos a Niko por Kotori–

A Yazawa-san, ¿para qué? –

Por sus ojos pero era clara nuestra respuesta. Pasaron varias cosas, disparos por aquí y por allá y encontramos el lugar donde tenían a Kotori, entramos a la fuerza y logramos sacar a Kotori de ahí –

Espera, espera. ¿Por sus ojos? A que te refieres con eso –

Esa es otra historia – Para cuando ambos chicos se dieron cuenta, Eli estaba sentada cómodamente encima del escritorio y escuchaba a Nozomi con mucha atención – Cuando lo rescatamos Kotori estaba muy mal herido, no de muerte pero si era algo difícil de creer. Su cuerpo fue completamente maltratado, sangraba por todos lados tenía muchas heridas, en especial en su espalda y en su pecho. Estoy seguro de que Niko se culpa por ese incidente. Las veces que he hablado con él siempre me dice que hubiera sido mejor que se lo hubieran llevado a él. Pero estoy seguro que si esos tipos hubieran logrado su objetivo de llevarse a Niko, lo hubieran matado y estaría peor. Kotori no quiso hablarnos sobre lo sucedido durante ese tiempo mientras lo tenían cautivo, sabemos que es difícil para el mencionar algo así.

No te culpes también tú –

No hay manera de no hacerlo, fue mi culpa. –

Tú no sabías que algo así pudiera pasar –

Si, si lo sabía. Yo sabía que nos perseguirían. ¡Yo sabía que de alguna manera nos encontrarían!. ¡Yo sabía que tenía que estar muy atento! ¡Pero no! ¡Fui un ingenuo! Le falle a Honoka y Kotori pago el precio –

Pero todo está bien ahora, Kotori está bien y está aquí con ustedes –

Si, tienes razón. Pero cada vez que veo sus cicatrices…. me atormentan. Debí cuidarlo un poco más, debí esforzarme un poco más… talvez si lo hubiera hecho, esto no hubiera pasado – Lagrimas traicioneras empezaban a manchar las mejillas del pelimorado y no fueron sus manos las que las limpiaron

No llores – Eli se había colocado a la altura de Nozomi y lo miraba a los ojos – No puedo entenderte pero… no llores, ya no te atormentes recordando el pasado. Concéntrate en el ahora.

Soy fuerte Elichi, muy fuerte pero… eso no fue suficiente, de que me sirvió tanto musculo en ese momento, para nada me sirvió –

Somos humanos y cometemos errores, lo importante es aprender de ellos –

Lo se… -

Ya oscureció, ¿Me acompañaras a casa? – Cambio de tema Eli con una sonrisa amable

Lamento que no hayas terminado tu trabajo –

En realidad ya había terminado en los primeros 10 minutos – Nozomi rio ante el comentario

Debí suponerlo –

¿Nos vamos? –

Ambos salieron de la escuela y caminaron rumbo a casa de la rubia en silencio y antes de que alguno se diera cuenta ya se encontraban frente a la casa de la rubia. Elí miro de reojo a Nozomi quien tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo.

¿Quieres una taza de té? – rompió el silencio Eli

¿Qué? ¿Enserio? – El chico se sorprendió por la repentina invitación

Si, después de lo que me contaste, una buena taza de té te ayudara a relajarte–

Ok –

En silencio entraron a la casa, el chico siguiendo de cerca de Eli, se quitaron los zapatos y ambos dejaron descansar sus mochilas juntas, Eli guio a Nozomi a la sala y le entrego el control remoto de la televisión que ella poco utilizaba.

Siéntate, puedes encender la televisión si quieres. Iré a preparar él te, tu solo espera aquí –

¿No quieres que te ayude? – Pregunto el pelimorado un poco inseguro por lo que debería hacer

Tranquilo, eres mi invitado. Solo quieto – Insistió Eli

Si necesitas algo, solo pídelo – Insistió Nozomi

Si, si – La rubia dejo al chico en su pequeña sala y se apresuró a la cocina. Rápido preparo el agua para él te y para ella que no era muy fanática a esta bebida decidió preparar una taza de caliente chocolate.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la sala, un joven de morados cabellos observaba con atención cada detalle de esa habitación. Fotografías donde se veía a una más joven Eli y a otra chica a su lado mucho más joven parecidas a la rubia y junto a las dos chicas una señora más grande las acompañaba con una cálida sonrisa. También unos cuadros adornaban la habitación junto a varias artesanías que reconoció el chico como típicas de Rusia.

El chico siguió el consejo de Eli y encendió la televisión, no era que Nozomi fuera fanático de la televisión pero el silencio empezaba a parecerle peligroso y un poco de ruido no le caería nada mal y lo salvaría de hacer una locura. Minutos más tarde la rubia apareció con dos tazas humeantes.

Lamento la tardanza – Se disculpó la chica

Tranquila, en realidad no tardaste nada. ¿Vives sola? –

Solo por un tiempo, pronto dejara de ser así – Contesto Eli dejando las tazas sobre una pequeña mesa y regresando rápido a la cocina

¿Te llegara compañía? – Pregunto curioso Nozomi levantando un poco la voz para que Eli lo alcanzara a escuchar.

Si pero esa es otra historia, talvez te la cuente cuando regreses – La rubia dejo un pequeño plato con galletas junto a las tazas.

Eso me parece justo – Nozomi comenzaba a disfrutar de su té y paseaba su mirada entre la televisión y Eli

¿Qué estás viendo? –

No lo sé en realidad, para ser honesto no veo televisión a menudo –

Igual yo – La chica rio y miro al televisor – Parece una película interesante

¿Sabes? Soy un experto preparando palomitas de maíz –

¿Enserio? –

Por supuesto, ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? –

No creo tener lo necesario para hacer palomitas en este instante – comento Eli haciendo memoria de lo que había en su cocina

Si me das unos minutos puedo correr a conseguirlas y podemos terminar la película como dios manda –

-…- Eli rio y comió una galleta - ¿Acaso las galletas no funcionan? Podemos imaginar que son ricas palomitas de maíz

Mmm… Me parece bien, por ahora. Te la debo – sonrió Nozomi empezando a recuperar su color

¿Acaso quieres vivir endeudado conmigo? – pregunto Eli para molestar.

No suena mal, si quieres hasta intereses puedes pedir – Le siguió el juego el pelimorado

Ambos jóvenes rieron en el acto, esas pequeñas conversaciones sin sentido estaban empezando a saber bien para ambos. Ya sea la trama de la película o el delicioso te que Nozomi bebía, ambas cosas eran un buen tema de conversación que los dos disfrutaban.

Ya no entendí muy bien, ¿Por qué ese tipo deja que se la lleven? Yo jamás permitiría algo así – hablo Nozomi indignado con el personaje de la película

Pues tienen a su madre secuestrada, supongo que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared – opino la rubia

Pero eso fue porque ese tipo lo permitió. Siempre hay que ir un paso adelante del enemigo para que no nos tome por sorpresa–

Estoy de acuerdo, pero es solo una película. No hay que darle mucha importancia –

Tienes razón pero… es molesto –

Mientras más pasaban los minutos, Nozomi trataba de acomodarse para ver mejor la película. Se recargo en el sofá y extendió sus brazos haciendo que uno de sus brazos se acomodara entre los hombros de la rubia y como si de fuego se tratara rápido quito su brazo al sentir el suave hombro de la rubia.

L… lo siento… no fue mi intención – Más que avergonzado Nozomi estaba asustado por haber hecho algo que molestara o incomodara a Eli

No… está bien – Eli que se había sorprendido por el tacto solo sonrió de buena manera – Solo… no me lo esperaba

Bueno, es que me sentí cómodo y me deje llevar – Confeso Nozomi sonrojándose en el acto y emocionado por el temblor en su cuerpo que eso había provocado

Después un pequeño silencio que la televisión rompió, ambos se centraron en la película. Eli por su parte, le era difícil concentrarse en la película desde un inicio y el que el chico le tocara el hombro fue la gota que derramo el agua y la poca concentración que podía darle a la televisión ya no existió.

Termino la película y Nozomi fue el primero en romper el silencio que había quedado.

Bueno, admito que me gusto que al final ese tipo haya tenido las agallas para enfrentar a ese monstro – comento el chico

¿Tú lo hubieras hecho diferente Nozomi? –

Claro que si Elichi –

¿Enserio? Eres un presuntuoso –

Para empezar yo nunca hubiera dejado sola a la chica, era obvio que irían tras ella –

Ese es un buen punto y estoy de acuerdo en cierta forma – decía la chica compartiendo su opinión

Si y en segunda… ¿Qué tipo de hombre involucra a su madre en algo tan peligroso? Yo hubiera preferido luchar solo a poner en peligro a mi madre –

Estoy de acuerdo con eso también–

Yo que hubiera dado todo por que mi madre este y ese tipo la pone en ese peligro, eso me pone de mal humor – Los ánimos de Nozomi bajaron haciendo sentir mal a la rubia que recordó la historia que le habían contado el día que conoció al pelimorado.

Tranquilo, la película termino – Puso su mano en el hombro del chico tratando de animarlo

Si, pero del 1 al 10 le doy un 6 –

Yo creo que merece un 7.5 –

Eso es mucho, ¿no crees? –

El chocolate y las galletas ayudaron – Nozomi rio por el comentario y después miro su reloj

Creo… que debo irme – dijo con toda la actitud de no querer terminar con el momento que habían compartido

Si… – con una mirada triste Eli le dio razón al chico – a Rusia, ¿cierto?

Tu eres de por allá o me equivoco Elichi –

Como supiste – se notaba la sorpresa en la chica

Bueno, ya he estado en Rusia antes y conocí un poco de ese lugar. Me gustan tus adornos –

Gracias… –

Bueno... si no fuera por el funeral ten por seguro que no iría pero… -

Es más complicado de lo que parece –

No, en realidad es muy fácil… solo ellos ordenan y nosotros obedecemos. Dijeron que todo eso terminaría pero con esto… estoy empezando a dudar–

Debe de ser divertido viajar por el mundo y… matar – Esto último lo dijo en un susurro como si de palabras prohibidas se trataran.

Te equivocas Elichi – Nozomi negaba con la cabeza – hace tiempo cometimos un error y ahora enfrentamos las consecuencias, tenemos que arreglar ese problema. Me aterra que pienses así… pero creo que por mucho que demuestre lo contrario siempre va a estar el hecho que mis manos quitaron una vida, así que viviré con eso. No quiero ir pero… esto ya no se trata solo de mí, quien haya sido el causante de lo que paso en esa misión acaba de cometer un grave error y si es quien creemos que es, las cosas se pondrán feas pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no nos rendiremos –

-…- No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Eli paso su mano por mi mejilla secando mis lágrimas – Lo entiendo.

Lo entiendes?, Discúlpame Eli pero no creo que puedas entenderlo – Nozomi trataba de mantenerse relajado pero con el curso que estaba tomando la conversación se le hacía difícil – Crees que nos gusta ir a que nos disparen, crees que la carga de matar a una persona es fácil de llevar!? –El pelimorado empezaba a molestarse – Tú no sabes por lo que hemos pasado linda Elichi… No-no lo sabes –Un nudo había aparecido en la garganta del pelimorado– Ellos no tenían por qué haber muerto… aun no era su tiempo… Ellos… Ellos eran tan-tan jóvenes…

El silencio reino por un rato entre los dos jóvenes y unas contadas lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de la rubia

No, tu no llores – susurro Nozomi buscando la mirada de la chica y empezando también a llorar. Nozomi no era lo suficientemente valiente, no ahora que se mostraba como de verdad era. – ¿Por qué lloras tú?

No lo sé – Eli sonrió amable – No quería que lloraras solo

Lo siento, eres una excepción –

¿Por qué una excepción? –

Nunc a llore frente a nadie, eres mi excepción –

Tienes razón… No me es posible entenderte… pero quiero por lo menos poder acompañarte en tus lágrimas –

Elichi… -

Eres mi amigo… deja de cargar esa carga tu solo… yo te ayudare –

Gracias, de verdad Gracias –

Nozomi se puso de pie y se acercó a Eli, se abrazó a ella consolándose. El tacto entre los dos no era nada sensual, solo era un chico que se quería hundir en sus lágrimas y la chica que decidia ser su acompañante.

Eli regreso el abrazo amable

Ahora si me tengo que ir – Nozomi rompió ligeramente el abrazo y sonrió agradecido.

No quiero que te vayas – Confeso la rubia con sus mejillas un poco coloradas y una mirada seria.

Creo que te debo unas palomitas y esa linda Elichi, es una razón muy grande para estar bien y sentirme culpable lo suficiente como volver lo más rápido que se pueda –

Eso no me hace sentir mejor – Se quejó la rubia

Bueno, entonces cuando regrese te traeré unos deliciosos chocolates de haya de tu pueblo –

Yo.. yo no.. no quiero chocolates –

Vi como tomabas la taza humeante, parecía que de verdad lo disfrutabas –

A muchos les gusta el chocolate –

Sí, pero estoy seguro que a ti la palabra "gustar" te queda corto – Eli se avergonzó

Cállate… ¿Te diste cuenta? ¿Cómo? – Nozomi reía ante las distintas expresiones que la rubia mostraba

¿Que eres una amante del chocolate? Mmm… déjame pensar – Nozomi golpeo su cien fingiendo recordar – Fue cuando comías tus dedos que por accidente se llenaron de chocolate

No pude evitarlo – Susurro una Eli sonrojada y derrotada

Si, me di cuenta… entonces, ¿Qué te parece unas 5 cajas de chocolates? – Los ojos de la rubia empezaron a brillar de deseo

Te estaré esperando – Dijo Eli animada a consecuencia de las palabras de Nozomi

Me parece bien – Sonrió el chico

Nozomi solo tomo sus cosas, calzo sus zapatos y se puso en marchar dirección a su casa.

Esfuérzate – Escuche detrás de mí

* * *

 **PoV Tsubasa**

Me encontré a Honoka en el portón de la escuela, se había pasado sorprendentemente despierto todas las clases que siguieron aunque solo fueron 2 ya que llego tarde después de la junta que tuvimos en la mañana, pero aunque estaba tenía los ojos abiertos parecía que su mente estaba en las nubes y durante un momento desee poder leer su mente para saber lo que pensaba.

Comida, comida, comida– Íbamos caminando ya para mi casa y desde hace 10 minutos Honoka estaba susurrando para el mismo, solo escuchaba murmullos de donde estaba el.

Honoka – lo llame y pareció no escucharme – Honoka! – Toque su hombro

Wah! – Antes de mirarme dio un salto y puso una mano en su pecho que ahora se movía rápidamente de manera exagerada

Me asustaste Tsubasa-chan – Se quejó haciendo un puchero

Estas muy distraído, ¿quieres hablar? – Pregunte, a lo mejor logro que me diga algo

Bueno, por un descuido mío… ahora tengo que cocinarla cena para todos – Me dijo cruzándose de brazos

Conociéndote apuesto que te comiste la comida de tus amigos –

¿Tan obvio es? –

¿Te iras por mucho tiempo? – cambie de tema a uno más importante para mi

¿Qué cambio tan repentino? –

Solo contesta – le pedí sin mirarlo

Pues... Si solo se tratara de asistir al funeral de nuestros compañeros sería más o menos 1 semana

¿1 semana? Y si les piden hacer algo más o ¿es posible que los manden a una de esas misiones o algo asi? –

De que pueden hacer eso, pues si pueden. Pero que yo sepa hasta ahora no trabajamos más con ellos… pero –

¿Pero? –

Si se trata de ese "tipo" – El solo escuchar la manera en que lo dijo me hace pensar que habla del mismo "tipo" que mencionaron en la mañana – Seremos lor primeros en ofrecernos para hacer lo que se tenga quehacer

¿Honoka? –

¿Si? –

¿Ese "tipo" es peligroso? – pregunte

Si, lo es. Pero podemos con el –

Eso, significa que estarás bien –

Acaso… ¿Tsubasa-chan esta preocupada por mi? – Me sonroje un poco pero no deje que la pena me controlara

Si, me preocupas – Ahora el sonrojado era el

G-gracias… Pero no te preocupes – Me dijo sonriendo – Todo va estar bien, yo soy el capitán. ¿Recuerdas? –

Si lo recuerdo, pero sigo sin entenderlo –

Pocas veces me he interesado por los chicos de mi escuela, solo me parecían tontos e infantiles, siempre jugando y despreocupados de la vida, la mayoría de los chicos no conseguían calificaciones buenas solo se mantenían entre lo regular y por ende el prestigio de nuestra escuela caía por un acantilado. Muchas veces nos pidieron ayuda para los estudios pero siempre nos negábamos, no queríamos estudiar con chicos así.

Recuerdo cuando las chicas y yo hablamos con la directora sobre ese tema, todos nuestros esfuerzos en levantar el nombre de nuestra escuela se perdían por unos cuantos chicos que llegaban a reprobar. Eso nos molestaba mucho pero parece que a la directora le tiene sin cuidado y solamente nos decía que disfrutáramos la escuela. Después llego el tiempo donde dejamos de preocuparnos por los demás y ahora solo nos preocupábamos por nosotras.

Pero ahora este chico Honoka, no puedo decir que es un tonto, infantil si es pero cuando necesita ser serio, lo es. Lo ha demostrado. Aun así esta sensación de querer estar a su lado cuando se encuentra de esa manera tan despreocupada muy a su estilo creo… que me está empezando a gustar sin mencionar que me divierte su actitud.

Cuando regreses tendré mucha tarea para ti Honoka - dije cambiando el rumbo de la conversación a uno que sabía que a Honoka no le iba a gustar – Así que… - me puse frente a él deteniendo su paso – Tienes que regresar lo más pronto posible

¿Es una broma verdad? – La cara de niño se le pintaba sola

Por cada día que no estés aquí aumentare tu tarea al doble – Amenace señalándolo con el dedo

¿¡QUE!?,¿ el doble de tarea? – su rostro se desfiguraba a cada segundo, creo que me está empezando a gustar ser la dueña de las reacciones de este chico. Talvez piensen que estoy loca pero saber qué puedo hacerlo reír y en otro segundo sorprenderlo y asustarlo es algo que podría hacer durante todo el día.

Así que Honoka-kun, más te vale no tardar mucho – fingí inocencia

Seguimos caminando y ya cuando mi casa estaba visiblemente cerca, empecé a caminar despacio.

¿Por qué caminas asi?-

Mi casa esta cerca –

¿Enserio? ¿Cuál es? –

Esa blanca –

La que está muy alta –

Si, esa –

Mmm… es muy bonita – me miro sonriendo

No quiero llegar – Admití mirando a sus ojos azules

¿Porque no Tsubasa-chan? –

Cuando lleguemos a mi casa, tú te iras – Me detuve una casa antes de la mía y sin querer un suspiro escapo de mis labios

-…- Sentí unas manos en mi espalda, poco a poco empecé a caminar por la fuerza. – No puedo aceptar eso, mientras más rápido llegues yo me iré más rápido.

Entonces tienes muchas ganas de irte, verdad? – Me empecé a molestar por el comentario de Honoka pero podía sentir que el tampoco quería irse

-...- Seguía empujando –Míralo de esta forma, si yo me voy más rápido, más rápido terminare mi trabajo y más rápido regresare para quedarme y así talvez no tenga tanta tarea

¿Prometes que te cuidaras? –

Soy Kousaka Honoka Capitán de los cascos azules y prometo no salir herido de gravedad o muerto, no puedo prometer que llegare completamente ileso, pero de que estaré más vivo que un gato, lo estaré –

Pero solo vas a un funeral, no tienes por qué salir herido –

Te sorprenderías de lo torpe que puedo llegar a ser –

Quiero conocer al torpe Honoka –

Yo también quiero que lo conozcas –

¿1 semana, dijiste? –

SI… Y si llego a tardar más, me disculpare y aceptare un castigo –

No quiero castigarte –

Y yo no quiero que me castigues, dicen que los castigos de las mujeres pueden llegar a ser perversos –

Me has dado una buena idea –

¿Sobre el castigo? –

Si, y estoy segura que ya no te querrás alejar de mí después de que te lo imponga–

Suena prometedor. Siendo así… me retrasare un día para recibir tu castigo –

Sonreí mientras lo veía marchar y me dispuse a pensar en un castigo que lo hiciera sufrir y que me beneficiara a mí de la mejor forma. Le demostrare a Honoka lo cruel que puedo llegar a ser.

Ya dentro de mi casa reí y rápido subí a mi habitación para mirar por mi ventana y poder observar la espalda del chico.

Kousaka Honoka-kun, eres mío –

* * *

ME TARDE? …. CREO QUE SI Y UN MONTÓN… LO SIENTO

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS DE VERDAD LOS APRECIO

ASI QUE REGAÑOS, INSULTOS Y DEMAS SE ACEPTAN POR EL RETRASO, VOY A DEJAR QUE ME MANGONEEN UN RATO

SALUDOS A TODOS Y GRACIAS….


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

* * *

¡Pero que grupo de inútiles! – Grito el Capitán Black con notoria furia golpeando su escritorio.

Lo siento Capitán, fue un accidente – decía entre sollozos un hombre que se encontraba de rodillas con 2 hombres uniformados a cada lado.

-…- Con pasos pesados y ruidosos Black rodeo su escritorio y se posó frente al hombre – Solo te ordene que vigilaras a los mocosos.¿¡Cómo es posible que algo pensado y hecho por ti sin ordenes mías fuera un ACCIDENTE!?

-…- El hombre se estremeció al escuchar la voz de su Capitán, estaba furioso y con justa razón – Yo... Pensé que era lo correcto – susurro con voz entrecortada

Sí, sí. Lo entiendo – Hablo con fingida calma Black – lo entiendo querido Hinata - Black se acercó y acaricio la cabeza del hombre que estaba postrado frente a el – Admiro tu determinación, pero… - El hombre se arrodillo y suavemente levanto el rostro de Hinata, un hombre de más de treinta, cabello azul oscuro y ojos negros – esa no era tu misión. Ahora, ¿¡explícame por qué diablos hiciste eso!? – Otra vez empezaba a gritar

Yo, yo vi una oportunidad d-de de-deshacernos de uno de los grupos de los cascos azules – susurro el hombre visiblemente arrepentido

Una oportunidad, dices – Black limpio una lágrima de Hinata, lo abrazo y pego sus labios a su oído – yo decido que es una oportunidad o no - dicho esto Black movió sus manos de la espalda de Hinata y las acomodo en su cuello

¿Señor? –

Tranquilo – susurro Black – No dolerá

Y de un rápido y fuerte movimiento el Capitán Black giro sus brazos y como resultado un pequeño tronido sonó del cuello de Hinata matando al instante al hombre.

Desaparézcanlo ahora y maten a todos los que seguían sus órdenes – Ordeno Black empujando el cuerpo al suelo y palmeando sus manos – ¡Llamen a Simón! Maldición.

Sí, señor – Dijeron al unísono los uniformados mientras cargaban el cuerpo y salían trotando de la habitación

 **5 minutos después**

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta seguido de los rechinidos que esta hace al abrirla. Entro un joven de pelo negro y con unos profundos ojos grises y una ancha sonrisa de payaso.

Vi como enterraban los cadáveres de esos hombres, ¿si sabias que entre ellos iba nuestro suicida favorito? – Comento el chico entrando cómodamente a la oficina

Si, lose Simón. Fue un desperdicio –

Ahora donde encontraremos a otro loco que nos entretenga de esa manera – pregunto Simón mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones.

No creas que ese hombre era el único loco que hay en esta ciudad, ya encontraremos otro. Eso es lo de menos – Black soltó un sonoro suspiro y se sentó en su cómoda silla detrás de su escritorio masajeando su cien.

¿Tan malo fue? –

Ni que lo digas, ese estúpido arruino el plan. Ahora solo nos queda extender el tiempo para que no sospechen de mí y esperar a que esos niñatos bajen la guardia –

Técnicamente no fuiste tú Capitán – se rio Simón con una copa en los labios

Deja de servirte como si estuvieras en tu casa – gruño Black viendo como Simon iba para su segunda copa

Solo tenemos que esperar un poco más – sonrió el joven levantando la copa a manera de brindis

Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, dame una copa – Pidió Black

-…- el joven de mala gana sirvió en una pequeña copa licor y la dejo la frente a Black – El plan original era de 3 meses, yo creo que con 3 meses más será más que suficiente

¿Eso crees? –

Por supuesto, ahora el niño de cabello gris es el encargado del equipo de investigación –

¿Y eso me debe tranquilizar? Ese niño puede encontrar hasta un submarino hundido en el lodo – Black se toma la copa como si de agua se hubiera tratado sirviéndose el mismo más.

Ese niño con el simple hecho de ver mi rostro empieza a temblar. – Simon ensancho su sonrisa y sus pupilas se dilataron por la excitación que estaba empezando a sentir – ¿Recuerdas? – El joven perdió su mirada – Estábamos en la cima del negocio hace 2 años y unos mocosos fueron enviados a eliminarnos, y aunque eran bastantes buenos… mocosos siguen siendo mocosos

Como olvidarlo, ¿quién diría que era posible subir un tanque por esas escaleras tan empinadas? - Rio con amargura Black – Las mentes jóvenes sí que son creativas.

Y justo tuvo que ser en el negocio multimillonario de Irak –

Pero nos vengamos muy bien o al menos tú te divertiste con el bonito de Minami-kun – con una sonrisa enferma Black recordaba esos momentos mientras se llevaba a la boca otra copa – a pesar de todo lo que le hiciste nunca soltó información útil para nosotros.

Apuesto que todavía tiene las cicatrices por lo que le hice – Simón mordió suavemente uno de sus dedos – Fue muy resistente, el solo recordarlo hace que mi corazón lata muy rápido

Tss… eres un tipo loco y enfermo. Yo no estuve la mayor parte del tiempo, que le hiciste maldito Simón –

Solo lo traume de por vida, unos azotes con cadenas y picos, lo trate de ahogar un par de veces y lo marque con tu inicial –

¿Le pusiste una B? –

Claro que no, una "B" se vería muy genial, puse la "U" de Uchiha -

Sabes que no me gusta usar mi verdadero nombre, hubiera sido mejor una "B" y… ¿aun así no dijo nada? –

Nada de nada. Sí que son resistentes esos muchachos – Contemplo Simón – Pero honestamente el torturar a Minami-kun no me hizo sentir la satisfacción que yo creí, aunque me divertí mucho pero algo me falto.

¿Hubieras estado completo si lo hubieras matado? –

No, no es eso – hablo con un poco de decepción

¿Entonces a que te refieres? – pregunto curioso el Capitán

Me hubiera gustado que el rehén hubiera sido el niño que tenía los ojos como el color de la sangre –

Mmm… creo que lo recuerdo, es uno de los mejores francotiradores del mundo. Yazawa Niko –

Espero vivir lo suficiente para poder disfrutar un tiempo a solas con Yazawa-san, moriría feliz con solo haber visto sus ojos en una de mis vidrieras donde colecciono mis más grandes logros – susurro el hombre abriendo sus ojos como platos y lamiendo sus labios.

Eso es algo de lo que no me acostumbro – comento Black llevando su mano a la boca tratando de no vomitar – No me gustan tus trofeos

Solo tengo que esperar para tener mi oportunidad, no es así Capitán? – Pregunto con respiración agitada Simón

Si, asi es. 6 meses, solo 6 meses y será nuestro turno para regresar el golpe – Sonrió con malicia Black y siguió sirviéndose tragos uno tras otro en compañía de su sicópata amigo.

* * *

 **EN EL AVION (3 a.m.)**

¿No se les olvida nada? Ya es muy tarde para regresar chicos –

No, nada Honoka. Ya hay que irnos –

Estoy de acuerdo, solo me aseguro que nada se nos quede atrás –

Era una fría madrugada y el equipo de Honoka se preparaba para despegar del aeropuerto en un avión militar privado directo a los cuarteles de Rusia.

Oye Honoka –

Si, Kotori-chan –

Has hablado con el capitán –

Nop, la llamada de la mañana fue el único contacto que he tenido con él, ¿Por qué? –

No, nada. Solo simple curiosidad –

Bien, Niko-chan. ¿Estás Listo? Vámonos –

No me grites, estoy listo. Solo espero que este viaje sea rápido – decía Niko bostezando y con visible molestia en su cara

Lo será, solo duerme. Yo te despertare–

Como digas, oye Honoka talvez regrese yo solo antes –

¿Puedo saber porque? –

Te lo explico en el camino, ahora solo ya vámonos –

Bien. Rin-chan ya hay que irnos –

Mi mochila pesa y tengo sueño, nya –

Vamos soldados, le doy permiso de dormir todo el viaje pero tienes que correr a tu asiento en 10 segundos –

Eso no me motiva nya –

Está bien, traje un poco de ramen para comer por el camino. Sube o Nozomi se lo comerá – Para cuando Honoka termino de mencionar la palabra Ramen, Rin ya estaba en el avión.

La fresca y oscura madrugada acompañaba a estos chicos. Las luces artificiales los segaban y lo único que querían era marcharse para regresar lo más rápido posible.

Honoka terminaba de revisar que todo estuviera bien con el avión y sus compañeros, esa era su rutina cada vez que volaban. Secretamente tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal si él no lo revisaba un minuto antes, pero eso era algo que nadie necesitaba saber más que él.

Termino con su segunda vuelta y subió al avión. "Todo está perfecto" pensó Honoka acomodándose a un lado del pelinaranja y cómplice de travesuras Rin, quien sin haber perdido tiempo ya estaba comiendo el ramen que Honoka había llevado para que pudiera resistir el viaje. El avión despego sin problemas y con una pequeña turbulencia comenzaron el viaje.

17 Horas después el copiloto del avión les avisaba que estaban a minutos de aterrizar. Honoka se levantó y fue directo con el pelinegro, le quito sus cubre ojos y la almohadilla que había llevado haciendo que Niko se levantara de mal humor.

¡Honoka! Esa no es manera de despertarme, ¡maldición! –

La vez que te trate de levantarte amablemente recibí un golpe de vuelta. Tienes una pésima manera de despertar Niko-chan –

Cállate… y 5 minutos más – diciendo esto el pelinegro le arrebato la almohadilla a Honoka y la abrazo con su vida

Iré a despertar a los otros, si cuando regresen no estas con los zapatos y los pantalones puestos. Rin será el que te despierte, ¿entendido? –

¿Pantalones? – Niko miro a sus piernas dándose cuenta que en algún momento del viaje sus pantalones habían salido, y dando a entender lo poco que le importaba se volvió a recostar.

Honoka se acercó a Kotori, el peligris estaba despierto muy concentrado en su computadora.

¿Algo que tenga que saber? –

Ya lo sabes todo… solo… reviso el expediente del "accidente" de hace poco – El peligris suspiro y masajeo sus ojos

¿Dormiste? –

Un poco –

Tomalo con calma Kotori-chan, llegando quiero que te conectes a la red central y descarga todo lo que encuentres, ya después las revisaremos –

Si, eso era lo que iba a hacer –

Apaga eso y cierra los ojos –

Si capitán –

Honoka palmeo la espalda de Kotori y se acercó a Nozomi quien estaba justo en frente. Honoka se acercó sigilosamente y se colocó frente al pelimorado.

Nozomi-chan… - susurro Honoka con una sonrisa – Nozomi-chan… - volvió a llamarlo pero al ver que no había respuesta. El ojiazul corrió hacia sus cosas y saco un pequeño bote de apariencia sospechosa

Honoka, ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Kotori que ya había dejado a un lado su ordenador miraba con curiosidad al chico

Nozomi-chan me debe muchas –

Honoka-chan no lo hagas –

El ojiazul ignoro las palabras de Kotori y lo más suavemente que pudo coloco la crema en una de las manos de Nozomi. Revisando a todo momento que el chico siguiera dormido, Honoka saco una pluma y la empezó a pasar lentamente en el rostro de Nozomi. Este se movía suavemente incomodo, Honoka cosquilleo cerca de su nariz y… de un rápido movimiento la crema que se suponía quedaría embarrada en el rostro del dormido termino aterrizando en la cara del bromista, en este caso el mismo Honoka.

Antes de hacer una broma a una persona que está dormida – El pelimorado abrió los ojos y miro a Honoka con bigote de crema de afeitar – Asegúrate que tu victima en realidad este dormida – Nozomi sonrió triunfante al ver a Honoka derrotado

A la próxima caerás Nozomi-chan –

Te estaré esperando Capitán, cuando sea y cuando quieras –

Ya verás – Mas como una amenaza Honoka lo decía como una competencia

Solo tengo una pregunta Honoka-chan –

¿Si? –

¿Por qué diablos tienes crema de afeitar en tus cosas, si no tienes ni un solo bello de bigote? –

Cállate, algún día llegara –

 **En 15 minutos estaremos aterrizando, permanezcan en sus asientos y abrochen su cinturón de seguridad –**

La voz del copiloto les anuncio su pronta llegada, Kotori se acomodó al igual que Nozomi. Honoka camino a su lugar y al pasar movió ligeramente a Rin para despertarlo.

Rin-chan hay ramen bajando del avión, arriba –

El pequeño avión aterrizó sin problema alguno y los chicos bajaron estirando brazos y piernas cada uno con una pequeña maleta.

Hogar dulce hogar – Honoka respiro hondo y extendió sus brazos, ya había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que había estado en el lugar que había crecido

Yo ya no lo llamaría así Honoka, hay lugares más dulces que este – renegó el pelinegro detrás de él.

Un poco más entusiasmo no te haría daño Niko-chan –

Niko-chan extraña a cierta pelirroja, por eso la cara de amargado – Molesto Nozomi dando una palmada en el hombro del mencionado

Claro que no, no seas tonto Nozomi –

Yo extraño a Kayochin nya –

¿Vez? Aprende a Rin-chan que el si es honesto con sus sentimientos –

Rin-chan es demasiado inocente y un poco tonto –

¡Oye! – Recrimino el pelinaranja

Lo siento Rin, solo digo tus verdades –

Niko-chan, no te desquites conmigo nya. Si extrañas a Maki-chan solo tienes que llamarla –

No tengo su teléfono –

¿Y yo soy el tonto nya? Yo le pedí el número a Kayochin desde que la conocí –

Nicochi, el que Rin-chan diga que eres un tonto a de doler, ¿no? –

Si… y lo peor es que tiene razón –

¿Pues para qué diablos tenemos celulares si no es para este tipo de casos? –

Déjame en paz Nozomi. Utilizaba mi celular para darle balance a la mesita de mi cuarto –

Sí que eres idiota –

Tú tampoco le pediste su número, idiota –

¿Y yo para que quiero el número de Maki-chan? –

Me refiero a Eli, tú eres un idiota peor que yo… Idiota – Nozomi acelero el paso dejando a Niko con las palabras en la boca – Te duele que tenga razón, tonto.

Caminando y peleando chicos, caminando y peleando. Ya casi llegamos – Apuraba el peligris

Los cinco chicos entraron a un enorme edificio y se perdieron entre los cientos de pasillos llegando al último piso.

Amigos… es hora –

Honoka no lo digas como si estuvieras a punto de entrar y no salir jamás – pidió Kotori divertido con el chico

Quería darle un poco de drama a la escena -

Deja de bromear y pasa - Empujo Nozomi

Como ustedes no son los primeros que van a entrar – Se quejó Honoka haciendo un puchero y acercándose lentamente a la puerta. Suspiro y toco un par de veces.

Al escuchar Honoka pasos acercarse trago fuertemente. Un poco nervioso y empujo al pequeño Rin frente de el justo cuando la puerta se abría, haciendo que el pelinaranga terminara estrellándose en las piernas del alto hombre.

Honoka-chan – se quejó Rin dando vuelta y acercándose a Honoka con visibles intensiones de hacerle daño, pero fue detenido por unos enormes brazos

Pequeño Rin – El chico gato dejo de tocar el suelo y se encontraba flotando en los brazos del robusto hombre

Ya regrese Honoka-san – Rin olvidando su sed de sangre por su capitán se centró en el abrazo

Me da mucho gusto ver que estas bien pequeño Rin – El hombre bajo a Rin y lo despeino con una sonrisa.

-…- El hombre aun sonriente miro a los otros chicos, Kotori fue el segundo en acercarse

Hemos vuelto –

-…- El hombre despeino de igual manera al peligris y lo abrazo – Bienvenido Kotori-chan

Ya vine – Niko se acercó mirando a cualquier lado menos al rostro del aun sonriente hombre

Niko-kun, si sigues así arrugaras tu frente antes de los 30 – Bromeo el hombre señalando la frente del pelinegro y mallugandola en el acto

Ya, ya – El pelinegro quito la mano del hombre y se acercó sonriente a saludarlo

Nozomi-kun… ¿porque te alejas? – El pelimorado viendo el momento hizo el intento de escapar pero solo quedo en eso un "intento", sabía muy bien que el jefe era amable pero también era estricto y con ellos solía preocuparse y molestarse si durante un trabajo salían lastimados por no ser cuidadosos o por tratar de hacer una tontería para lucirse. Nozomi en ese sentido no era presumido, si a veces salía herido simplemente aceptada la futura cicatriz que le quedaría pero no era del tipo que para la siguiente vez tomaría la precaución para evitar alguna situación parecida o al menos hacia su persona, así que siempre era regañado

No, solo les doy espacio – Respondió un poco nervioso el joven

Ven aquí muchacho, no muerdo – Nozomi se acercó un poco – Bienvenido Nozomi – El hombre jalo del brazo al pelimorado y lo estrecho como a los otros dejando un poco confundido al chico por la falta del regaño que esperaba recibir.

Si… regresamos –

El hombre les sonrió a los chicos y al final se dirigió a Honoka – Recibí tu reporte, me alegra que no haya pasado a mayores. Buen trabajo, Capitán

Señor…. Papa –

Anda entren – El hombre señalo su oficina – Tengo cosas que contarles

Todos obedecieron. Entraron a la oficina y se pusieron cómodos.

Bien… la razón porque la que pedí que los trajeran fue por la pérdida de los "Halcones" – Honoka apretaba sus puños al igual que los demás – Sé que se conocía bien y supuse que ustedes querrían estar en su funeral.

Supuso bien Jefe –

Mañana se hará una ceremonia de cuerpo presente así que… Honoka – el hombre llamo a su pupilo – Quiero que dirijas unas palabras para todos los presentes en honor a estos valientes chicos

Pero… ese es tu trabajo papa –

Si pero por esta ocasión no podré hacerlo –

¿Se puede saber porque señor? – Pregunto Niko

Después del incidente, Takumi y yo estuvimos investigando muy a fondo… encontramos pruebas que nos hacen sospechar que el responsable de la muerte de nuestros compañeros fue obra de Black –

Ese maldito –

Dentro de un par de horas viajare a un lugar que se encuentra a 10 horas de aquí, creemos que ahí se puede encontrar Black… y si lo encontramos haremos lo posible por atraparlo ya sea vivo o muerto –

No nos dirá donde es ese lugar –

Claro que no. Iré yo con algunos compañeros –

¿Ira mi papa, nya? –

Si Rin-chan, Ryu-san me acompañara. Creo que ahora se encuentra en su dormitorio, vez a saludarlo porque no sabría decirte si regresaremos pronto y sé que lo extrañas –

Sí señor, gracias – Rin se levantó y rápido dejo la habitación.

Bien.. Quiero que ustedes asistan al homenaje de mañana y después quiero que durante la siguiente semana terminen lo que tengan pendiente conmigo y esta organización –

¿Hacer maletas? –

En parte, sí. Tu Honoka tienes que terminar tu capacitación en artes marciales, ese que empezaste dos días antes de irte. –

Aaa… lo había olvidado –

Si, lo sé. Quiero que lo termines para que te vayas completamente libre. –

Entendido papa –

Bien, Rin-chan no tiene nada pendiente así que lo más probable es que valla a visitar a sus amigos de todo este lugar y no lo veamos en un tiempo –

Aprovechará el tiempo al máximo, que bien por Rin – agrego Nozomi viendo como Rin salía saltando de la oficina

Tu Nozomi quiero que empaques todas las cosas que tienes en el almacén y clasifícalas, te las iremos enviando de poco a poco –

¿Mis recuerdo? ¿Me los puedo llevar? –

Son tuyos. Además… ocupan demasiado espacio y de las dos avionetas que se pueden guardar cuando está vacío solo cabe una y partida a la mitad –

Bien, tengo el tiempo exacto para empaquetar mis cosas –

Si, por favor –

Nico-chan – El pelinegro levanto la mirada al escuchar su nombre

Yo no tengo ningún pendiente y después del funeral regresare, tengo algo muy importante que hacer –

Mmm… Visita a tu padre y recoge tus cosas, dejare órdenes de que te lleven de regreso cuando quieras –

Gracias por entender – agradeció Niko

No hay problema pequeño Nico, solo que no te vayas sin una buena charla con tu padre –

Lo sé y lo entiendo – Niko miro a Honoka quien estaba en su lado mirándolo curioso – Después te lo explico Capitán

Sí, no te preocupes. Haz lo que tengas que hacer – respondió Honoka

Bien, ahora pequeño Kotori. ¿Tienes cosas que hacer? –

Sí señor, no se preocupen por mí. Creo que me quedare las dos semanas y aprovechare el tiempo aquí –

Bien, está decidido. Pueden retirarse jóvenes – Niko fue el primero el salir, Nozomi y Kotori salieron justo después

¿Papa, no crees que pueda ayudarte? – Pregunto Honoka cuando quedo a solas con su padre

No digas eso hijo –

-….- Honoka miro a el hombre que lo crio – Bien… entonces cuídate. Me preparare para mañana, no será un día fácil.

Estoy de acuerdo – El hombre se acerca a Honoka y se agacha quedando a su altura, el hombre sonríe – No te preocupes por mí y deja de pensar así.

¿Cómo? No estoy pensando nada – contesto Honoka extrañado

Te conozco desde hace muchos años y sé muy bien que estás pensando "Soy un inútil" – La última frase la susurro cerca del oído del chico

Eso es mentira - Honoka replico sorprendido por la certeras palabras del hombre

Hay, hay Kousaka Honoka, a pesar del tiempo y de todo lo que has pasado sigues siendo el mismo chico que adopte hace 17 años – El hombre acaricio la cien de Honoka haciendo que este bajara la cabeza

Si te acompaño podemos trabajar más rápido y puedo cuidarte la espalda, así como los viejos tiempos –

No lo dudo hijo, ya que tú eres capaz de muchas cosas increíbles que francamente me siguen sorprendiendo…. Pero –

¿Pero? –

Ya no quiero que tengas esta vida –

Me gusta esta vida – Objeto Honoka

No, no es que te guste. Simplemente no conoces otro modo de vivir – El señor Kousaka miraba directamente a Honoka – Hay mucho más fuera de esta organización, quiero que vivas.

Honoka miraba a su padre sin comprender muy bien sus palabras. Es verdad que le entusiasmo la idea de tener otra clase de vida y conocer gente nueva, también es verdad que la primera vez que durmió en el suave colchón de su habitación en Tokyo fue como el paraíso pero…

¿¡Cómo puedo vivir una vida diferente si sé que en alguna parte del mundo está ocurriendo una guerra… y que yo tengo la fuerza para pelearla!? ¿¡Cómo enfrento ese estúpido sentimiento de responsabilidad!? –

"El poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad "A eso te refieres –

Exacto, soy fuerte y tengo el poder para ayudar a mis soldados a no morir en medio del fuego… Si abandono todo esto, los soldados que mueran a partir de mi retiro pesaran en mi conciencia…. ¡Maldición! ¡No quiero cargar con eso! – Honoka que había tratado de mantener su característica tranquilidad había explotado. Frente a su padre no había mentiras, la máscara del Honoka indestructible caía.

¡Entonces vive Honoka! – El hombre dejo la altura de Honoka para erguirse y sacar el pecho - ¡Vive por los caídos del pasado y los caídos que tendrá el futuro! Vive por ellos. Estoy seguro que todos los soldados que te conocieron y pelearon bajo tus órdenes quieren que tú vivas sin un arma en la mano –

¡Pero tú me diste esa arma desde el principio! – Recalco molesto

Lose. Y me arrepiento – Los ojos de Honoka ardían bajo la triste mirada de su padre, una mirada de arrepentimiento sincero – Yo… en ese entonces… no sabía qué hacer.

-…- Honoka empezaba a ceder en su mirada pero aun sentía su sangre hervir

Lo único que conocía era esto – Levanto los brazos señalando su alrededor – Yo estuve bien así y pensé que ustedes también estarían bien… pero me equivoque

No entiendo – dijo Honoka más calmado

Yo elegí este camino porque yo así lo quise, en cambio tú y tus hermanos fueron obligados a vivir con un arma y eso… no es justo –

Elijo esta vida – La mirada de Honoka era segura haciendo que su padre se sintiera orgulloso, pero…

Aceptare esa decisión en el momento que hayas experimentado por completo otra forma de vivir, mientras esas palabras están vacías– Honoka sostuvo la mirada del hombre y después respiro más tranquilo.

Bien. Estudiare en Tokyo, saldré a pasear con Tsubasa-chan e iré a su casa a estudiar –

¿Tsubasa-chan? ¿Una chica? – Pregunto el hombre un poco sorprendido pero feliz

Su nombre es Kira Tsubasa, es la estudiante que me está ayudando a ponerme al corriente con las clases – Aclaro Honoka

Mmm… ¿es linda? – Pregunto curioso

Linda no es una palabra que la describiría por completo –

Entonces, ¿Cuál usarías? – Pregunto el hombre

Brillante, inteligente…. Hermosa… –

Ambos hombre se miraron tratando de entenderse pero al ver que no tenían éxito alguno solo rieron.

Tienes cosas que hacer, vete – Honoka fue empujado fuera de la oficina

Si, supongo que esto fue nuestro saludo y despedida – Hablo Honoka un poco triste

Te llamare cuando todo termine y nos reuniremos sin uniforme, ¿te parece? –

Si, lo esperare – Ambos sonrieron

Honoka se despidió con un abrazo de su padre y se dispuso a irse

¿Honoka? – El ojiazul se detuvo – Tienes que presentarme a Kira Tsubasa

Honoka sonrió y siguió su camino fuera del enorme edificio.

* * *

 **Tokyo – Instituto Otonotizaka**

Tsubasa-san, ¿Qué haces? –

Hola, Hanayo-chan. Solo termino de acomodar una guía para cuando Honoka regrese, no puedo dejar que se retrase –

Yo también prepare varias guías para Rin-kun. Solo que lo único complicado de estudiar con él es que se distrae por cualquier cosa –

… - Tsubasa sonreí mientras escuchaba a su amiga sobre lo complicado de ayudar al joven de cabellos naranjas cuando este mismo utiliza los platillos de arroz para distraerla – Y yo pensé que Honoka era complicado. Suerte con eso Hanayo-chan

Creo que si necesito mucha suerte – Hanayo suspiro y después se unió a la sonrisa de la mayor.

* * *

 **En otro lugar del Instituto Otonotizaka**

Quita esa cara Umi-chan, Minami-san volverá pronto –

… - Umi miro a Maki haciendo notar sus mejillas sonrojadas – ¡No es por Kotori-kun!

* * *

¿Entonces porque estas tan nerviosa? – Se podía notar que la pelirroja disfrutaba poner en aprietos a la tímida Umi

¿Nerviosa? – Y el sonrojo que la adornaba la descubría

Si, y solo mencione su nombre –

N-no por nada – Umi desvió la mirada

Deberías ser más sincera Umi-chan –

Mira quien habla de sinceridad – Una cabellera Rubia apareció

A que te refieres Eli –

Cuando nos ibas a contar tu pequeño accidente con Yazawa – Sonrio con maldad la rubia

¿Con Niko? ¿De qué hablas? –

Sabes a lo que me refiero Maki-chan –

Solo fue eso, un accidente –

Un accidente muy afortunado para ti, ¿verdad? – Se podía notar en la sonrisa de Eli la burla haciendo que ahora fuera Maki la que estaba del color de su cabello

¿Nos viste? –

¿Si te refieres a cuando ambos tropezaron por las escaleras y que al caer quedaron en una posición algo comprometedora? No, no vi nada –

… - Maki quedo con la boca abierta – Eres una…

Tranquila, tranquila –

No me pidas eso, que hace que me moleste mas – Maki trato de lanzarse encima de la presidenta pero fue detenida por Umi – Suéltame, tengo que hacerle algo

Sabes que no podrás contra Eli –

Dándose cuenta que Umi tenía razón, la pelirroja calmo sus impulsos y se volvió a acomodar en su lugar

Por cierto Eli, ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? –

Siempre estoy feliz –

Te apuesto 10 yenes a que la razón por la que Eli tiene esa sonrisita es culpa de Nozomi –

Que coincidencia, pensaba apostar lo mismo –

No caeré en sus trampas –

Umi-chan, nuestra presidenta tiene las mejilas rojas –

Si Maki-chan. Y esa sonrisita que trae no es de a gratis –

La rubia trataba de concentrarse en los papeles que tenía enfrente pero la presencia de sus dos amigas y el hecho de que estuvieran burlándose de ella lo hacía meramente imposible.

Basta – Dijo la rubia mirando como sus compañeras se secreteaban frente a ella

Umi-chan, la presidenta Eli nos va a regañar –

Maki-chan, podemos demandarla por abuso de poder –

Umi-chan tienes razón –

Dije que basta, par de…. – Antes de poder continuar, un pequeño sonido la detuvo - ¿Qué diablos suena?

Es mi celular – respondio Umi

¿Tienes celular? – Preguntaron al unísono Eli y Maki sorprendidas

Claro que tengo celular, ¿En qué época creen que vivo par de retrasadas? –

¿Un mensaje? – Pregunto Maki

¿De quién es Umi-chan? – Pregunto Eli

Pues… es de… -

Adivino… Acaso de es de… -

Brumm … - Eli fingía un redoble de tambores

Minami Kotori san –

¿Cómo supiste?... – pregunto la peliazul sorprendida

Así que es verdad, Umi – La rubia había encontrado la excusa perfecta para molestar a su introvertida amiga – ¿Quién lo diría de la chica más tímida de la escuela?

Pues… - Umi al darse cuenta que se había delatado ella sola, solo bajo la cabeza y escondió su cara con su pelo.

Mmm… creo que también debí pedirle el número a Yazawa-san -

Ahora es Yazawa-san, ¿Qué sucedió con el Niko-kun? – Pregunto burlona Eli

Cállate. Digo que debí pedir su número para enviarle los trabajos y… así no batallar para cuando regrese –

Aja… Excusas –

No molestes Eli, ¿Acaso no tienes trabajo del consejo que terminar? – La rubia sonrio ante el conflicto de su amiga y pensó en la última vez que había hablado de esta manera con esas dos chicas.

… - Eli ignoro a la pelirroja y con la intención de tomar un poco de té, paso por un lado de la peliazul que aun tenía su mirada abajo – Umi, no es para tanto

¿Se habrá desmayado? – La rubia se detuvo un momento al ver que Umi no respondía

Es tu culpa tonta – Maki se acercó y al hacerlo escucho un suave sonido – No lo puedo creer

¿Qué? ¿Qué? - pregunto desconcertada la rubia

Umi, ¿Acaso estas respondiendo el mensaje que te mando Kotori-kun? –

Mmm… - La peliazul se quedó congelada y levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de la menor – No… - Una gota de sudor corría por el rostro de Umi – Yo… Yo no sé cómo usar un celular

Dicho esto, la peliazul se levantó rápidamente sorprendiendo a la menor y haciendo que esta callera hacia atrás aterrizando en sus suaves glúteos, Eli escupió un poco de té al ver la graciosa imagen de su amiga pelirroja cayéndose y la apresurada salida de Umi que según ella era la chica más tranquila que pudo haber conocido.

¡Maldicion! Umi me las pagaras – dijo la menor con notoria molestia

Pff… Maki, ¿Estas bien? - La rubia se acercó tapando su sonrisa con una mano y ofreciéndole la otra a la accidentada

Déjame en paz… termina de reírte tonta – Maki sonrojada por la vergüenza se levantó con todo el estilo posible que pudo y salió de la oficina de la presidenta con la frente en alto y las pompas adoloridas.

Creo que no volveré a aburrirme a partir de hoy –

* * *

HOLA Y HASTA LUEGO…

LEAN, COMENTEN, DIGANME QUE TAL Y PUES ME ESCONDERE EN MI CUEVA

SALUDOS Y BENDICIONES A TODOS….

GRATZZIE POR LEER


End file.
